


Lo Que Somos

by circlevision7



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fake Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlevision7/pseuds/circlevision7
Summary: En una de sus innumerables peleas, Yata Misaki golpea a Fushimi Saruhiko con más fuerza de la que pretendía, por lo que Saru recibe un golpe en la cabeza. Al despertar, no recuerda absolutamente nada de nadie... Ni siquiera de él mismo.Por recomendación de los médicos, Saru debe pasar un tiempo en compañía de HOMRA,  para ayudarle a recordar algo de su pasado. Con el paso del tiempo, Yata Misaki empieza a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el que era su enemigo.Pero también, un oscuro temor atormenta a Misaki: ¿Que ocurrirá con ellos cuando Saru recupere la memoria?**NOTA** : La historia está situada a continuación de la película 'K: Missing Kings'. Si no has visto la película, te recomiendo que la veas antes de empezar a leer.PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno no soy muy de poner notas, pero estoy intentando habituarme. 
> 
> Este es el primer y único fanfic de Sarumi que he hecho (de momento). Por eso Soy muy perfeccionista con el tema del carácter de los personajes, sobre todo el de Saru y Misaki. Por eso actualizo un poco lento. Lo siento ;-;
> 
> Aún así espero que lo disfrutéis <3

 

 

 - ¡Estúpido mono!

 

La voz de Yata Misaki resonaba por todas las calles mientras perseguía a su querido “amigo” Fushimi Saruhiko con su _skate_.

 

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, Saru!

\- Eres demasiado lento… - giró su cabeza para mirarle mientras no dejaba de correr- ¡Mi… sa… ki!

\- ¡No me llames así!

 

Saruhiko no abandonaba la sonrisa burlona de su rostro a pesar de ser perseguido y golpeado por el bate del que antes era su mejor amigo. Saru, sin embargo, tenía buenos reflejos, y esquivaba los golpes con una facilidad y una elegancia dignas de admirar. No perdía ni siquiera sus gafas en ninguno de sus movimientos. 

 

Misaki golpeaba a su amigo sin cesar, preso de una extraña rabia que ni él mismo era capaz de entender. Durante mucho tiempo habían sido mejores amigos, pero desde que saru abandonó HOMRA, Misaki no podía verlo de la misma forma. Le daba rabia verlo, le daba rabia oírle hablar, incluso sentía hervir la sangre con solo escuchar su nombre… pero en el fondo, Misaki sentía pena y un incesante deseo de que todo volviera a ser como antes,

 

Pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

 

Mientras todos esos sentimientos volvían a aflorar en su interior, esquivaba los ágiles cuchillos de Saruhiko, el cual no dejaba de sonreír. Misaki decidió contraatacar y, cuando le vio más despistado se acercó a él. Estando a pocos centímetros, alzó el bate y le golpeó con tanta brutalidad que salió despedido contra un muro alto de hormigón. Aunque deseaba acabar con él, se llevó una sorpresa cuando veía que el muro de hormigón se derrumbaba encima de Saru.

 

“¿Tan fuerte le he dado?”, pensó para sí mismo mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente. Se sentía superior al ver cómo había derrotado a su amigo momentáneamente. Aun así, se puso en guardia de nuevo. La experiencia le decía que Saru se levantaría de nuevo y contratacaría.

 

Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

 

Al ver el silencio que se había formado, Misaki bufó sin apartar la mirada de la cantidad de escombros y trozos de hormigón entre los que se suponía que estaba Saru.

 

\- ¡Levántate de una vez, estúpido mono! - movía el bate con impaciencia - Nuestra pelea no ha terminado.

 

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, cosa que sorprendió a Misaki. Se acercó y le pegó una patada a los escombros, esperando obtener reacción alguna. No lo consiguió, y eso comenzó a asustarle.

 

\- ¡Saru! Deja de hacer el idiota, ¿quieres?

 

Comenzó a retirar las piedras una a una, hasta dejar ver el rostro todo magullado de Saruhiko. Había perdido sus gafas y estaba inconsciente. Tenía golpes y arañazos por todo el cuerpo, pero el más preocupante era el gran golpe que tenía en la cabeza, por el cual descendía un hilo de sangre.

 

\- ¡Saru!

 

Misaki había dejado su estado de enfadado y enrabiado para mostrarse totalmente preocupado por su amigo. Lo movió, lo zarandeó, le golpeaba la cara para que despertara… Pero era inútil. Nada de lo que hiciera conseguía que Saruhiko volviera en sí.

 

\- ¡Saru! ¡Maldita sea, estúpido Saru!

 

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar. Cogió su teléfono móvil y, como pudo, avisó a alguien para que le ayudara. Le fastidiaba profundamente que Kusanagi, supiera que no había sido capaz de controlarse y que había estado peleando con él de forma tan agresiva.  Pero, sobre todo, no le gustaba que supieran que su estado de desesperación se debía al estado de salud de Saruhiko.

 

Desde que Anna se convirtió en la nueva Reina del Clan Rojo, se juró a si mismo protegerla y convertirse en alguien el que pudiera confiar. Eso incluía estar calmado y el autocontrol que a menudo carecía cuando se cruzaba con su amigo de la infancia.

 

Para Misaki, todo pasó tan deprisa que apenas pudo darse cuenta de cuando llevaron a Saru al hospital. Solo podía estar pendiente de él, observarle mientras rogaba que despertara de una vez.

 

Lo llevaron a planta y dejaron a Misaki en el pasillo sin posibilidad de entrar. Le daba puñetazos a la pared para descargar su rabia, con lo que se hacía cada vez más daño en las manos.

 

\- Maldito… ¡Maldito! ¡despierta, maldita sea! - gritaba sin posibilidad de parar. - ¿Vas a dejarme así? ¿Qué hay de nuestra pelea? ¡Maldito!

 

Kusanagi, que estaba presente, intentaba en vano calmar a Misaki en su ataque de ira. Sabía que acabaría destrozando el hospital si seguía por ese camino, pero no podía hacerle nada, ya que saldría mal parado si intentaba hacer algo.

 

Sin embargo, y cuando parecía que Misaki estaba más alterado, pegó un fuerte puñetazo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Agachó la cabeza y escondió su cara… No quería mostrarle a nadie que había comenzado a llorar.

 

\- Es… mi culpa. - balbuceaba.

\- ¿eh? - dijo Kusanagi. - Yata-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ha sido… mi culpa. Está así por mi culpa… ¡Maldita sea!

 

Kusanagi se quedó callado, sin saber que decirle. A pesar de que en ese momento parecía tener un temperamento tranquilo, su corazón no podía dejar de sufrir al ver como Misaki se había perdido a sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

 

 Casi dos semanas después de recibir ese brutal golpe, Saru abrió los ojos de nuevo.

 

Se encontraba solo en la habitación. Misaki, quien velaba por él día y noche, justamente en ese momento estaba fuera. Se encontraba en el pasillo junto con Kusanagi y Anna, que le habían pedido encontrarse con él para hablar de un tema. Ellos mismos lo habían calificado de “realmente urgente”.

 

\- Kusanagi, ¿qué era eso tan urgente? - le soltó, algo molesto. - Tengo que volver a la habitación. Podría despertar en cualquier momento.

\- Estará bien… - dijo con una sonrisa. - te vendrá bien salir un poco de esas cuatro paredes.

\- Está bien… - suspiró, derrotado. - ¿qué ocurre?

 

Kusanagi hizo una mueca y dirigió una sonrisa hacia Anna.

 

\- Anna, será mejor que lo expliques tú. - empezó a caminar por el pasillo - Yo iré a ver qué tal está Fushimi.

 

Su sonrisa no desapareció hasta que se perdió por los pasillos, en busca de la habitación correcta. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar Misaki la información que Anna había descubierto. Además, quería verlo con sus propios ojos para creerlo.

 

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Misaki dirigió una mirada atónita a Anna. Algo debió ver en su mirada, que le hizo agachar la cabeza.

 

\- Es sobre Saruhiko… ¿Verdad?

 

Anna asintió y sacó una sus canicas que tenía un color grisáceo. Dichas canicas siempre habían tenido un color rojo brillante, pero parecía que esa hubiera perdido su color.

 

\- A pesar de haber dejado HOMRA, siempre podía ver una débil luz roja dentro de él. No importaba donde estuviera, ni el clan al que se hubiese unido… Su rojo nunca le abandonaba. Muy en el fondo… Era uno de nosotros. Hasta que…

\- … Hasta que tuvo el accidente. - dedujo Misaki.

 

Anna asintió y le miró preocupada.

 

\- Es como si… Hubiera dejado de ser él.

 

Misaki tragó saliva ante eso.

 

\- ¿Y… que podemos hacer? - preguntó Misaki, dudoso.

\- Esperar. Solo podemos hacer eso…

 

 Justo  en ese momento, Kusanagi apareció de nuevo. Tenía la mirada perdida, y en cuanto volvió a verse las caras con Misaki, su corazón le dio un vuelco. No sabía cómo decirle lo que acababa de presenciar.

 

\- Fushimi… - le costó arrancar la frase. - … Ya despertó.

 

Kusanagi le cogió del brazo a Misaki para que se fuera precipitadamente a su habitación.

 

\- Yata-chan… - le miraba serio. - Anna ya te lo habrá advertido… Pero la forma en la que verás a Fushimi… No te va a gustar.

 

A pesar de sus advertencias, Misaki se deshizo de la mano de Kusanagi y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Saru. Kusanagi y Anna se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación antes de seguir a Misaki por los pasillos.

 

Entró con fuerza en la habitación, asustando a Saru y a los doctores que había presentes.

 

\- ¡Saru!

 

Saru llevaba un montón de vendas que le cubrían todas las heridas de su cuerpo. La herida de la cabeza había sido la más difícil de curar, pero en ese momento tenía bastante mejor aspecto. Misaki se dirigió a él, más calmado al ver que realmente estaba despierto.

 

\- Eres un idiota, Saru. - bufó. - No tienes ni idea de cómo me has preocupado todas estas semanas…

 

Se rascó la nuca al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo realmente vergonzoso. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que buscar algo que ocultara el hecho de que estaba preocupado por él.

 

\- Quiero decir… ¡Has preocupado mucho a los miembros de tu clan, estúpido mono! - le miraba fingiendo estar enfadado. – Aunque el estúpido de tu rey ni se preocupó en venir a verte.

\- ¿mi… rey? - le interrumpió con una voz rota. - ¿Que estás diciendo?

 

Aquello descolocó a Misaki.

 

\- ¿me estas tomando el pelo? ¡Hablo de Reisi Munakata, tu rey! - suspiró - No te burles de mí, estúpido mono, ya sabes cuánto odio tus bromas.

\- Pero… ¿Quien… eres tú?

 

Esas palabras resonaron en sus oídos con más intensidad que cualquier otro sonido penetrante. Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, mientras el frío invadía la habitación. Kusanagi y Anna, que habían entrado en la habitación poco después, también se quedaron paralizados. Kusanagi intervino, para aliviar la tensión del momento.

 

\- Vamos, vamos… - hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. - Fushimi, no es momento de hacer bromas. Has sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, y estamos muy preocupados. Queremos asegurarnos que estas bien.

 

La sonrisa que tenía Kusanagi en ese momento escondía una pequeña esperanza: deseaba que en realidad Saru estuviera de broma y que todo eso se quedara como una anécdota. Pero toda esa esperanza se rompió en cuanto vio a Saru negar con la cabeza.

 

\- Lo siento… No me acuerdo de vosotros. - dirigió su mirada hacia Anna y suspiró. - Lo siento… Tampoco sé quién eres.

 

Anna miró a través de los ojos de Saru y soltó un sonoro suspiro.  Se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano.

 

\- Suoh Mikoto… - dijo suavemente con su delicada voz. - ¿Ese nombre… significa algo para ti?

 

Ante la nueva negativa de Saru, Anna y Kusanagi suspiraron decepcionados y desanimados. Parecía definitivo: Fushimi Saruhiko padecía amnesia.

 

Sin embargo, la reacción de Misaki no iba a ser igual. La rabia corría por sus venas y apretaba los puños conteniéndose. Se acercó a Saru y le cogió suavemente de la camiseta del hospital.

 

\- No me hace gracia, maldito estúpido… Si estas de broma, para.

 

La mano de Misaki temblaba. No estaba enfadado, a pesar de lo que podía parecer. Por dentro… estaba destrozado.

 

Saru, a pesar de no entender nada, captó los sentimientos de Misaki a la perfección, por lo que le cogió de la mano y la apartó suavemente, Agachó la cabeza y, con la voz destrozada por el dolor, dijo:

 

\- Lo siento… Realmente lo siento.

 

Antes de abandonar la habitación por recomendación del doctor, Misaki se giró para mirar hacia su antiguo compañero una última vez. Hubo un detalle que le hizo tener un pinchazo en el estómago: ya no tenía el símbolo quemado de HOMRA en su clavícula izquierda.

 

Había desaparecido por completo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene el drama ~ gracias por leer hasta el final del capítulo<3


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ¿Que nos pasó? - preguntó con mucha suavidad.
> 
> \- ¿A qué te refieres?
> 
> \- entre tú y yo… Éramos muy amigos, pero… tuvimos problemas, ¿no es así?
> 
> \- ¿de verdad quieres que te lo cuente?
> 
> \- ¿Porque… no iba a querer?
> 
> \- Puede que no… te guste lo que oigas sobre ti mismo.

Pocos días después, Saruhiko recibió el alta. Aunque no mejoró demasiado, ya que sus recuerdos no habían vuelto en absoluto, los médicos consideraron que podía hacer vida normal. Pero no sabía quién era cuando se miraba en el espejo, no recordaba los rostros de todos los nombres que le habían mencionado en el hospital…

 Le vino a la mente  la imagen de esa niñita rubia de pelo largo y vestido rojo. Sus ojos iban a juego con su vestido, y su piel era blanca como la leche. En lo poco que había aparecido le transmitió inocencia, dulzura, madurez… Demasiadas cosas para una niña de esa edad, pensó. Le dio la impresión que sobre los hombros de esa niña pesaba una gran responsabilidad, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba. También recordó que le preguntó por alguien en concreto.

 

“Suoh Mikoto”...  ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Y porque a esa niña parecía importarle tanto?

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Me niego!

 Los ojos de Misaki estaban rojos de rabia.

 - Yata-chan, ya oíste al médico. - Kusanagi intervino para intentar suavizar la situación. - Están intentando que Fushimi recupere la memoria pero no ha habido avances, por lo que sugieren que pase un tiempo en el sitio donde comenzó todo para él. - suspiró agotado. - Y ese sitio es HOMRA, te guste o no. Y tenemos que aceptarlo… Por el bien de Fushimi.

 “por el bien de Fushimi”...

 Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Misaki estaba realmente preocupado por Saruhiko, lo que hacía que una parte de él quisiera tenerlo a su lado en estos momentos tan difíciles… Pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

 Le dio la espalda.

 - Haced lo que queráis.

 

* * *

 

 La puerta se abrió horas después, y Saru entró en el bar por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Aunque él no era consciente de ello.

 - Bienvenido a HOMRA, Fushimi.

 Saru se puso la mano en el pecho. Aunque no recordara nada de ese lugar, por algún motivo se le había acelerado el corazón al entrar. La sonrisa de Kusanagi era cálida y tranquilizadora, quería calmar el nerviosismo de Saruhiko haciéndole más fácil estos momentos.

 - Vosotros… ¿Estáis aquí siempre? - Saru no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, examinando cada rincón con sus curiosos ojos.

\- Si, esta es sede de HOMRA. - le contestó. - La mayoría no vivimos aquí, pero este es nuestro lugar de reunión.

\- Oh… Entiendo.

 En ese momento Saru era como un niño que había entrado en un lugar nuevo y cotilleaba todo lo que podía. La mayoría de los miembros de HOMRA no podían dejar de observarle mientras pensaban que, efectivamente, la persona que tenían delante no era Fushimi Saruhiko. El accidente le cambió por completo y eliminó de su interior cualquier ápice de la personalidad de Saru.

 Kusanagi suspiró.

 - ¡Ah, sí! - miró a Misaki. - Yata-chan, ¿porque no le enseñas el resto del local?

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! No te lo tomes así. Tú y Fushimi sois buenos amigos, ¿no es así?

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- ¿Ah… si? - Saru parpadeó, perplejo. - ¿Es eso cierto?

 Estaba confuso. No parecía que ese chico de la gorra y él tuvieran una buena relación. Sin embargo, recordó el momento del hospital, cuando le dijo que no le reconocía. Podía detectar perfectamente el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.  No parecía que se llevaran bien, pero sí  que vio verdaderos sentimientos escondidos en su interior.

 Mientras se perdía en esos pensamientos, Kusanagi seguía molestando a Misaki de esa forma, sobretodo porque conocía la relación que tenían ellos dos antes de que todo eso pasara. Jugaba también con el hecho de que Saruhiko no recordaba nada de nada, y era tan vulnerable que cualquier cosa que le dijeran en ese momento, él podía creérselo.

 Sin saber cómo, eso acabó en una discusión tonta entre Misaki y Kusanagi. Saru esbozó una media sonrisa mientras pensaba que el lugar donde había ido a parar no era tan malo después de todo. Se preguntó si realmente llegó a pertenecer a este lugar, o solo lo habían invitado como una muestra de amabilidad.

 Decidió apartar esos pensamientos tan negativos de su cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en ello. Además, estaba en un sitio nuevo en el cual todo parecía brillar con luz propia. Sus ojos se fueron hacia otras zonas del bar: las lámparas, los sofás, la decoración… Se movía por el espacio sin que nadie percatara de ello.

  Se dieron cuenta, al acabar esa discusión inútil, que Saruhiko ya no estaba junto a ellos. Se había sentido atraído por las fotos que habían colgadas en la pared y no paraba de mirarlas.

 Anna se había acercado a él y le miraba con una media sonrisa.

 - Todos estos… ¿sois vosotros? - preguntó Saru.

\- si. - asintió. - Aquí estamos todos los que formamos parte de HOMRA… Y algunos antiguos miembros,

  Esa última parte de la frase fue la más dura y difícil de pronunciar. Saru se dio cuenta de eso, e instintivamente, buscaba a alguien que no estuviera presente en el bar pero sí que saliera en las fotos.

 Sus ojos se posaron en una de las fotos en las que salían todos.

 - ¿Quiénes son estos dos? - preguntó, aunque con algo de temor de que su pregunta pudiera hacerle daño a esa niña que tenía junto a él.

\- El del pelo rubio es Totsuka Tatara, uno de los antiguos miembros. Él… - bajó la mirada. - … Murió. Lo asesinaron.

\- Oh… - soltó Saru, casi sin darse cuenta. - Lo siento mucho…

 Anna negó con la cabeza, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

 - No te preocupes… Es una historia muy larga... Y no quiero llenarte la cabeza con cosas negativas en tu primer día aquí.

\- Eres muy amable.

 Saru sonrió con una sinceridad no muy propia de él. Anna le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura mientras que el resto de HOMRA estaban atónitos. No parecían el mismo Saruhiko que todos conocían.

 Volvió a mirar a las fotografías, pero esta vez se interesó por el chico de pelo rojo.

 - … ¿Y él?

\- Suoh Mikoto… Nuestro anterior rey.

 Saru se sorprendió de volver a oír ese nombre parte de Anna.

 - ¿Vuestro… rey? - volvió a mirar las imágenes desconcertado. - Y… ¿Dónde está?

\- Muerto. - Misaki respondió sin vacilar. - Tu rey lo mató.

 Todo se volvió frio, casi congelado. Saru se giró y volvió a ver en él la misma expresión que cuando se encontraron en el hospital.

 - ¡Yata-chan! - Kusanagi le recriminó.

\- ¡No, que lo oiga! - se encaró a Saru. - ¿No era eso lo que querías, saber la verdad y recuperar la memoria? Pues ahí va un recordatorio: ¡Te llamas Saruhiko Fushimi, estuviste aquí en HOMRA hasta que decidiste traicionarnos y unirte a los azules! ¡Tú rey, Reisi Munakata mató al nuestro!

\- ¡Ya basta! Yata-chan, lo estás asustando.

\- ¡Me da igual! - esta vez se encaró a Kusanagi, preso de la rabia. - ¡tiene que saberlo! ¡Tiene que saber que hizo él y que hicieron los de su clan!

\- ¡Pero él no tiene la culpa!

\- ¡me traicionó y me abandonó! ¿de eso tampoco tiene la culpa?

 El ambiente se volvió muy pesado dentro del bar de HOMRA. Misaki estaba rabioso y había soltado algo que no quería decir. No quería revelarle a Saru sus sentimientos tan pronto. Es cierto que se sentía dolido y abandonado por Saru y, aunque el Saru de aquel momento no era el mismo que el que le traicionó, no podía dejar de lado su rencor.

 Preso de la rabia, abandonó el bar dando un portazo, dejando a Saru algo descolocado.

 - Fushimi, discúlpale. Él…

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Entre nosotros dos, ¿qué ocurrió?

 Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa no solo a Kusanagi, sino al resto de miembros. Kusanagi se rascó la nuca, sin saber que decir.

 - Bueno, yo solo sé lo que nos dijo él… Pero eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle tú.

 Saruhiko asintió con timidez mientras sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sabía, o por lo menos intuía, que tratar con ese chico llamado Misaki al que acababa de conocer iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que se pensaba.

 Pero, por alguna extraña razón,  se sentía atraído por él y deseaba pasar más tiempo a su lado… Aunque solo fuera con el propósito de intentar recordar algo de su vida anterior.

 

* * *

 

Las horas pasaron… Y Misaki no volvió al bar.

 Saruhiko miraba por la ventana, preocupado por la ausencia de ese chico. De algún modo, se sentía culpable de haber provocado esa situación.

 - No te preocupes. - Kusanagi se había acercado a él y le había puesto una mano en el hombro. - Siempre hace estas cosas, pero luego siempre vuelve. No podría abandonar HOMRA, su hogar…

\- ¿Y porque yo sí lo hice?

\- Quien sabe que tenías en la cabeza en ese momento. - se encogió de hombros, - Lo que sí que quiero que sepas es que Yata-chan y tú antes estabais muy unidos… Por eso él se comporta así ahora. Así que ten paciencia con él, ¿sí?

 Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda antes de acercarse a la barra y coger su chaqueta.

 -Te recomiendo que no te quedes todo el rato pegado a la ventana. Necesitas descansar, ¿no es así?

\- Si… Supongo.

\- Te preparé un cojín para que duermas en el sofá. Siento que no tengamos una cama para ti, pero mañana ya pensaremos en algo. De todos modos, si necesitas algo, Anna está en el piso de arriba, la primera puerta a la izquierda. Nos vemos.

 Al verle marchar, algo se removió dentro de él. Kusanagi parecía tan amable, tan familiar… Todos, a excepción de Misaki, parecían tratarle muy bien. No todos le mostraban su sonrisa, pero ninguno de ellos parecía guardarle rencor a Saruhiko por lo que había hecho antes de perder la memoria… ¿porque? ¿Es que acaso no les había traicionado? Kusanagi había recriminado el comportamiento de Misaki, pero ¿y si solo él había tenido el valor de decir lo que todos realmente sentían?

 Empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar y con ganas de marcharse de allí. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza y se sentía mareado. La amnesia, aparte de borrarle absolutamente todos sus recuerdos, también le hacía sentirse colapsado cuando recibía mucha información de golpe… Y ese día había sido un día cargado de emociones.

  Al final, la presión que sentía en el pecho le impulsó a salir del bar sin mirar hacia atrás.

 Caminó dando tumbos, sin pensar a dónde iba. Ya no reconocía las calles pero algo le atraía a perderse en ellas.  Sin darse cuenta, se alejó bastante del bar y llegó a un parque. Ese mismo lugar, por el día estaba repleto de niños, parejas de adolescentes, familias… Pero por la noche, a oscuras, estaba muy solitario. E incluso daba un poco de miedo.

 A Saruhiko se le erizó la piel al sentir el aire frio rozar sus orejas. El corazón se le disparó al darse cuenta en donde estaba. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, y mucho menos como volver.

 - ¿h-hola?

 Su voz temblorosa hacia evidente el miedo que sentía.

 No podía parar de mirar hacia todos lados, buscando desesperadamente alguien que le resultara familiar de HOMRA, o algunas de las personas vestidas de azul que habían pasado por la habitación de hospital cuando él despertó.

 poco a poco, empezaba a captar un ruido extraño. Era como el sonido de unas ruedas acercándose. No eran grandes como los de un coche o una bicicleta, sino más bien pequeñas, como las de un monopatín. El pánico se apoderó de él y fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que se topó con un árbol. Se agachó y se tapó las orejas con las manos. Estaba temblando del miedo, y deseaba que ese ruido cesase cuanto antes. Pero, desgraciadamente, ese sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte… Como si se acercase a él.

  Ya no sabía qué hacer para deshacerse de esa sensación. No tenía fuerzas para correr, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí. Quien sabe que peligro se estaba acercando, y si tendría tiempo de escapar una vez que estuviera cerca.

 Cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, su corazón dio un vuelco enorme, y en un impulso, se tiró para atrás. La mala suerte hizo que se golpeara la cabeza en el mismo lugar donde se había golpeado semanas atrás.

 - ¡idiota! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Te vas a volver a hacer daño!

  Al sentir esa voz familiar, alzó la vista. Su cuerpo se relajó al volver a ver a ese chico al que todos llamaban ‘Yata-chan’.

 - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes sangre?

 Misaki estaba preocupado, el golpe parecía serio aunque no se hizo mucho daño.

 Aun aturdido por el golpe, los ojos de Saru se posaron en ese monopatín que llevaba. Así que era eso… de ahí venia el ruido de las ruedas que le atormentaba.

 Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír, lo que dejó a Misaki totalmente desconcertado.

 - ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

\- Debo de estar loco… - su sonrisa sarcástica sí que recordaba más al antiguo Saru, pero no era lo mismo. - Dime la verdad… ¿Siempre he sido un paranoico?

\- Tu… - La mirada de Misaki se volvió algo triste. - Eres el tío más listo que conozco.

 Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos. A Saru le había comenzado a latir el corazón sin motivo y estaba algo sonrojado. Apartó la mirada, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

 - ¿Que nos pasó? - preguntó con mucha suavidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- entre tú y yo… Éramos muy amigos, pero… tuvimos problemas, ¿no es así?

\- ¿de verdad quieres que te lo cuente?

\- ¿Porque… no iba a querer?

\- Puede que no… te guste lo que oigas sobre ti mismo.

 El suspiro de Misaki le dio a entender que no estaba muy conforme con contárselo.

 - Olvídalo, voy a llevarte de vuelta al bar.

\- ¡Pero…! - se levantó. - ¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste antes?

 Misaki no respondió. Parecía no querer hablar del tema.

 - No era el momento… Así que ya hablaremos de eso.

 La culpabilidad volvió a invadir a Saruhiko. Era el responsable del enfado que había tenido Misaki antes, y ahora parecía estar molesto por habérselo recordado. Pero el propio Misaki insistía que lo olvidaran, así que Saru empezaba a creer que era lo mejor.

 - Yata-chan…

\- No.

\- … ¿eh?

 Estaba de espaldas a él, pero cuando oyó que Saru lo llamaba de esa forma, se giró con una media sonrisa en la cara. Suspiró antes de decir algo de lo que probablemente se iba a arrepentir.

 - Tu siempre me llamabas ‘Misaki’.

 Emprendieron el camino de vuelta al bar. Aunque Saru no se sabía el camino, lo único que hacía era seguir a ese chico al que a partir de ahora llamaría ‘Misaki’

 

* * *

 

 Entraron al bar y todo estaba igual de silencioso que cuando se fue.

 Habían tenido suerte, nadie se había percatado de esta aventura nocturna que había tenido. Saruhiko pensó que no valía la pena preocupar a nadie más de lo que ya les había preocupado.

 - A todo esto… ¿Porque llegaste a ese parque? - preguntó Saru.

\- Quería pasear un poco… Y despejarme.

\- Ah…

 Volvió a recordar los gritos de Misaki, y los sentimientos que estaban detrás de esos gritos. Hubo algo, o más bien alguien que volvió a la mente de Saru y que le intrigaba aún más que su propio pasado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había tomado una decisión.

 Al notarle callado, Misaki se giró y vio a Saru de pie, pensativo.

 - ¿No vas a dormir?

\- Aún no… - se rascó la nuca. - Quiero… hacer algo antes.

 Misaki se encogió de hombros antes de bajar al sótano, donde dormía.

 - Pues yo me voy. - su voz de iba alejando a medida que iba bajando las escaleras. - y como vuelvas a escaparte del bar, ¡Te mataré!

 Al verle desaparecer, Saruhiko suspiró y subió las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba. Tal y como le había indicado Kusanagi horas antes, se dirigió a la primera puerta a la izquierda. No quería despertar a Anna, así que se aseguró muy bien de comprobar que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida antes de picar a la puerta.

 La dulce y melosa voz de Anna le hizo entender  a Saruhiko que, efectivamente, estaba despierta.

 Saruhiko entró en la habitación observándolo todo, tal y como hizo al entrar en el bar. la habitación era de color rojo pastel y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. A pesar  de ser la reina del Clan Rojo, también había algunos peluches, libros y cualquier otro objeto propio de una niña de 12 años.

 - Oh… Hola, Fushimi. ¿Ocurre algo?

 Anna estaba sorprendida por la visita de Saruhiko, no se la esperaba, y menos tan pronto.

 - necesito… Un favor. - Soltó tropezándose con sus propias palabras. . - Creo… que no será agradable para ti, pero… Lo necesito.

 Ante sus palabras, Anna negó con la cabeza.

 - Noimporta. Sea lo que sea, si puedo ayudarte, lo haré.

 La sonrisa de esa niña le tranquilizó un poco, y le dio la confianza suficiente como para pedirle lo que había venido a pedir.

 

 - Suoh Mikoto… - dijo simplemente. - Necesito que me hables de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me da mucha pena Saru en este capítulo sobre todo porque se siente como un pez fuera del agua en el bar de HOMRA ;-;


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki se alejó de él. Estaba enfadado, pero a la vez dolido. Había demostrado su debilidad y herido su propio orgullo delante de alguien al cual consideró su enemigo durante un tiempo. Estaba rojo como un tomate, pero eso no le importaba. Eso era lo único que se le había ocurrido para intentar que Saru no se fuera de ahí. Había mostrado unos sentimientos que llevaba escondidos dentro de su corazón y que él mismo había bloqueado durante años… y todo para que su plan se fuera al traste.

Anna tardó en reaccionar ante aquello.

 

La petición de Saru le pilló por sorpresa, pero, de todos modos, no le extraño. Ella fue la primera en mencionárselo en el hospital, y Misaki lo había vuelto a mencionar ese mismo día. Era un personaje enigmático que aparecía en las fotos, todos parecían admirarle y tenerle cariño… Pero, sin embargo, murió.

 A pesar de su final trágico, ese personaje despertaba el interés de Saru. Quería saber más cosas sobre él… Y su historia.

 Anna entendía eso, y no tardó en aceptar la propuesta de Saru. Se sentó en la cama e invitó a Saru a hacer lo mismo.

 - Siéntate… - le miró con una sonrisa. - Es una larga historia.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Saru se despertó sintiendo un pinchazo en la cabeza. No había dormido demasiado, y la historia de Mikoto le había hecho reflexionar. Había sido mucha información de golpe, además con datos que no podía simplemente dejarlos pasar.

 Se incorporó y miró hacia todos lados. Aunque ya había luz del sol, parecía demasiado pronto como para que hubiera alguien levantado. Instintivamente, miró hacia las escaleras que daban al sótano. “Así que Misaki duerme ahí”, pensó. Su curiosidad despertó de nuevo y fue bajando las escaleras hasta el sótano.

 Sin embargo, no parecía estar allí en ese momento. Eso le dio tranquilidad y, a la vez, libertad para curiosear un poco a su antojo. El sótano, que tenía un sofá, una televisión, un pequeño baño y una modesta cama en una pequeña habitación le hizo preguntarse si de verdad era este el sitio donde Misaki dormía todas las noches.

 Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al chocarse su pierna con lo que parecía ser un baúl un tanto extraño. Lo observó durante un rato y dudó si abrirlo o esperar a que Misaki apareciera por allí para preguntarle que había dentro.

 Al final, la primera opción le pareció más tentadora y abrió el baúl, dejando de lado sus dudas iniciales.

 - ¿Qué es esto?

 En él encontró un montón de trastos que, a su parecer, le parecían un poco inútiles. Había, sin embargo, otras cosas que le llamaron la atención. Vio un palo grande de metal, con dos extremos más gordos. Parecía un arma de lucha, y no parecía tener otra utilidad. También vio a continuación dos bates: uno estaba doblado y roto, mientras que el otro estaba casi nuevo, pero tenía bastante sangre seca. Se extrañó por eso y lo cogió con la mano para verlo más de cerca.

 Al hacerlo, algo en su cerebro se activó. Por su mente pasaron un montón de imágenes confusas, en las que solo veía lucha, pero no tenía ni idea de quién (aparte de él) la protagonizaba. Lo que sí que estaba seguro es que se llevó un buen golpe y la visión se tornó oscura. A continuación, sintió un dolor agudo y penetrante en el cerebro, que le hizo soltar el bate de inmediato. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a hiperventilar mientras esperaba a que se le pasara.

 El dolor fue menguando poco a poco hasta que desapareció. Se repuso un poco y reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? Decidió que la mejor forma de encontrar respuestas a ello era cogiendo el bate de nuevo, así cabía la posibilidad de volver a recuperar esas imágenes. Pero para su sorpresa, dichas imágenes no volvieron a surgir. Ni siquiera volvió a sentir el dolor de cabeza.

 Ante esa incógnita, se quedó analizando el bate ensangrentado sin soltar todo lo demás. No se dio cuenta ni siquiera que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

 - ¿¡Que haces!?

El grito hizo que se le cayeran todas las cosas que tenía en la mano. Se giró para ver a Misaki acabado de salir de la ducha, con su ropa habitual (pero sin su gorro) y con una toalla en sus hombros. Su expresión era enfadada, bastante más que de costumbre.

\- P-perdón. - titubeó Saru, nervioso al verle. - Solo me levanté y… Bueno, no había nadie despierto…

\- ¿Y eso te da derecho a bajar a aquí y a cotillear todo sin mi permiso?

\- N-no…

\- Te voy a enseñar una de las normas más importantes de HOMRA: Nadie toca mis cosas. ¿Entendido?

Asintió mientras Misaki cogía todas las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo. En cuanto cogió el bate, cerró los ojos suspirando.

\- Ese bate… ¿Hay algo especial en él? - le preguntó Saru.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Al tocarlo… me han venido una especie de recuerdos.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - le miró perplejo. - ¿recuerdas algo?

\- No mucho. - negó con la cabeza. - Solo… Había una lucha, y… Recuerdo la sensación de darme un buen golpe… Luego, todo se volvía negro… Y justo después de eso me dieron unos pinchazos en la cabeza… Y eso es todo.  

 Misaki suspiró de nuevo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Oye… - comenzó a decir Saru. - ¿porque tienes dos bates?

\- ¿Y qué más da?

\- Solo quería saberlo. – se encogió de hombros. – No entiendo porque guardas dos bates, uno destrozado y el otro ensangrentado, cuando tienes un palo.

 Misaki suspiró. Parecía resistirse a contarle la verdad, pero sabía que había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Cogió el primer bate y se lo mostró mas de cerca.  

 - Este era mi más preciado tesoro antes… Pero lo usé demasiado al parecer. Se me rompió poco después de la muerte de Mikoto.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- estaba lleno de rabia y la pagaba con todo el mundo. - le miró. - Incluso alguna vez te golpeé con el sin venir a cuento.

\- Ese tipo de peleas… ¿era normal en nosotros?

\- Lo raro seria que no lo hiciéramos. -suspiró. - Pero se rompió definitivamente cuando HOMRA estuvo a punto de desaparecer.

 Saru asintió. Recordó algo en relación a la casi disolución de HOMRA cuando habló con Anna la noche anterior.

 - Entonces pasaron unas cuantas cosas… Y Anna se convirtió en nuestra nueva reina y empecé a usar este palo. - dijo mostrándole el palo de acero que tenía en su mano.

\- Y… ¿El otro bate?

 A través de su expresión, Saru pudo entender que el bate ensangrentado era un tema que Misaki no había podido superar aún.

 - Olvídalo… No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

\- No… Da igual. Te hubieras enterado de todos modos.

 Dejó el resto de los objetos en el sofá excepto el bate ensangrentado.

 - Este… es el responsable de tu amnesia.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- ya te he dicho antes que tú y yo peleábamos mucho. ¿no? - suspiró. - A pesar de tener ese palo, yo… Quería tener otro bate, y me hice con uno nuevo, con la idea de usarlo solamente para pelearme contigo.

\- no entiendo nada… O sea, ¿solo lo usabas para luchar conmigo? Pero… ¿Por qué?

 Misaki le dedicó una media sonrisa.

 - Quería ponerte las cosas fáciles. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú y no quería abusar de ti con mi fuerza.

 Saru frunció el ceño, no se creía lo que le decía.

 - Apuesto a que es mentira.

\- Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

 Una extraña sensación de nostalgia, causada por esa conversación, invadió a Saru. ¿Era posible que, a pesar de no recordar nada, sintiera la extraña necesidad de pelearse con él? empezó a pensar que la conexión que les unía a ellos dos era algo más profundo que lo que se imaginaba.

 - Entonces, ese bate… ¿Fue el que me causó el accidente?

 La expresión de Misaki se oscureció de golpe.

 - Si… Nuestra pelea fue más fuerte que de costumbre y te lancé contra un muro de hormigón… Este se derrumbó encima tuyo y te quedaste inconsciente.

 Saru, inconscientemente, se rascó la nuca.

 - Es extraño… Hablas de mí, pero siento como si le hubiese pasado a otra persona.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Yo ahora… no me veo capaz de luchar contigo. y menos en una lucha de tal magnitud…

\- El accidente te cambió. - dijo simplemente, - Ya no eres el mismo Saru que conocimos todos. Tu personalidad, tu forma de hablar, tus expresiones… - Sus ojos se fueron hacia su clavícula izquierda. - Tu marca…

 A Misaki casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al darse cuenta de que había mencionado algo que él mismo se juró no volver a hablar más de ello.

 - ¿Qué marca? - Se dio cuenta de donde miraba y se descubrió esa parte de la camisa. - aquí no veo nada… ¿Seguro que aquí había una marca? ¿Cómo era?

\- Como esta.

 Misaki también se descubrió la camisa y dejó ver su marca de HOMRA.

 - Todos los miembros de HOMRA tenemos una igual. La tuya sin embargo te la intentaste borrar cuando te fuiste de aquí… Pero no lo lograste del todo y solo conseguiste quemarla un poco.

\- Pero... aquí no hay nada. Ni una marca entera, ni una quemada… - se tocó la zona con la yema de los dedos. - Ni siquiera… La textura es diferente.

\- La había. - contestó Misaki de forma tajante. - Pero… Desapareció.

\- … Cuando tuve el accidente. - dedujo Saru. - ¿Es eso?

\- Sí.

 Se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que palabras decir para librarse de ese ambiente tan tenso que se había formado.

 - ¿hay algo... que pueda hacer para remediarlo?

\- No… No es necesario. No es tu culpa…

\- tampoco la tuya.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? - le miró con incredulidad. - ¡Te he dicho que sufriste el accidente por mi culpa!

\- pero también me dijiste que eso lo hacíamos habitualmente. ¿no? Si lo hemos hecho habitualmente, algo tuve que hacer mal yo para acabar malherido.

Saru pronto se dio cuenta de que era inútil continuar con la conversación, ya que no iba a sacar nada en claro. Sonrió de medio lado.

 - Olvídalo, ¿sí? - se fue hacia las escaleras - ¿Podemos ir a arriba? tengo hambre y no he comido nada aún.

 Empezó a subir las escaleras mientras Misaki le miraba desde abajo.

 - Saru… - dijo para sí mismo. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

 

* * *

 

La mañana avanzó lentamente para Saru… Más que el día anterior, su primer día allí. Había sobrevivido las primeras 24 horas en aquel extraño local lleno de gente aún más extraña. Sentía comodidad y al mismo tiempo vez inseguridad. Como si encajara y a la vez no entre todas esas personas.

 Anna se levantó y conversó casi toda la mañana con él, mientras que Misaki estaba algo más apartado, absorto en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su amigo de vez en cuando. Pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido esa misma mañana y en los significados ocultos que podía tener. Meditaba también sobre los pasos que debía seguir a continuación, que podría hacer para arreglarlo todo y que Saru volviera a la normalidad.

 No había llegado a ninguna conclusión cuando, bien avanzada la tarde, se dio cuenta que volvían a estar solos en el bar. Kusanagi se había ausentado un momento para comprar la cena, Anna se había retirado a su habitación a la espera de la cena, y el resto ya se había marchado. Se habían quedado ellos dos solos… De nuevo.

 Misaki, que estaba en el sofá mirando su teléfono móvil, parecía no estar prestando mucha atención a Saru, el cual divagaba por la tienda como el primer día. Sin embargo, su paciencia pareció agotarse cuando suspiró y dejó a un lado su móvil.

 - Oye. - el tono de Misaki denotaba también una pizca de irritabilidad.

\- ¿Q-Que? - se sobresaltó. - ¿Que he hecho ahora?

\- Deja de dar vueltas por el bar. Me pones nervioso.

\- Pero ¿y qué hago sino?

\- Lo que quieras. Pero al menos no te pases el rato mirando las imágenes de la pared, ¿quieres?

\- Pero… ¡Tengo curiosidad! - volvió a mirar las imágenes. - Estos somos tú y yo, ¿No? tengo curiosidad porque básicamente no sé prácticamente nada de ti y de mí… Y tú no pareces querer contármelo… Por eso tengo que buscar respuestas en esas fotografías.

 Misaki suspiró, molesto.

 - Haz lo que quieras.

 De repente, y sin esperárselo, la puerta del bar se abrió. Saru se sobresaltó, no se había acabado de acostumbrar a esa campanita que sonaba cada vez que entraba alguien. Se acercó a la puerta, curioso por quien acababan de entrar, mientras que Misaki ya había adoptado una actitud defensiva.

Ante él tenían a un hombre alto, con gafas y con un peinado que en ocasiones podía recordar al suyo propio. Su uniforme era azul y tenía una espada del mismo color atada a la cintura. Tenía una sonrisa un tanto soberbia, que se incrementó al ver a Saru.

 - Por fin nos vemos, Fushimi. - hizo una pequeña reverencia para después volver a mirarlo. - No me recuerdas, así que me presentaré: Me llamo Reisi Munakata. Soy el jefe de SCEPTER 4, el Clan Azul… Y también tu rey.

 Tragó saliva en cuanto escucho eso. “Así que es él…”, pensó. Recordó todo lo que le habían contado de él, sobre todo lo relacionado con ese misterioso hombre llamado Suoh Mikoto. Lo examinó brevemente mientras pensaba que como un hombre que parecía tan serio y sereno podría haber cometido un acto tan atroz.

 

\- Vamos, no me mires así. ¿Es que no te han hablado de mí?

\- Vete. - le interrumpió Misaki con dureza. - No pintas nada aquí.

\- Suponía que dirías eso, Yata Misaki. - sonrió con esa soberbia que le caracterizaba. - Pero tanto tú como el resto de tu clan sabéis que lo que hice fue lo que Mikoto realmente deseaba. Pero… - su mirada se volvió más fría de lo normal. - Ojalá… no lo hubiera tenido que hacer.

 Aunque su arrepentimiento aprecia sincero, Misaki no se lo acababa de creer. Tal y como Saru, o como el propio Munakata intuía, haría falta más que una simple disculpa y una explicación para que Misaki le perdonara definitivamente.

 - ¿A qué has venido?

\- Solo he venido a ver cómo estaba Fushimi. Es un miembro de confianza de mi clan, y como su rey, me preocupo.

\- ¡Ja! - se burló Misaki. - ¿Dónde estabas cuando estaba inconsciente?

\- Vine a visitarlo, aunque tú no lo creas.

\- ¿¡Me tomas por tonto!? - Misaki estaba encendido de la rabia de nuevo. - ¡Yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo! ¡YO! - le señaló con el dedo, acusándolo. - ¡Y no te vi ni una vez!

\- No te hagas el duro. Aunque estuvieras las 24 horas junto a su cama, en ocasiones también te quedabas dormido. Yo aparecí en esas horas, en las que tú dormías y en la que no había absolutamente nadie. Mi objetivo evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios como este.

 Saruhiko observaba este enfrentamiento desde la distancia. Podía intuir que, a pesar de todo, su “rey” estaba realmente preocupado. Por ese motivo, se había presentado en el territorio del clan enemigo a pesar del riesgo que eso conllevaba. La enemistad que se creado con Misaki y con otros miembros de HOMRA era un hecho que debía tener en cuenta antes de presentarse allí.

\- Bueno, no importa. - Munakata suspiró con una sonrisa. - No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a SCEPTER 4.

Saru y Misaki se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

 - ¿¡Pero que estás diciendo!? - Misaki se había vuelto a encender. - ¿Como que tiene que volver?

\- Ese fue el trato al que habíamos llegado ¿No? Fushimi debía regresar a su “lugar de origen” para intentar recuperar sus recuerdos o al menos recuperarse del trauma. Y en cuanto ya estuviera en condiciones, debía volver a SCEPTER 4 cuanto antes.

\- ¿¡Pero que no ves que no está bien!? ¡Sigue teniendo amnesia!

Munakata le lanzó a Misaki una de las miradas más duras que pudo encontrar.

 - No puedes protegerle siempre… en algún momento se recuperará, lo recordará todo y comprenderá que este no es su lugar. Y cuando antes lo entiendas, mejor.

 Mientras que Misaki frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, Saru no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. Estaba algo asustado, había algo que le empujaba a alejarse de él.

\- Solo voy a recordarte una cosa: En cuanto estés bien, deberás volver a SCEPTER 4. Es tu obligación.

 Se giró y se fue por la puerta con la misma elegancia con la que había venido.

 - ¿Que… acaba de pasar?

\- Olvídalo... mejor que no te acerques a ese tipo.

\- En algún momento tendré que hacerlo. En algún momento tendré que volver...creo.

\- … ¿vas a irte?

 El tono de Misaki era duro, pero también había una pizca de dolor en él.

 - No es que quiera… pero ya le oíste, ¿no? Es mi “obligación” ... Es mi rey y tendré que ir… Supongo.

\- También era tu obligación quedarte aquí y nos traicionaste y te fuiste con ese tipo…

 Saruhiko suspiró. Estaba molesto por esta conversación, sobre todo por el hecho de que ya habían hablado de ese tema el día anterior.

 - Cállate. No puedo responder a eso si no lo he vivido.

\- ¡Sí que lo viviste! - se levantó de la silla. - Solo que no te acuerdas.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? Ni siquiera recuerdo como me pasó el accidente.

 Aquello le afectó a Misaki más de lo que él admitiría nunca. Había intentado olvidar todos esos sentimientos, pero todo había vuelto de muevo. Se sentía ahogado por la culpabilidad y no podía remediarlo. Agarró con fuerza a Saru por el cuello de la camisa.

 - No te vayas. No… - agachó la cabeza, no quería que Saru viera su rostro. - No es justo…

\- ¿No es… justo?

\- ¡No es justo que te vayas después de haber preocupado a todo el mundo de esta forma!

 Saruhiko sonrió de forma sarcástica.

 - ¿Preocupar, dices? ¿porque debería preocuparos a vosotros, cuando fuiste tú mismo el que me dijo que os había traicionado?

\- Tienes que quedarte… para reparar todo lo que has hecho en el pasado.

\- Misaki…

\- Por favor… - alzó la cabeza. - ¡Por favor!

 Por primera vez desde que Saru había llegado a allí, sus miradas se comunicaron. Los ojos de Saru desprendían inseguridad, miedo y un pequeño y confuso sentimiento que le ordenaba seguir estando allí, con esa gente. Mientras que los ojos de Misaki rebosaban dolor, rabia y un deseo que crecía cada vez más dentro de él. Sus corazones latían con fuerza y casi al unísono. Algo les estaba pasando... y no sabían lo que eran.

 - Dame un solo motivo por el que deba quedarme a aquí.

 Los segundos posteriores se volvieron los más extraños. Saru pestañeó y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Misaki a escasos milímetros de él. Sus labios se rozaron y provocaron en él una sensación de cosquilleo. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosa suave. Estaba sorprendido y avergonzado, pero no parecía haber una sensación de rechazo. Estaba más bien confuso.

 La reacción de Misaki no fue muy diferente. Se separaron y se miraron dando un suspiro, mientras intentaban controlar los latidos de sus corazones.

 - ¿Que… acabas de hacer?

 Misaki escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Saru mientras respiraba con profundidad.

 - No te vayas… Te lo pido por última vez…

 Su voz era baja y temblorosa, como si quisiera echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

 - Misaki, por favor… - le apartó con suavidad. - Sabes que… tendré que hacerlo.

 Misaki se alejó de él. Estaba enfadado, pero a la vez dolido. Había demostrado su debilidad y herido su propio orgullo delante de alguien al cual consideró su enemigo durante un tiempo.  Estaba rojo como un tomate, pero eso no le importaba. Eso era lo único que se le había ocurrido para intentar que Saru no se fuera de ahí. Había mostrado unos sentimientos que llevaba escondidos dentro de su corazón y que él mismo había bloqueado durante años… y todo para que su plan se fuera al traste.

 Le dio la espalda, intentando controlar el cúmulo de sensaciones que tenía en ese momento.

 - Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie… O te juro que tú y yo volveremos a como estábamos antes de tu accidente.

 A Saru le dio un pinchazo en el corazón. Le dolía tanto pensar que en algún momento ellos podrían llegar a odiarse… Que no podía evitar que se le revolviera el estómago.

 Ambos estaban tan ocupados intentando controlar esos sentimientos que les pilló desprevenidos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

 - ¡Buenas!

 Kusanagi había entrado en el bar todo cargado de bolsas. Se fijó en la expresión de ambos extrañado.

 - ¿ocurre algo?

 Misaki se giró sin contestarle. Saru observó cómo se fue y luego volvió a mirar a Kusanagi sin saber muy bien que decir.

 - Hemos… discutido. Creo.

 La sonrisa de Kusanagi le daba a entender que eso era más habitual entre ellos dos.

 - Te pasará a menudo. Sobre todo con Yata-chan.

 Saru asintió. Presintió que lo que acababa de pasar le llevaría más de un problema.

 

* * *

 

Los días pasaron y todo se volvió más tenso. Solo Saru y Misaki sabían que había pasado, por eso el hecho que tuvieran que disimular y hacerles ver al resto de miembros que no pasaba nada era complicado.

 Los roces y la tensión que tenían durante esos días parecían pasarle factura a Saru, puesto que cada día se encontraba peor, y con una angustia en el pecho que no le dejaba hacer vida normal. Hacía días que había perdido el apetito, lo que preocupó mucho a todos, sobre todo a Misaki. Intentó hablar con él, pero todos esos intentos acababan en peleas, lo que le hacía empeorar.

 La presión pudo con él y, un día, después de haberse ausentado en la cena y haberse encerrado en su “habitación” (la cual habían preparado muy de improviso), se le empezó a nublar la vista. Tenía las piernas débiles, pero, aun así, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse en pie. A pesar de ello, se iba doblando y tumbando en el suelo progresivamente a medida que pasaban los minutos.

 

Una vez que ya sintió el contacto del frio suelo en su mejilla, sus ojos se oscurecieron y perdió la consciencia.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno, empieza el salseo :3


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ¿te crees muy gracioso?
> 
> \- No, pero eres muy simple y fácil de imitar. Casi como un niño… Adorable. 
> 
> Acto seguido recibió un golpe de una almohada en toda la cara.
> 
> \- Toma tu maldita almohada. - Misaki estaba rojo como un tomate. - Y ahora, ¡vete de mi habitación!

Saru permaneció inconsciente un buen rato. Por suerte para él, ese día Misaki estaba de mal humor y quería discutir con él sobre lo que les estaba pasando. Después de aporrear la puerta y no recibir respuesta, Misaki se temió lo peor. Echó la puerta abajo con una sola patada y entró.

 Se encontró con Saru en la misma posición en la que se había desmayado.

 - ¡Saru!

 Después de zarandearlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre y que respiraba muy lentamente. Hizo lo que pudo para ayudarle él solo, pero, como era de esperar, el escándalo que había formado había alertado a otros miembros de HOMRA.

 Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se hicieron con el control de todo y habían llamado a una ambulancia. Misaki volvió a sentirse apartado, al igual que el día que Saru tuvo el accidente. Y, además, tuvo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que ya era tan conocido para él.

Nuevamente no fue consciente de cómo le trasladaban en el hospital, ya que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvía estar en el pasillo de la habitación.

 Misaki estaba angustiado. Todo estaba pasando casi igual que la última vez.

\- No lo hagas. - dijo Kusanagi de repente. - No te culpes.

\- ¡Pero es que es mi culpa! - le interrumpió Misaki. - ¡Discutíamos mucho y nuestras discusiones le afectaron!

\- Fue él el que decidió no comer, ¿no es así?

\- Si, pero…

\- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

 A pesar de que sabía que una parte de la culpa la podía tener Misaki, no quería que su amigo se auto culpara más. Le conocía de sobra como para saber en qué medida le afectaban los temas en los que Saruhiko estaba implicado.

 - ¿Puedes contarme por qué discutíais?

\- no… 

\- ¿tan grave es?

\- Te he dicho que no te lo puedo contar. Y punto.

 Todos se volvió un poco tenso entre ellos. Afortunadamente, no duró mucho. Enseguida salió el doctor de la habitación de Saru con una cara de cierta preocupación. 

Misaki se levantó de la silla y prácticamente acosó al doctor.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Es muy grave? ¿puedo verle?

\- Está bien, no se preocupe. - le tranquilizó. - Parece que el desmayo se ha debido a un agotamiento que lleva arrastrando desde hace tiempo. A eso debemos añadir una falta de nutrición algo grave. Afortunadamente ya le hemos administrado los nutrientes necesarios y actualmente está despierto, - le mira. - Puede pasar, pero le pido que sea breve, y que procure no alterarle.

 Misaki asintió y entró en la habitación sin esperar el consentimiento de Kusanagi. 

Al entrar, Saru se le quedó mirando. Estaba bien, pero tenía un aspecto bastante cansado. Le sonrió de forma irónica.

\- Has venido, eh…

\- ¿Pensabas que no lo haría?

\- A decir verdad… - su voz era suave y cansada. - Ya no sé qué pensar de ti. 

Misaki se acercó a la cama.

 - ¿Y eso por qué? ¿es que acaso no te demostré que sentía por ti?

\- No digas estupideces… Solo fue un beso… Un beso que, de hecho, ni siquiera pedí.

\- … Y que tampoco te molestaste en rechazar. 

Se miraron a los ojos. saru estaba molesto y cansado. Solo quería que se fuera para poder descansar y, sobretodo, para poder olvidarle de una vez.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo. No vuelvas a besarme.

-¿¡Eh!? - respondió indignado. - Pero… ¿porque me estás diciendo eso?

\- ¿No ves… que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos? No quiero… que esto vaya a más.

\- ¿Porque no? ¡No entiendo nada, Saru! ¿prefieres que nos odiemos antes de que admitamos lo que sentimos?

\- No… No quería decir eso.

\- ¿Y que querías decir? 

Misaki parpadeó, perplejo. No entendía a lo que se refería Saru. En ese sentido era un poco lento para captar ese tipo de señales.

\- ¿Y qué pasa… si me enamoro de ti? - Le miró. - Si mis recuerdos vuelven… ¿Volveremos a odiarnos? 

Misaki no tenía respuesta para ello. Saru se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla.

\- No lo soportaría… de verdad que no. 

Misaki le limpió la lágrima sin saber que decir.

\- Yo… Correré ese riesgo. 

Su voz era suave, aunque rota por el dolor que le producía esa conversación.

\- Aunque… - continuó. - Si eso te hace feliz… Me mantendré al margen. Al menos en este tema.

\- Gracias… 

Saru no dijo nada más. Seguía sin mostrarle a Misaki su cara llena de lágrimas, hasta que, poco después de eso, cayó en un profundo sueño.

 

* * *

 

 

El tiempo pasó, Saru se recuperó del susto y consiguió volver a HOMRA de nuevo. Desde el mismo momento en el que puso un pie de nuevo en el bar, vio como todo era diferente. Notó a todos especialmente atentos con él y preocupados por su estado. Con quien más lo notó fue, evidentemente, con Misaki. tenía sus idas y venidas, pero sí que notó que las conversaciones se hacían más fluidas a su lado. 

De todos modos, y para asegurar no tener más peleas, los prometieron olvidarse del tema del beso y de no volver a hablar de ello. Saru se comprometió a cumplir su promesa y de olvidarse de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia Misaki. Todas esas promesas, sin embargo, se volvieron difíciles de cumplir en cuanto le comunicaron que, a partir de ahora, y por orden de la propia Anna, Saru dormiría en el sótano con Misaki. 

El propio Saru sabía que esa decisión fue tomada con el simple propósito de protegerle y, aunque lo agradecía, todo ello le ponía las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya estaban.

\- ¡Saru! - el grito de Misaki le devolvió al mundo real. - ¿¡Me escuchas o que!?

\- ¿E-Eh? 

Misaki suspiró profundamente intentando controlar su mal humor.

\- Te lo voy a repetir de nuevo: por mucho que duermas en el sótano conmigo no significa que no vayas a estar en el sofá. La cama es mía y solo mía.

\- Tranquilo, que ya contaba con ello…

\- Y aún hay más: la hora de dormir y la de apagar las luces será cuando yo lo diga. Y como se te ocurra entrar en mi habitación y despertarme antes de que suene la alarma, te va a faltar tierra para correr/huir... ¿entendido?

\- Si, entendido.

\- Y, por último, pero no menos importante... - le miró levantando una ceja. - ¿recuerdas cuál era la norma número uno que debías saber?

\- “Te voy a enseñar una de las normas más importantes de HOMRA: Nadie toca mis cosas. ¿Entendido?”- le imitó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿te crees muy gracioso?

\- No, pero eres muy simple y fácil de imitar. Casi como un niño… Adorable. 

Acto seguido recibió un golpe de una almohada en toda la cara.

 - Toma tu maldita almohada. - Misaki estaba rojo como un tomate. - Y ahora, ¡vete de mi habitación! 

Saru hizo un gesto para despedirse de él y se fue hacia el sofá almohada en mano. se dejó caer mientras pensaba en su nueva situación. Estar tan cerca de él era lo que precisamente quería evitar. No estaba cómodo allí. Tenía miedo de que uno de los dos sucumbiera a la tentación. 

\- ¿¡Quieres apagar la maldita luz!? - gritó Misaki desde su habitación.

 Saru superó malhumorado y se apresuró a apagarla antes de que sus gritos despertaran a todo el mundo. 

 

* * *

 

Con el paso del tiempo, y cuando ambos se habían acostumbrado a esta inusual situación, Saru creyó que todo el tema del beso se había olvidado por completo, por lo que ya no tenía nada que temer… O eso pensaba él.

 Una semana después del inicio de su convivencia, Saru dejó de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando se descubrió invadiendo la habitación de Misaki. Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, puesto que había entrado en su habitación, a pesar de la prohibición de Misaki. Este, sin embargo, dormía como un tronco.

 Se acercó a la cama, siendo sigiloso, aunque tampoco demasiado, ya que no tenía el control total de sus acciones. Se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que ya estaba casi encima de la cama. Misaki se despertó en ese preciso momento, justo para ver el rostro de Saru a muy pocos centímetros del suyo.

 ¡Eh! ¿Que estas…?

 Saru le besó con fiereza sin darle tregua a respirar ni a preguntarse qué estaba pasando. Misaki no entendía nada, y dejaba que su cuerpo respondiera por él.  Intentaba apartarle, pero Saru no respondía. Le mordió el labio para hacer que dejara de besarle. Saru apartó sus labios por el mordisco, pero no le soltaba.

 - ¿Qué… estas… haciendo? – respiraba con dificultad a causa del aire que Saru le había arrebatado. - ¿Qué… demonios… te piensas… que estás haciendo?

 Dejando de lado el simple hecho que Saru había invadido la habitación y estaba literalmente encima de él, hubo otro detalle que frustró más a Misaki. Este se había percatado de la posición en la que le había puesto su amigo y se enfadó. Algo dentro de él le decía que no podía dejar que eso ocurriese. Tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación y, con ello, darle una lección a Saru. 

Le dio un rodillazo en la barriga para quitarle de encima. Se puso encima de él y le miró desafiante.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres… Vamos a hacerlo a mi manera 

Sin esperar respuesta, le besó con la misma pasión y ferocidad con la que había besado hacía pocos minutos. Saru no entendía bien que pasaba, pero… ¿Quién era él para rechazar un beso tan apasionado como ese? 

Poco a poco, sus cuerpos empezaron a sincronizarse. Respiraban a la vez y cada vez con más frecuencia. Les faltaba el aire y la temperatura iba subiendo a un ritmo frenético. Aunque solo habían estado besándose y nada más, era obvio que sus cuerpos ya habían tomado la decisión de ir más allá. 

Pero, cuando parecía que iban a llegar a más, Misaki se percató de que la mano de Saru recorría su cuerpo en busca de otras zonas. Aquello le enfadó bastante, ya que quería tomar la iniciativa, y no dejar que Saru le tocara. Se separó de sus labios, le cogió del brazo y le echó de la cama dándole una patada en el costado.

\- ¡Qué te lo has creído! – soltó malhumorado. - ¡No pienses que puedes aprovecharte de mí y salir ileso! 

Saru había caído al suelo y le miraba sin entender su cambio de actitud.

\- Vete de mi habitación antes de que te mate… ¡Y lo digo enserio!

 Saru no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y marcharse de allí con un suspiro de resignación. Misaki cerró la puerta de un portazo tan fuerte que perfectamente se podría haber escuchado desde el piso de arriba. Echó el pestillo para asegurarse de que no le volvía  a hacer ninguna visita nocturna.

 Saru se sentó en el sofá de golpe, resignado, pensando en lo que había pasado y lamentándose no haber llegado más hasta el final. No tenía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento ni se sentía mal por haberle hecho aquello.

 No, esos sentimientos llegarían por la mañana.

 

* * *

 

Saru se despertó al día siguiente por un golpe fuerte de una almohada en su cara. Se incorporó y vio delante suyo a un Misaki visiblemente enfadado.

\- ¿¡se puede saber qué te pasa!? - gritó Misaki.

\- ¿¡Y a ti!? - le miró indignado. - ¿Te parece normal despertar a alguien de ese modo?

\- ¡No me hables de despertar, que ayer ya hiciste suficiente!

 Saru se le quedó mirando sin entender nada.

 - … ¿eh?

\- No te hagas el tonto ahora. te estoy hablando de cuando ayer invadiste mi cama y me besaste sin motivo.

\- ¿pero de que estas hablando? Yo no recuerdo nada.

 - ¿me tomas el pelo?

  Saru suspiró y se volvió a acostar en el sofá, dándole la espalda y tapándose con la manta.

\- Déjame en paz, lunático. 

La rabia de Misaki le empujó a quitarle la manta de golpe y a ponerse encima de él. Todo para que se miraran a los ojos.

\- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? - le gritó. - ¿No fuiste tú el que estaba de acuerdo en olvidarnos de este tema? ¿Porque lo hiciste entonces?

\- Oye… Ya te dije que no me acuerdo de nada. Y si te hice algo, lo lamento. Yo…

\- ¿lo lamentas? - le miró, dolido. - ¿realmente lamentas lo de ayer?

\- Lo que lamento… es que no hubiéramos llegado a más.

 Ante sus palabras, Misaki nuevamente le estampó la almohada en la cara. Le había pillado en su mentira y ya no podía contener la rabia que tenía dentro. Se quitó de encima suyo con la cara roja de rabia y vergüenza a la vez.

 ¡Es la última vez que me trago tu mentira de “no me acuerdo”!

\- idiota… Si lo hago por ti. - se reincorporó. - ¿No crees que sería más fácil si finjo que no me acuerdo y podamos hacer como que no ha pasado nada durante el resto del día?

 Aunque Misaki no respondió, estaba de acuerdo en parte en esa afirmación. Pero una parte de él no le había perdonado del todo por lo que había hecho.

\- Y en mi defensa diré que sí que era verdad que había veces que no sabía lo que hacía ni controlaba mis actos hasta que ya lo había hecho.

\- Sigue siendo culpa tuya. - volvió a coger su almohada - ¡estúpido!

 Ambos empezaron una inusual pelea. Vista desde lejos, los movimientos recordaban mucho a las peleas que solían tener antes del accidente de Saru, solo que con almohadas en vez de una espada y un bate. Saru se incorporó y reaccionó rápido. Cogió su almohada y empezó a golpearlo para intentar defenderse. Durante un buen rato, llovían golpes de almohadas. Aunque Misaki actuaba con rabia, Saru sonreía. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

 Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Saru no lo sabía, pero ese sería uno de los pocos momentos “felices” que compartiría con Misaki.

 Después de esa feroz lucha, ambos cayeron en el sofá. No había un clan ganador, pero ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de seguir. Estaban exhaustos y les faltaba el aire.

\- ¿Por qué…? – soltó Misaki entre suspiros ahogados. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Ya te lo dije… ¿no? – Saru le respondió con el mismo tono. – No ´se porque lo hice. Mi cuerpo… Decidió actuar así. No lo pensé… hasta que ya estaba en tu habitación.

\- ¿Y porque tu cuerpo actuó así?

\- No… Lo sé. Pero eres malvado si piensas que puedes besarme y no dejar en mí unos sentimientos difíciles de entender.

\- Pues lo siento. Pero si te besé… Fue por algo.

\- ¿Y porque fue?

 No podía responder. El orgullo, incluso la propia vergüenza le impedían hacerlo. Le había apartado la mirada, pero no podía esconder el dolor y los verdaderos sentimientos que se veían reflejados en sus ojos.

 Le apartó un mechón de pelo que tenía cerca de los ojos.

 - No quieres que me vaya, ¿no es así?

 Hizo que no casi sin mirarle y soltó el suspiro más suave que podría soltar.

 - Ojalá pudiera prometerte de que no me voy a ir. Pero… en algún momento pasará. Es mejor que nos hagamos a la idea.

 Misaki asintió. Le enfadaba, y a la vez le dolía tener que enfrentarse a esa cruda realidad. Pero él mismo llegó a la conclusión de que, para evitar que Saru sufriese, debía fingir que no le importaba el tema y dejar que se fuera si ese era realmente su deseo. Y eso era precisamente lo que Misaki iba a hacer.

O, al menos, dejaría de hablar del tema.

  

* * *

 

Días después, Saru se encontraba de visita en el médico. Le habían hecho varias pruebas y estaba esperando a que le diera los resultados.

 - Dígame… ¿Cómo se encuentra últimamente?

\- Yo… B-bien, la verdad. Tengo dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando, pero cada vez es menos.

\- ¿Come bien y respeta las horas de descanso recomendadas?

\- Si.

\- ¿ha vuelto a tener algún flashback o algún intento de recuperar la memoria?

\- No…

\- Mmm…

 El doctor se quedó pensativo antes sus palabras. Miraba a Saru y a los informes sin parar.

  - ¿Ocurre algo, doctor?

 Saru estaba preocupado. Podía leer en la expresión del doctor que algo no iba bien.

 - Es como si su cerebro se hubiera acomodado a esta situación, pero no tuviera mejoría. Como si él mismo decidiera no recuperarse. No hay rastro de contusión en ninguna parte, sin embargo, no parece que su funcionamiento sea igual o parecido al de antes del accidente.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

 El ambiente se volvió tenso y silencioso a la vez. El doctor sopesó como comunicarle la mala noticia.

 - Puede que… No recupere nunca sus recuerdos.

 En ese momento, Saru no supo cómo afrontar las palabras que le acababa de soltar el doctor. Que no recuperara la memoria… ¿Era bueno o malo?

 Él sabía que, si volvía a tener sus recuerdos, recordaría porque estaba enfrentado a Misaki y tal vez, con toda probabilidad, acabarían odiándose de nuevo. En consecuencia, Saru y Misaki haciéndose daño mutuamente. Sin embargo, una parte de él deseaba no tener la mente en blanco, deseaba pensar en algo de su pasado y que supiera responder ante ello… Deseaba no tener amnesia.

 

A partir de ese momento, Saru se enfrentó a un verdadero dilema: ¿Que pesaban más, sus sentimientos o su deseo de volver a reconocerse en el espejo? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saru y Misaki durmiendo juntos en el mismo sótano es un concepto que me gusta mucho ewe


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki, preso de la rabia, se fue a su habitación del sótano. Una vez que estuvo allí, le pegó un puñetazo a la pared y empezó a sangrar.
> 
> Pero esa herida no era la que más le dolía.

Saru salió de la consulta blanco como el papel. En la sala de espera le esperaba Misaki, que había sido encargado de acompañarle.

 

\- Oye- le miró malhumorado. - Has tardado mucho, y quiero comer algo.

 Aquellas palabras le devolvieron al mundo real.

 - A-ah, sí, perdona. - fingió una sonrisa. - Vamos.

 Ambos se fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron, aunque Misaki se levantó poco después para comprar algo. Mientras, Saru volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Y nuevamente fue su amigo quien le sacó de ellos. 

Saru se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que había algo en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un bollo de crema, idiota. - suspiró. - Antes de que fueras de HOMRA te encantaban, pero no lo querías admitir. Pruébalos.

\- Gracias… 

Su sonrisa de agradecimiento pronto dio paso a una expresión triste y llena de dolor. Las palabras del doctor retumbaban en sus oídos como tambores. Su corazón le pesaba cada vez más, y le temblaban las manos. 

Misaki se sentó y se relajó, y cuando parecía que no iba a decir nada, abrió los ojos y le dirigió a su amigo una mirada penetrante.

\- ¿vas a contarme ya que es lo que te ha dicho el doctor? – le miró. – Por tu estado, deduzco que nada bueno. 

Saru tragó saliva. Inocentemente pensaba que no se notaba su estado de ánimo para nada, pero no contaba con el hecho de que Misaki le conocía más de lo que pensaba. 

A modo de respuesta, bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

\- No vas a recuperar tus recuerdos… - adivinó. - ¿es eso?

Asintió sin mirarle.

\- ¿y eso que más da?

\- ¿¡Como que qué más da!? - subió un poco el tono de voz. - ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es esto! 

Se dio cuenta de que había elevado el tono de voz demasiado y agachó la cabeza.

\- Perdón… pero es que… Quiero recuperar la memoria… Pero a la vez no.

\- ¿Que no quieras recuperarla tiene que ver conmigo?

 El silencio le dio a Misaki la respuesta afirmativa que él se imaginaba. Suspiró y se puso de pie.

 - Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ello.

 Asintió y se puso en marcha.

 - ¡Ah! - se acordó de algo. - Más te vale comerte ese bollo. ¡Me ha costado muy caro!

 Saru sonrió ante otra de las ocurrencias de Misaki. Abrió el paquete y se lo iba comiendo de camino. Descubrió, para su sorpresa, que ese bollo estaba riquísimo.

 

* * *

 

Esa misma tarde, Saru se encontraba a solas con Anna y Kusanagi. Misaki estaba dando un paseo y, como de costumbre, no le dijo a Saru donde iba. Y, mucho menos le dejó acompañarle.

\- Quiero… Preguntaros una cosa.

\- Claro – respondió Kusanagi. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Yo… No sé cómo era antes. Todos habláis de mí, pero yo… No me veo reflejado en nada de eso. – suspiró algo desanimado. - Puede que no vuelva a ser quien era antes. No sé si eso es bueno o no. Pero solo quiero que me digáis… Quien era yo antes. Que era lo que me gustaba… Y que odiaba.

\- Fushimi… - sonrió un poco. – Me temo que no podemos resolverte esa duda.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Nosotros solo podemos responderte a los datos más superficiales… Pero quien más te conocía era…

\- … Misaki.

\- Iba a decir que quien más te conoce es uno mismo, pero… En este caso, esa respuesta también sirve.

\- Es que… Ya le pregunté sobre ello. Y solo me contestó que “a lo mejor no te gusta lo que oirás de ti mismo” … ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

\- No te lo tomes a mal… Pero debo decirte que tu comportamiento antes irritaba a Misaki en muchas ocasiones.

\- Pero, si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta? Es más fácil decir que era un tipo odioso e insufrible… ¿Por qué me lo oculta?

 Anna y Kusanagi se miraron sin saber que decirle.

\- Misaki te aprecia mucho. – la voz acaramelada de la pequeña Anna irrumpió en la conversación. – No quiere hacerte sufrir… Ni hacer que tengas una visión tan mala sobre ti mismo. Él prefiere mentirte… antes de hacerte sufrir contándote la verdad. 

Saru se dejó caer en el sofá, agotado. 

\- Estoy harto… No quiero seguir sintiendo que no sé quién soy. Aunque la verdad me haga sufrir… Prefiero saberla.

 Los tres se quedaron en silencio. No sabían que hacer para solucionar esa situación, pero los sentimientos de Saru eran significativamente más fuertes. Se levantó de golpe, pillando por sorpresa a Anna y Kusanagi.

 -¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Kusanagi.

\- Necesito respuestas. Volveré cuando tenga algo claro.

\- Está bien. Si es lo que necesitas… - suspiró. – Pero, por favor, no le hagas daño a Yata-chan.

\- Eso es… la último que quiero hacer.

 

Se marchó sin decir ni una palabra, dejando a Anna y Kusanagi con una sensación amarga.  

 

* * *

 

Saru paseaba sin rumbo por esa extraña ciudad. Recorrió calles, parques, callejones… No tenía un lugar fijo como meta, solo dejaba que los pies le guiaran.

 Sin querer, llegó a las puertas de un palacio extraño. No sabía porque motivo ese lugar le era tan familiar. Era un lugar bonito, pero a la vez le transmitía demasiada seriedad. Se fijó en la furgoneta que había cerca de la entrada. Era una furgoneta de “SCEPTER 4”. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismísimo cuartel general del Clan Azul.

 Mientras se percataba de todo eso, una mujer de uniforme azul se acercó a la entrada. Al reconocer a Saru se acercó corriendo.

 - ¡Fushimi! – se acercó a él. – Estoy aliviada… Pensé que no volverías nunca.

 Saru pestañeó, desconcertado.

 - Disculpa… ¿te conozco? 

La mujer suspiró, decepcionada.

\- Parece que los rumores eran ciertos … Has perdido la memoria. – volvió a mirarle. - Me llamo Seri Awashima y soy la segunda al mando. – hizo una breve pausa.  - Esto… ¿has venido a ver al jefe?

\- No, yo… No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí.

\- Oh… Entiendo.

\- Fushimi.  

La voz de Munakata interrumpió la conversación.

 - Puedes retirarte, Awashima.

 Awashima hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

\- Me alegra verte, Fushimi. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien… supongo. – le respondió con nerviosismo. – He venido aquí de casualidad, no pienses que…

\- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. – le interrumpió.

 El ambiente se volvió tenso entre ellos, al menos por la parte de Saru. Le miraba inquieto, sin saber que se le pasaba por la mente a ese hombre.

 - Ahora que estás aquí, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio. – soltó Munakata con su soberbia sonrisa. - ¿te fías de mi lo suficiente como para confiar en que no te haré nada malo?

Saru asintió brevemente. Sabía que, si Misaki hubiera estado presente, no le hubiera dejado ir con él ni por asomo. Eso le dio todavía más motivos para ir. Quería retarle y hacerle entender que no estaba bajo su protección y que no era alguien débil, por mucho que Misaki se empeñara a demostrar lo contrario.

Emprendieron el camino en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra. Saru miraba hacia los lados continuamente. Volvía a estar en una zona de la cual no se acordaba, pero esta vez se sentía un poco inseguro.

Llegó a un extraño lugar, cerca de un gran cráter. Allí, justo al lado de ese gran agujero había una espada clavada en el suelo, con bastante sangre en el filo y en la tierra. También había una especie de anillo, el cual Saru reconoció enseguida: era el anillo que ese tipo llamado Suoh Mikoto llevaba en su oreja en las fotografías que había en el bar. Su corazón empezó a latir con nerviosismo.

 - Aquí es… donde vengo cada vez que me siento perdido. – Le miró, algo triste. – Quiero recordarme a mí mismo… Cuales el mayor error que cometí en vida.

Saru empezó a atar cabos. Miró a la espada ensangrentada y, a continuación, volvió a mirarle a él. Está asustado porque ya entendía que había pasado en ese lugar.

 - Aquí fue… Donde maté a Suoh Mikoto.

 Saru se apartó, aterrorizado.

 - ¿P-porqué me has traído aquí? – titubeó, asustado. - ¿¡Que quieres hacerme!? 

Munakata no respondió enseguida, lo que le dio a Saru más motivos para asustarse.

\- Maldita sea… ¡No tendría que haber venido contigo! 

Saru empezó a correr por donde habían venido, pero pronto se perdió por el bosque. Volvió a sentir esa angustia que tuvo cuando huyó del bar de HOMRA la primera noche y se perdió por el parque. En aquella ocasión fue Misaki quien le rescató de pura casualidad, pero eso no iba a pasar en esa ocasión. Ese lugar estaba demasiado alejado de las zonas que Misaki frecuentaba. Esa vez sí que estaba perdido. 

Por suerte, o por desgracia para él, no se había ido muy lejos y Munakata le había podido alcanzar en poco tiempo.

\- Escúchame… - Munakata volvió a intentar razonar con él.

-¡No! – se tapó los oídos. - ¡Lárgate! ¡No necesito que nadie me salve! Volveré yo solo… - Hizo una pausa. - No necesito… que nadie se compadezca de mí.

\- Necesito que sepas… que todos tenemos algo en nuestro interior que nos atormenta. Es por eso por lo que te he traído aquí. Quiero que veas que hasta yo, uno de los Siete Reyes, tengo que ocultar mi dolor a veces. 

Saru no respondió.

\- Es duro, pero… Todos tenemos que lidiar con algo que nos quema por dentro. 

Saru intentó mantenerse en pie, pero el dolor que sentía dentro de él le impedía hacerlo.

\- Yo… Necesito sentir que soy útil. No quiero sentir que soy una carga para todo el mundo, ni sentir que soy alguien por el que todo el mundo deba sentir pena.

\- ¿y porque no te vienes conmigo de nuevo? – le interrumpió. – Cuando estabas en SCEPTER 4, eras uno de mis hombres de confianza. Tus habilidades frente al ordenador son dignas de admirar. Consigues que algo que una persona normal tardaría horas en lograr, tú lo hagas en pocos minutos. 

La cara de desconcierto de Saru le hizo entender a Munakata que era la primera vez que oía eso.

\- Oh… ¿Es que acaso no te dijeron eso en HOMRA?

\- No…

\- ¿Y porque no te contaron ese tipo de cosas?

\- Tendrán un buen motivo…

\- Es admirable que intentes defenderlos, incluso en este momento. Parece que siempre has estado conectado a HOMRA de algún modo. Pero, dime una cosa, ¿Sigues teniendo su marca?

 Aquello le pilló desprevenido. Instintivamente se puso la mano en la zona donde debería estar la marca quemada.

 - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Yo soy tu rey, sabía esas cosas de ti, y muchas cosas más. ¿Sabías que tenías dos colores?

\- No…

\- ¿has probado a intentar usar tus poderes de HOMRA?

\- Una vez… me dijeron que lo intentara.

\- ¿Has logrado hacer algo?

 Saru negó la cabeza ante eso.

\- No, pero… tampoco sé si puedo usar los del Clan Azul…

\- Eso no tiene importancia. Puedes volver a unirte.

\- Pero…

\- Ya no hay nada que te conecte a ellos, no tiene sentido quedarte allí, ¿no te parece?

\- Si…

\- Y, entonces, ¿Qué te retiene? O, mejor dicho, ¿Quién?

\- Si tan listo eres… ¿Por qué no te respondes a ti mismo?

Ante la respuesta desafiante de Saru, Munakata alzó la barbilla, orgulloso de haber acertado.

 - Estas lleno de contradicciones. Hace unos minutos no querías que nadie se compadeciera de ti, y ahora te aferras a ellos como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

Saru apartó la mirada. No quería admitir que realmente había algo que le impedía volver. Pero al mismo tiempo tampoco sabía describir que era lo que le impedía irse. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

\- Pero… No eres el único. No eres el único que se aferra a algo a lo que le duele…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Te he traído aquí porque quiero que veas que soy humano… Y que también cometo errores... algunos muy graves… Como el de segar una vida humana.

 Saru le miró. Parecía que empezaba a captar el dolor y el verdadero arrepentimiento de Munakata.

 - Anna me contó… Que eso era lo que realmente deseaba Mikoto… ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Aunque no es algo de lo que me guste hablar…

\- Y sin embargo me trajiste a este lugar.

\- Porque me importas, Fushimi. Eres uno de los míos y te tengo aprecio.

\- No pareces del tipo de persona que siente cariño hacia los demás.

\- No sé qué imagen te han dado de mí en ese sitio, pero te aseguro que no soy así. 

Saru no sabía que decir. Había cosas que los miembros de HOMRA le habían ocultado, pero no entendía que podía ser.

 - No es bueno que estés más en HOMRA, deberías irte de allí.

\- Pero ¿¡Qué dices!? – Se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¿no te das cuenta? Apenas te proporcionan información sobre tu pasado porque no les interesa que lo sepas. Quieren que te quedes con ellos y no les importa nada más.

\- ¿Q-que? No… ¡No! – poco a poco se alejaba de él. – Misaki nunca haría eso.

\- ¿Tú crees? Dime algo bueno que te hayan dicho de ti.

 Se quedó pensando un buen rato.

\- … Nada.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

 Saru se dio cuenta de que las verdaderas intenciones de Misaki no eran ni por asomo parecidas a las que le habían intentado hacer ver. En aquel momento pensó que, tanto él como el resto de HOMRA, le habían estado usando y burlándose de él a su antojo aprovechándose de su enfermedad.

 Le vino a la mente todas las veces que habían rehusado contarle algo de él y una rabia interior le invadió. Empezó a respirar con fuerza y apretó los puños. Se giró y sin mediar palabra emprendió el camino de vuelta. Curiosamente esa vez sí que sabía cómo volver.

 - Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estaré.

 Saru le escuchó y, aunque tendría en cuenta sus palabras, estaba demasiado enfadado en ese momento como para darle una respuesta.

 

* * *

 

Tardó poco más de una hora en volver al bar.

 Entró de golpe dando un portazo. Todos se asustaron, y vieron como Saru miraba hacia todos lados. Estaba poseído por una especie de rabia que no habían visto nunca, ni siquiera cuando conservaba sus recuerdos.

\- ¡Misaki! – gritaba, preso de la rabia. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Donde demonios estás!? 

Alertado por los gritos, Misaki subió las escaleras del sótano. Nada más verle, Saru se abalanzó a él y le empujó con rabia contra la pared.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? – gritó al incorporarse del golpe. 

Saru no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa con un toque de maldad.

\- Conque “a lo mejor no te gusta lo que oirás de ti mismo”, ¿eh? – Hablaba con dificultad, preso de la rabia que le invadía. - ¡me hiciste creer que era una mala persona! ¡No me contaste nada bueno de mí!

\- ¿de que estas hablando?

\- Fushimi, por favor, cálmate. – intentaba decir Kusanagi.

\- ¡Cálmate tú! – se encaró a él. - ¡Hasta que no me encontré con ese tal Munakata, nadie me dijo que se me daban bien los ordenadores!

\- ¿Q-que? ¿¡te has encontrado con ese tipo!?

\- ¿Te molesta, acaso? – le respondió rabioso. - ¿Es que temes que él haga que mis recuerdos vuelvan? ¿es que quieres retenerme aquí de por vida? ¡DIME QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!

\- ¡Quiero que estés a mi lado!

 En aquel momento, Misaki no era consciente ni le importaba los “espectadores” que pudieran presenciar su pelea, no le importaba quien se enteraba de ello. En ese momento, nada de eso importaba.

 - Te fuiste... Me dejaste con la sensación de que no te importaba… desde mi punto de vista, ya no eras mi mejor amigo… Eras un traidor. – Suspiró antes de sonreír sarcásticamente. - Por supuesto que tienes cosas buenas, pero… Hace tiempo que esas cosas dejaron de importarme.

 Las palabras de Misaki se clavaban en el corazón de Saru como espadas ardientes. Aunque él sabía que su anterior ‘yo’ se merecía tal desprecio, la crueldad de sus palabras le parecía excesivas.

 - ¿Quieres irte? Vete… ¡adelante, hazlo! No será la primera vez que nos traicionas. 

La intervención de Kusanagi evitó que la pelea fuera a más. Saru se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró con un portazo y sin mirar atrás. 

 Se fue, dejándoles a todos con la incertidumbre de que era lo que había pasado. Misaki, preso de la rabia, se fue a su habitación del sótano. Una vez que estuvo allí, le pegó un puñetazo a la pared y empezó a sangrar.

 Pero esa herida no era la que más le dolía.

 

* * *

 

Saru se había marchado de allí rápidamente, dejando el bar de HOMRA atrás en pocos minutos. No le seguía nadie y eso era un alivio para él. Por primera vez, caminaba decididamente hacia un destino fijo y no vagaba por las calles. Tenía un objetivo en mente. 

Entró en esa especie de castillo extraño que ya había visto horas antes, sin preocuparse lo que decían los guardias de la entrada. Estos, al conocer a Saru, y solo con verle la expresión de la cara, entendieron que debían dejarle pasar sin hacer preguntas. Una vez dentro, aunque no conocía la distribución de las salas, la intuición le decía que debía subir las escaleras que se había encontrado al entrar. 

Aquello fue un acierto, pues al subir al último escalón, se encontró a Awashima de frente.

\- ¿Dónde está? – dijo simplemente. 

Le señaló brevemente la sala y Saru entró sin dudarlo ni un momento. Munakata ni se inmutó al verle entrar. Parecía que le estaba esperando.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo. – Munakata no se levantó del sillón de su despacho para recibirle. - ¿Deseas algo?

\- Creo que es obvio, ¿no? 

Aunque Munakata sabía de sus intenciones, quería que fuera el mismo el que lo dijera. Saru se acercó a él hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su escritorio.

 - Quiero volver a SCEPTER 4.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Munakata es uno de esos personajes que no he logrado calar en este fanfic. Siempre he tenido miedo de hacerle muy ooc, por eso siento si no se parece en ocasiones al de verdad ;-;


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Por cierto… Una última cosa.
> 
> Misaki le cogió del cuello y le atrajo hacia él. Estaba rojo de furia, y sus ojos parecían listos para echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.
> 
> \- No vuelvas a hacerme esto… Nunca.
> 
> Saru asintió. Era la única promesa sincera que podía hacerle en ese momento.

 

 

Pasaron días… Semanas enteras… y el bar de HOMRA parecía haber vuelto a la calma habitual de la que gozaba antes del accidente de Saru. Después de aquella pelea que tuvo con Saru, Misaki protagonizó varios enfrentamientos más con Kusanagi y con algunos de los otros miembros de HOMRA. Muchos le reprocharon su comportamiento de aquel día. Pero, poco a poco, todos parecían haber tomado la decisión de olvidar el tema y seguir con sus vidas.

En cuanto a Saru, nadie de HOMRA tuvo noticias suyas que vinieran directamente de él, ya que no se había comunicado con nadie. Obviamente, todos supusieron que se había unido a SCEPTER 4 de nuevo, y una llamada que recibió Kusanagi un tiempo después, lo confirmó. Sin embargo, poco duró la calma en el bar, puesto que, casi dos semanas después, Awashima irrumpió en el local. Llevaba una vestimenta y un peinado totalmente diferentes, lo que la hacía irreconocible… hasta que Kusanagi la saludó.

\- Hola, Seri-chan. – le sonrío con cariño. – ¿Vienes a visitarme a mi lugar de trabajo?

\- No seas engreído. – le contestó con la frialdad que le caracterizaba. – Vengo a hablar.

\- Adelante

La hizo pasar y le sirvió una copa sin que ella le pidiera. La conocía bien. 

\- ¿Y bien? ¿a qué se debe esta agradable visita? – Le sirvió la copa con una sonrisa. - ¿hay algún problema?

\- Sabes que no te visitaría si no fuera así.

Mientras daba el primer sorbo a esa extraña bebida, Misaki entró en el bar.

\- Buenas– saludó como siempre, pero al ver a Awashima en la barra, su expresión cambió. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yata-chan, no seas maleducado. – se giró hacia ella. – Perdónale, no es bueno con los modales.

Misaki le giró la cara malhumorado y se fue hacia las escaleras.

\- Tranquilo – le contestó Awashima. – de hecho, quería hablar contigo, Yata Misaki.

Misaki se detuvo al oírle decir eso. No sabía porque, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Es por Fushimi.

Misaki bufó a modo de burla.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho ese idiota ya?

\- Fushimi… Ha desaparecido.

Tanto Misaki como Kusanagi se quedaron helados ante eso.

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- La última vez que le vimos fue hace tres días… Cuando conseguimos parar su intento de quitarse la vida, y…

Aquella frase, pronunciada tan de golpe por Awashima, provocó en Misaki una extraña sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Era como una corriente helada que le dejó la espalda llena de un sudor frío. Era una sensación desagradable que le dejó la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta.

Se giró incrédulo hacia ella, apenas sin poder disimular el temblor que le invadía el cuerpo.

\- ¿Q-que? … ¿Qué Saru ha hecho que?

Awashima se quedó unos segundos callada, intentando controlar sus emociones, antes de volver a hablar.

\- Fushimi llevaba distraído desde que volvió. El jefe ya nos lo advirtió que estaba diferente, pero obviamente no le dimos importancia ya que creíamos que se debía a su amnesia. Desde el primer momento que entró se le hizo entender cuál era su función y cuáles eran sus competencias. Curiosamente, a pesar de no recordar nada, parecía tener una habilidad innata para cualquier tema relacionado con la informática. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Sin embargo…? – Misaki le instó a seguir hablando.

\- Fushimi estaba… mal. No lo parecía a simple vista, ya que siempre ha sido muy callado y nada alborotador, pero más de una vez le hemos visto con la mirada perdida, cuando se comentaba algo apenas prestaba atención. En los últimos días empezó a reprocharle al jefe cada acción o decisión que él tomaba. Poco a poco la tensión y la ira crecía cada vez más dentro de él, hasta que hubo un día que ya no pudo más. Hace tres días, en medio de una discusión conmigo y con el jefe, cogió uno de sus cuchillos y…

Interrumpió su relato en ese punto. Se la veía bastante afectada como para contar más cosas de ese momento.

\- Pudimos frenarle a tiempo y, para evitar más arranques como esos, fue enviado directamente a la enfermería. Pero él… huyo.

\- ¿Huyo? – interrumpió Kusanagi.

Awashima asintió, mordiéndose el labio por dentro para controlarse.

-Pero… ¿Estáis seguros? – Kusanagi preguntó, confuso.

\- Creemos que se fugó por el pasillo aprovechando el cambio de turno de nuestros vigilantes.

\- Parece algo realmente enrevesado para alguien el cual hacía nada que había vuelto…

Asintió.

\- El jefe está muy preocupado. – suspiró. – No duerme apenas con tal de buscar a Fushimi.

\- Claro… Ahora se interesa por él. 

Preso de la rabia y el dolor, Misaki no pudo evitar interrumpir esta conversación entre Kusanagi y Awashima.

\- Es muy fácil fingir interés cuando no estuvo a su lado en el momento que tuvo el accidente.

\- Un accidente que tú mismo provocaste. – le interrumpió Awashima.

Misaki pegó un puñetazo en la pared ante esas palabras.

\- ¿¡Te crees que no lo sé!? ¡No hace falta que me lo repitáis todo el mundo!

En cuanto calmó su furia momentánea, le miró con una expresión fría, impropia de él.

\- No creo que tengas nada que reprocharme. Vosotros habéis abandonado a Saru desde que tuvo el accidente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Él no recibió la visita vuestra ninguna vez. Es de vuestro clan, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿Por qué no vino nadie a verle?

\- Eso es mentira. Si que fuimos a verle. Seguíamos su estado minuciosamente, y les pedíamos a los médicos que llevaban su caso que nos informaran de cualquier cambio que pudiera haber.

\- ¡por favor! – bufó. – Ya le dije a tu rey cuando vino a aquí que dejara de tomarme el pelo y que la excusa de “íbamos cuando tú estabas durmiendo y no nos veías” no es creíble.

\- Nos mantuvimos alejados por una razón. –bufó un poco y se levantó de la silla ante la tozudez de Misaki. – Nos advirtieron que el estado de Fushimi era bastante delicado, y que no era probable que despertara en un tiempo. Cuando lo hizo, nos confirmaron que, efectivamente, su estado era grave. Cuando nos avisaron de su amnesia, nos quedamos bastante afectados. Poco a poco nos hicimos a la idea de que no tendríamos a Fushimi de vuelta en un tiempo.

Misaki no daba crédito a lo que oía.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudisteis enteraros de todo eso?

\- Nosotros se lo contamos, Yata. – intervino Kusanagi.

\- ¿“Nosotros”? ¿Quiénes?

\- Anna y yo. Creíamos que era lo más razonable, teniendo en cuenta de que Fushimi pertenece a SCEPTER 4

La mente de Misaki estaba realmente alborotada. Era demasiada información en poco tiempo.

 - Entonces… ¿Dices en realidad no le abandonasteis? ¿Qué os preocupabais por él? ¿Qué estabais pendientes de su estado?

\- Exactamente. 

Le dio la espalda, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se negaba a creerlo. ¿realmente… le estaban diciendo que Saru en realidad no fue abandonado y que estaba perdido por ahí pensando que sí?

\- Yata-chan… - suspiraba Kusanagi.

\- ¡Saru se pensaba que sí! -se giró, indignado.

\- Nos mantuvimos al margen por su bien. – intervino Awashima. – Puede que no fuera la mejor opción, pero en aquel momento no sabíamos que otra cosa hacer para protegerle.

\- … ¿y donde está ahora? ¡Él tiene que saberlo!

\- N-no lo sé. Como ya te dije antes, desapareció hace tres días y no hemos vuelto a saber de él.

\- ¿y nadie le ha encontrado?

\- No… hemos buscado en todas partes y no obtuvimos ninguna pista. Pensé que… Tú le conoces mejor… Y que sabrías donde está.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Que no nos hubiera abandonado!

\- Eres la única persona que podría deducir a donde habría ido.

\- ¡Que le traiga su rey!

\- Tu eres el único que puede ayudarle…

Misaki suspiró, agotado. Le cansaba que todo el mundo le pidiera que ayudara a Saru, que lo tuvieran en el punto de mira y que estuvieran tan pendiente de él… Cuando nadie se había parado a pensar en sus propios sentimientos. Para él, tener a Saru tan cerca le provocaba un conflicto emocional difícil de soportar. Dentro de él debatían sus ganas de matarle cada vez que le veía, la culpabilidad que le abrumaba día sí y día también, y un extraño sentimiento que iba floreciendo dentro de él… Y que fue la causa de su primer beso.

Todo eso pudo con él, y decidió, por el bien de todos, sobre todo el de Saru, que lo mejor era ir a buscarle y acabar cuanto antes con esa historia.

\- ¡Oh, está bien! – cogió su _skate_ y se dirigió a la puerta. - ¡Pero esto es lo último que voy a hacer por él!

Salió rápido del bar. Poco le faltó para chocarse con la puerta. 

 

* * *

 

La intuición le guio hacia una escuela un tanto abandonada. Hacía tiempo que la habían cerrado, pero no parecían tener la intención de derrumbarla.

Entro sin problemas en la puerta, que parecía cerrada, y le buscó por todos los rincones de la escuela. Era un lugar que conocía bien, por lo que era capaz de mirar por todos los lugares que conocía y por los que le recordaban a todos los momentos que había vivido allí con Saru. Esas paredes albergaron muchos recuerdos para ambos. Allí Misaki se dio cuenta que las amistades que había forjado eran capaces de criticarle en cuanto se daba la vuelta, allí se dio cuenta de quien realmente estaba a su lado y quien no… Allí fue donde conoció a Saru.

Misaki recorrió todos y cada uno de los pasillos y las aulas. Incluso llegó a entrar en el lavabo en el cual se hablaron por primera vez. Reviso todos y cada uno de los cubículos y, cuando abrió la puerta del ultimo, algo se removió por dentro.

\- No está… - se dijo para sí mismo.

Desanimado, y con un pinchazo en el corazón, salió de ese lavabo dispuesto a seguir buscando.

Al salir del edificio y al dar un último vistazo por fuera, cayó en la cuenta de que no había mirado las fachadas ni las terrazas del edificio principal.

Entonces le vio.

Las terrazas del edificio principal estaban recubiertas de una verja de hierro para evitar que ningún alumno se precipitara al vacío. Pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para Saru, el cual parecía que había escalado la verja y se había puesto en la repisa de fuera. Estaba de cara a la calle, con la verja a la espalda, y sujeto a ella con las manos. Miraba a la calle con una sonrisa fría y melancólica. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Misaki cerca de allí.

Este no pudo evitarlo y empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Saru. Subía las escaleras con una velocidad que parecía que volaba. Hiperventilaba y estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración. En su mente solo rezaba porque no llegara demasiado tarde. Ya había mandado a Saru dos veces al hospital, y no podía permitir una tercera… Ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera. Muy en el fondo, Misaki tenía un poco de esperanza en que todo se arreglara.

Finalmente, después de unos tramos infernales de escalera, llegó a la última puerta que le separaba de Saru. Consiguió abrirla a pesar de que las manos le temblaban. No esperó a que la puerta se abriera del todo para salir corriendo al patio. Miró hacia todos lados, desesperado. Por fin le encontró y fue directo a él. Estaba en la misma posición de antes.

\- ¡Saruhiko!

A pesar de oírle perfectamente, hizo caso omiso a sus gritos. Se inclinó un poco hacia la calle y se soltó de una de sus manos. Solo la mano derecha le separaba de un fatal desenlace.

\- No te tires… Por favor…

\- Dame un solo motivo para no hacerlo.

\- Quiero… que estés a mi lado… Por favor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sin ti no soy nada. – respondió. – No puedo vivir sin verte, sin pelearme contigo, sin descargar mi frustración contigo…

Saru se deshizo de uno de sus dedos. Solo quedaban cuatro.

\- Pero me odias.

\- No puedo odiarte ahora. No has hecho nada.

Quitó otro dedo y sus pies se acercaron al borde de la repisa.

\- ¿y qué hay de nuestro pasado?

\- ¡eso no importa ahora! Me importa quién eres ahora.

\- pero… No me cuentas nada de mí.

\- ¡E-está bien! Si te apartas de ahí, te lo contaré todo de ti. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

\- No puedo…

El dolor que sentía Saru por dentro le quemaba como mil clavos ardientes.

\- No puedo… Simplemente no puedo. – su voz salía atropellada y titubeante. – No sabes lo que es… Mirarte en el espejo y ver una persona completamente desconocida… Oír cosas malas de ti todo el tiempo y sentirte responsable de lo que hiciste, aunque tu no lo recuerdas… Me duele. Me quema y me duele por dentro.

\- ¿¡Y por eso tienes que hacer esto!?

\- ¿¡Qué otra solución hay!?

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de Saru. Rodaban por sus mejillas e impactaban en el suelo desde cientos de metros de altura. Quitó otro dedo y empezó a inclinarse peligrosamente.

\- Si tu saltas… Yo iré después.

La amenaza de Misaki pilló a Saru completamente desprevenido.

\- No lo hagas… Tu aún tienes a gente que te quiere…

\- … Y tú también. Tu rey… Tu gente… Todos los azules confían en ti… Si no quieres hacerlo por mí… Hazlo por ellos.

\- Ellos no me quieren.

\- Si … sí que te quieren... se preocuparon por ti… pero se mantuvieron prudentes… no querían … que te pasara nada.

Saru negó con la cabeza mientras se estuvo a punto de soltar de sus dedos.

\- No lo hagas… Por favor.

Saru iba a quitar uno de sus dedos cuando Misaki no pudo más. Rompió la valla con la simple fuerza de sus manos. Saru se desestabilizó ante eso y se soltó del todo. Rápidamente Misaki le cogió del brazo y le atrajo hacia la terraza. Ambos impactaron en el suelo. Todo pasó en unos pocos segundos, demasiado poco tiempo como para que ninguno de ellos fuera consciente de lo que había pasado. Solo se percataron de ello cuando sintieron el frio suelo en sus dedos y en sus mejillas. 

El cielo azul hizo que Saru recuperara la consciencia de sus actos. ¿Realmente había estado a punto de tirarse al vacío?

\- Lo… siento…

Su voz estaba completamente rota, y su visión se tornó vidriosa. Las lágrimas acumuladas eran demasiado y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas de nuevo. Eran tantas que se sintió avergonzado, y tuvo que cubrirse la cara con los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? – le preguntó Misaki, sin prestar atención a sus lágrimas.

\- … ¿Eh?

Saru había dejado de llorar momentáneamente al escucharle.

\- Este… no es un colegio normal y corriente… ¿Cómo pudiste venir hasta aquí?

\- Simplemente… Recordé este lugar. – dijo, entre sollozos.

\- ¿Solo recordaste esto? ¿Nada más?

\- Nada más…

\- ¿No tienes ni siquiera la idea de lo que significa este lugar para nosotros?

\- No… Lo siento.

Misaki se incorporó y le miró agotado.

\- No tiene importancia… Ya te lo explicaré algún día.

Saru asintió. Estaba tan agotado y desanimado que no tenía ni ganas de discutir. Ya le daba igual. 

\- Por cierto… Una última cosa.

Misaki le cogió del cuello y le atrajo hacia él. Estaba rojo de furia, y sus ojos parecían listos para echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- No vuelvas a hacerme esto… Nunca.

Saru asintió. Era la única promesa sincera que podía hacerle en ese momento.

 

* * *

 

Nuevamente fue llevado al hospital. Aunque, por suerte, solo iba a ser un ingreso preventivo y al día siguiente seria dado de alta si todo marchaba correctamente. De todos modos, y a pesar de eso, Saru volvía a ser custodiado por Misaki. Como era una costumbre, no se separó de la cama de su amigo ni aunque este le rogara que lo hiciera.

 - Por favor… Vete. – Suspiraba Saru, cansado. – No puedo dormir si estás observándome.

\- Si claro, lo que faltaba. Con la de problemas que me has dado… No me atrevo ni a dejarte solo.

\- Misaki, por favor...

\- ¡Que no! – le contestó malhumorado.

\- ¡Tch!

Misaki no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

\- ¿y ahora de que te ríes?

\- Siempre hacías eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con “Eso”?

\- Ese “Tch”

\- Dios mío… Puede que no haya cambiado mucho después de todo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. No es que el tema les doliera, sino que ninguno de los dos sabía que decirle al otro para que se sintiera mejor. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Saru, lo que le hizo tragar saliva y atravesar a Misaki con la mirada.

\- No me importa no recuperar los recuerdos… -le cogió de la mano y le atrajo hasta él. – Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado para crear nuevos.

Misaki le miró durante unos segundos, sopesando muy seriamente la proposición que Saru le estaba haciendo.

 - Está bien… Acepto.

\- ¿aceptas? – Saru le miró perplejo. – ¿Me lo estás… diciendo en serio?

\- Por supuesto. Pero… - le dio un toque en la frente. – Solo con una condición.

\- ¿una condición?

\- Que me dejes tomar la iniciativa a mí. 

Saru suspiró. Estaba decepcionado por esa condición y se volvió a tapar con la manta.

 - Que te lo has creído.

Misaki se enfurruño.

 - Imbécil.

Saru no pudo esconder una sonrisa al ver el comportamiento infantil de Misaki. Pensaba en lo duro que sería volver a SCEPTER 4 y no volver a mantener una conversación con él como las que habían tenido antes.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba pensando en el sin parar. Tenía las mejillas rojas, su corazón latía con fuerza y le subió la fiebre. Pensó inocentemente que su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, por lo que cerró los ojos esperando volver a su estado original.

 

Pero no… Esas sensaciones nunca se fueron.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO
> 
> No estaba en mi mente llegar a tal nivel de angst y drama, perdón ;-;


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hoy es…. 7 de noviembre. – miró el móvil para asegurarse. - ¿y eso que tiene que ver? 
> 
> \- ¿No te dice nada esa fecha? 
> 
> Negó con la cabeza. Misaki ya no se sorprendió. Había asumido que Saru ya no iban a recordar nada de su pasado, por mucho que le preguntara. 
> 
> \- Hoy … es tu cumpleaños. 
> 
> Saru le miró sorprendido, mientras que sentía como una extraña sensación crecía en su pecho. Hasta ahora, solo habían asociado a él palabras y adjetivos negativos. Por primera vez sentía que tenía algo bueno a lo que aferrarse, aunque fuera una simple fecha de cumpleaños.

Saru salió del hospital con la esperanza de que no volviera a ir allí en mucho tiempo.

Esa vez, a diferencia de las otras, no había nadie para recogerle. No era de extrañar, ya que él mismo lo había decidido así. Quería sentir un poco de tranquilidad una vez que saliera de allí, y no quería ver muchas caras preocupadas por él, por su estado o por lo que le había pasado. De hecho, solo Misaki sabía la verdad. Para el resto de las personas, Saru solo había tenido una bajada de tensión que le había mandado al hospital. Aunque no sonara creíble que le hubieran mandado al hospital por eso, él lo había decidido así, y tanto Misaki como los médicos lo respetaron. Además, Saru le había prometido a Misaki llamarle ese día si necesitaba hablar, pero primero le pidió un tiempo a solas.

Saru vagó por la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, y con muchas cosas en mente. Ya era costumbre no tener una idea de donde ir, pero esta vez no le molestaba tanto. De hecho, se lo tomó como una oportunidad de despejar su mente, olvidarse de los problemas, de los continuos dolores de cabeza que sufría… Olvidarse de que sufría amnesia. Además, pudo descubrir lugares nuevos que le atraían y que le impresionaban. Inconscientemente, pensó en lo divertido que sería que Misaki que le acompañara de nuevo a allí.

Encontró, para su sorpresa, una tienda llena de aparatos tecnológicos que le atrajo al segundo. Sin dudarlo, entró dentro.  

Aquello le aportó una nueva sensación. Todas y cada una de las cosas que veía en esa tienda le emocionaban, le interesaban y hacían que no fuera capaz de apartar los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sentía fuera de lugar en algún sitio. Pero, después de un buen rato, empezó a hacerse preguntas de nuevo. ¿De dónde venía esta extraña fijación por todo aquello? Se auto golpeó la cabeza con la mano.

\- Seré estúpido… - Se dijo para sí mismo. – Nunca tendré respuestas…

Pero, de pronto, algo le vino a la cabeza… Una promesa.

“Si te apartas de ahí, te lo contaré todo de ti. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo.”

 Aquel fatídico día en el que casi se tira al vacío.

 - ¿realmente él… cumpliría esa promesa si se lo pidiera?

Se dio demasiado tarde de que había estado hablando demasiado alto. No había mucha gente en la tienda, pero un par de personas sí que le habían llegado a oír y se giraron para mirarle.

 Se sintió tan avergonzado por este hecho que salió escopeteado de la tienda, mientras la cara se le había puesto como un tomate. Mientras se sentaba en el suelo, e intentaba tranquilizarse y mientras se replanteaba hasta qué punto la amnesia le había vuelto un chico extremadamente tímido, había algo que no podía quitársele de la cabeza.

 La promesa de Misaki… Quería saber si él realmente estaría dispuesto a cumplirla.

 

* * *

 

Misaki se presentó allí poco después de recibir una llamada de Saru. No quería admitirlo, pero había venido casi corriendo. Por suerte, el rubor de sus mejillas quedaba ocultado gracias al hecho de haber corrido tanto. Eran tantas las ganas de verle, que ni si quiera se acordó de coger su _skate…_ Pero sí que llevaba una misteriosa bolsa en la mano.

\- ¿Querías verme? – soltó al encontrarse con él, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

\- Si…

Saru se fijó en lo que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Puedo saber que llevas allí?

\- todavía no.

Saru suspiró malhumorado. No aguantaba que le hiciera esto.

Caminaron un poco más, sin rumbo fijo y en silencio. Aunque pronto se detuvieron en un banco de un parque. A Saru ese parque le resultó familiar, era el sitio donde había ido a parar la primera vez que había escapado de HOMRA.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Misaki se atrevió a romperlo, aliviándole a Saru la presión que sentía en su pecho.

\- En fin… ¿Querías verme o no?

\- Ah… sí. Yo… - se rascaba la nuca mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas. – Yo… recordé la promesa que me hiciste en la terraza de aquel edificio. Y me preguntaba si… Podrías…

Bajó la mirada mientras intentaba disimular el sudor de las manos. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Efectivamente, tal y como había sospechado antes, estaba más que confirmado que la amnesia le había cambiado hasta tal punto que, una petición sencilla como esa, se convertía en una tarea dificilísima de realizar. Pero, lo más extraño de todo, es que no le ocurría con cualquiera.

Sí, nada más le ocurría con Misaki.

\- ¿Te refieres a … lo de tu pasado?

Saru asintió, sin mirarle. Pudo escuchar un suspiro de Misaki, pero fue incapaz de leer los sentimientos que se escondían tras ese gesto. Misaki le sorprendió poniéndole delante la bolsa que había estado llevando encima desde que se encontraron.

Saru pestañeó perplejo.

\- ¿Qué… es?

\-   Dijiste que querías saber más cosas de ti mismo, ¿no?

\- Mmmm, sí.

\- Bien, pues… te diré una buena: ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Saru pestañeó, confuso. No entendía que tenía que ver eso con contarle algo de él.

\- Hoy es…. 7 de noviembre. – miró el móvil para asegurarse. - ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

\- ¿No te dice nada esa fecha?

Negó con la cabeza. Misaki ya no se sorprendió. Había asumido que Saru ya no iban a recordar nada de su pasado, por mucho que le preguntara.

\- Hoy … es tu cumpleaños.  

Saru le miró sorprendido, mientras que sentía como una extraña sensación crecía en su pecho. Hasta ahora, solo habían asociado a él palabras y adjetivos negativos. Por primera vez sentía que tenía algo bueno a lo que aferrarse, aunque fuera una simple fecha de cumpleaños.

\- … ¿Hoy? – le miró. - ¿Realmente es hoy?

\- Si. – asintió.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, como una media sonrisa.

\- Así que nací en noviembre…

\- Si… - suspiró. – Pero, dejémonos de charlas, y abre lo que te he traído.

Saru lo abrió, nervioso por la situación, pero emocionado por el hecho de que era el primer regalo que recordaba haber recibido.

Dentro, encontró una chaqueta de color marrón algo arrugada.

\- Es una chaqueta mía… De cuando íbamos al instituto.

\- ¿“Íbamos”? – le miró perplejo. - ¿es que tú y yo nos conocíamos de antes?

\- Si… Digamos que sí.

Saru se quedó aún más perplejo. Intuía que se hubieran conocido de antes, pero no pensaba que se conocieran desde hacia tanto tiempo.  

\- este era el uniforme que llevábamos.

Saru abrió la camisa e hizo una mueca.

\- Esto es demasiado pequeño. ¿es que se ha encogido?

\- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Es el mío!

Saru se asustó un poco ante ese grito pero pronto sonrió.

\- Si que eres bajito, eh…

\- ¡Cállate, no somos tan diferentes de altura!

\- Seguro, seguro.

Misaki le giró la cara, enfurruñado. Saru hizo una media sonrisa, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que gustaba ver a Misaki así. Su comportamiento infantil le hacía mucha gracia.

-Se que… no es mucho, pero… - se rascó la nuca aún sin mirarle. – Pensaba que te gustaría tener… Algo de nuestro pasado. Aunque no recordaras de donde viene. Y … aunque fuera mío.

Se quedaron en silencio ante eso.

Saru bajó la mirada. Había algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo preguntarle, pero nunca llegó a atreverse. Ahora sentía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero aun así temía su reacción. No, más bien temía su respuesta.

\- Misaki… tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Saru se tomó su tiempo para continuar.

\- Si…. Yo volviera a SCEPTER 4… ¿Volverías a odiarme?

Misaki no supo que decir en ese momento. Era cierto que ese tema era algo delicado de tratar para ambos, pero el propio Misaki era consciente de que a Saru le había costado demasiado sacar el tema. Sabía que no debía ponerle las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya estaban.

\- Solo si desapareces de mi vida completamente…

Saru le miró a los ojos.

\- Misaki… Tengo miedo.

\- ¿miedo? – se sorprendió. - ¿Miedo de que? ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Tengo miedo de volver a ser el de antes… Tengo miedo de odiarte y que tú me odies. Tengo miedo de abandonarte de nuevo. Tengo miedo… de hacerte daño.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre ellos dos.

\- Si vuelvo a ir a SCEPTER 4 … No podré cumplir esa promesa… Y te abandonaré.

Después de un largo rato meditando que respuesta proporcionarle, Misaki recordó que, a parte de la camisa, le había traído a Saru otro “regalo” que darle, pero había estado esperando al momento adecuado para dárselo. Parecía que dicho momento había llegado, así que Misaki estaba algo más entusiasmado que un rato antes.

\- No si le ponemos remedio a eso. – sonrió mientras se levantaba del banco. – Ven, tengo que llevarte a un sitio.

Saru, a la vez intrigado y temeroso, siguió a Misaki por las calles por las que se había perdido un momento antes. Callejearon durante un buen rato hasta llegar a un lugar remoto, que pasaba casi desapercibido a ojos de casi todos los que pasaban por allí.

\- ¿Es aquí?

Misaki asintió y se sacó una llave del bolsillo. Se la dio a Saru.

\- Ten. Haz los honores.

Saru estaba extrañado ante eso pero le hizo caso y abrió la puerta. Aunque estaba bastante nervioso, y las manos le temblaban.

La habitación era un tanto extraña.  Estaba, en su gran mayoría, vacía. No tenía muebles, solo una litera arriba, con un ordenador, y un colchón abajo. Dicha distribución le suscitó a Saru un extraño interés. Parecía una habitación diseñada solo para dos personas. Pero no dos personas cualesquiera.

Saru recorrió la habitación con la mirada, mientras Misaki le miraba con una media sonrisa.

\- Curioso lugar, ¿eh? – puso una mano en el hombro de Saru. – esta fue… Nuestra base de operaciones.

\- ¿Base de operaciones?

\- Si… Fue un lugar que ambos escogimos para huir de algunas cosas de la realidad… No, más bien de algunas personas. Mi familia… Tu padre… - Tragó saliva ante eso último e intentó cambiar de tema. – Admito que no tiene muchos objetos pero… A nosotros no nos bastaba más. Éramos felices así.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron aún más interés. Si era un lugar que necesitaban para huir de aquello que nos atormentaba, debía ser un lugar especial, pensó Saru. Esa gran habitación era una parte del pasado de ellos dos.

\- Debo admitir que… Nunca tiré la llave. Pero, al final, tenerla me hacía más daño que el no tenerla.

Saru pestañeó perplejo.

\- ¿Es que… ocurrieron cosas malas en este lugar?

\- No… Exactamente - negó con la cabeza – Pero el tener la llave me recordaba a ti… A los tiempos en los que tú y yo convivíamos juntos en este lugar. Cuando nos hicimos enemigos… Recordar este lugar me hacía daño.

\- Oh… entiendo.

\- Y ahora viene la auténtica cuestión. – Misaki cogió la llave y la tendió justo delante de la mirada de Saru. – Quise usar la llave una última vez para enseñarte este lugar que, durante mucho tiempo, significó un lugar sagrado para nosotros. Un lugar del que refugiarnos del resto de personas… Además, quería cumplir la promesa que te hice en el hospital: hablarte de tu pasado. Por eso quería hablarte de esto… Aunque fuera una primera y última vez. Pero ahora… - cogió la llave y la puso en la mano de Saru. – Es tu decisión hacer lo que quieras con ella. Es tu regalo, así que hagas lo que hagas… Me parecerá bien.

Saru observó la llave en su mano durante un largo rato. En cierto modo, veía la llave como un objeto que le abriría la puerta a su pasado, a conocer más hechos de su vida…  ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? El desconocimiento total era algo frustrante, pero ¿Realmente valía la pena si el hecho de conocer la verdad era aún más doloroso que el no saber nada?

Además, ese extraño lugar seguía llamándole la atención. No tenía nada y a la vez lo tenía todo, pensó. Fue entonces cuando Saru se percató que su idea de “todo” abarcaba, en su gran mayoría, a ellos dos.

\- Si me quedo con la llave… ¿Podré venir aquí cuando quisiera?

\- Podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella, ya te lo he dicho.

Saru asintió y sintió como el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Sin ser consciente de ello, le había dado a Saru un lugar al que ir cuando estuviera perdido, un lugar donde refugiarse cuando sus sentimientos fueran demasiado dolorosos… Un lugar al que pertenecía.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más?

Misaki estaba tumbado en el suelo junto a él. Habían estado callados durante un largo rato, por eso se sorprendió un poco ya que no se esperaba la pregunta.

\- Si, claro.

\- Antes has mencionado algo sobre… Mi padre. – le miró, curioso. - ¿Hay algo de ese hombre que deba saber?

El rostro de Misaki se oscureció de repente y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Pocas personas conseguían ese efecto en Misaki. Y Niki, el padre de Saru, era una de ellas. Después de unos segundos en silencio (en los que Saru ya se temía lo peor), Misaki le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró a los ojos.

\- Si yo fuera tú… Desearía no acordarme de esto.

Saru tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

\- Comprendo… - dijo muy suavemente. – Pero no te preocupes. – le miró con una sonrisa. – Creo… que no quiero volver a recordar más cosas de mi vida anterior... De momento

Aunque Misaki era algo más feliz con su respuesta, ya que si Saru no recordaba nada de su pasado no se alejaría de su lado, una parte de él sabía que él no era feliz así. Muy en el fondo quería verle recuperado, quería ver como volvía a SCEPTER 4 y hacía el trabajo que siempre le habían encomendado… Una parte de él quería al Saruhiko de antes.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que pensaba al principio, Saru parecía negarse a recordar algo. ¿Qué pasaría, entonces, si sus recuerdos volvieran en ese mismo instante?

Mientras Misaki intentaba evadir esos pensamientos, sus labios y los de Saru se habían juntado en un tierno y cálido beso. No recordaba quien había besado a quien, solo sabía que no podía despegarse de él.

Misaki era feliz pero… ¿Y Saru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de los capítulos que mas me gustan, aunque el siguiente también me gusta mucho, ya vereis. ^^


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki le frenó un momento y le quitó las gafas a Saru con cuidado. 
> 
> \- Lo siento por tu vista… Pero no necesitas mirar a lo lejos ahora.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Saru sintió que se había liberado de algo que le martirizaba. Tenía un lugar al que acudir y donde se sentía acogido. Era un lugar intrigante, pero tenia todo aquello que necesitaba:  a Misaki y a él.

Aunque seguía teniendo dudas sobre cómo y de qué iba a vivir, o que iba a hacer…  ya no estaba tan preocupado.

\- Entonces… - se atrevió a decir. – ¿ya no hace falta que vuelva al bar con vosotros?

Misaki le miró y a Saru le entró el nerviosismo.

\- ¡N-no me malinterpretes! No es que no quiera volver, pero… - Bajó la mirada. – Necesito… Un cambio. Algo que me apasione…

\- ¿Cómo este lugar?

\- Si, exacto.

La sonrisa de Misaki logró que el corazón de Saru se tranquilizara.

\- Pero bueno… respondiendo a tu pregunta… - le miró. – Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo te di la llave, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Pero nada. Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, Saru. Tanto si quieres volver con nosotros o… Con los idiotas de los azules… - Sus dientes empezaron a rechinar en esa última parte. – estará bien si lo has elegido tú.

A pesar de sus palabras, Saru percibió un ápice de tristeza en ellas. Sabía perfectamente que, de su elección dependía la felicidad de Misaki.

\- ¿Y si no elijo ninguno de los dos… y me quedo aquí contigo?

El gesto de Misaki cambió por completo. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba para nada. Siempre había asumido que Saru elegiría un camino u otro. Estaba preparado incluso para afrontar el hecho de que Saru podría volver a SCEPTER 4 y volver a ser el que era antes. Y, por lo tanto, volver a odiarle.

Pero el solo hecho de pensar que estaba haciendo esto por él le provocaba un inmenso dolor. Dicho dolor hizo que unas intensas lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos.

\- No… ¡No!  - soltó de repente - ¡No hagas esto por mí!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! – empezó a darle golpes en el pecho con suavidad. - ¡No pienses solo en mí! ¡Sé un poco más egoísta!

La cara de Saru se oscureció ante esas palabras. No pudo evitar contagiarse de las lágrimas de Misaki.

\- ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? No tengo nada… Excepto tú. Desde que te conocí en el hospital, no puedo dejar de sentirme atraído por ti.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

\- No puedo dejar que te quedes aquí… sin hacer nada… Solo por mí. – se intentó secar las lágrimas. – Algo tendrás que hacer… Algo tendrás que elegir.

Saru suspiró y negó la cabeza, agotado. Se apartó un poco de Misaki y se tumbó en un futón que había allí. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar muy profundamente, intentando controlar cada latido de su corazón.

Misaki le miró perplejo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Calmarme… - suspiró. – Me recomendaron que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y me tumbara en algún lado cada vez que notara que me empezaba a poner nervioso.

\- ¿Y estas nervioso?

\- Como para no estarlo… No me gusta estar entre la espada y la pared.

Misaki se tumbó a su lado, a escasos centímetros de él.

\- Basta… Intento calmarme, no ponerme mas nervioso aún.

\- No eres el único nervioso aquí…

Saru sonrió levemente y le acarició la mejilla con extrema suavidad.  Como si temiera que fuera a romperse

Se quedaron en silencio, examinándose el uno al otro. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero era la primera vez que se veían de ese modo. En parte seguía intrigándole como habían llegado a esa situación.

\- Por favor… Piensa bien lo que haces. – soltó Misaki. - Es tu vida… No quiero que elijas mal por mí… No lo soportaría.

\- No me preocupa demasiado… es más, si me equivoco, ahí estarás tú para echarme la bronca.

Misaki negó con la cabeza ante eso.

\- Eres un idiota, definitivamente.

Poco a poco, empezaron a respirar con cada vez mas intensidad. Apenas dejaban espacio entre ellos hasta que, por fin, se besaron de forma apasionada. Los intentos de Saru por calmarse se habían quedado en vano. Ahora parecía que su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho.

A la mente de Saru le vino el recuerdo de la última vez que se habían besado de ese modo. Era la noche en la que, sin ser consciente de ello, se sorprendió a si mismo invadiendo la habitación de Misaki y, poco después, su cama. Inevitablemente, recordó la reacción de Misaki y su inexplicable enfado posterior. Algo le invadió por dentro y le dio un pinchazo en el corazón.

\- Espera.

Apartó a Misaki con suavidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Esto… no está bien.

\- Pero ¿Qué dices? – Misaki se incorporó, malhumorado por haber sido interrumpido. - ¿Por qué dices que no está bien?

\- No quiero aprovecharme de ti de este modo…

\- ¿Aprovecharme? ¿Qué dices?

\- La última vez que nos besamos así… Me echaste de tu habitación. No quiero que hagamos esto si realmente tú no quieres.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera? – apartó la mirada, totalmente rojo. – No es… eso. Lo de aquel día… tiene una explicación.

Saru le miró, arqueando una ceja. No iba a presionar a Misaki para que lo contara, pero se moría de ganas de saberlo.

\- Aquella noche... - soltó de repente Misaki mientras no soltaba a Saru. - Yo... Quería hacerlo. Pero no de ese modo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Saru le miró perplejo.

Misaki bufó.

\- ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo? ¡No me gustaba la posición en la que estábamos, idiota!

La cara de perplejidad se su amigo no cambió.

\- Tu… - empezó a decir. – Tú estás mal de la cabeza.

Misaki le giró la cara, frustrado. Saru no pudo evitar reírse. Suspiró de nuevo mientras seguía negando con la cabeza.  Ya no sabía ni que decir.

\- Aquella noche… Si hubiéramos estado en una posición diferente, ¿Hubiéramos...?  

\- ¿Otra vez? - suspiró malhumorado - Deja de estancarte en el pasado, por favor. Solo importa el aquí y el ahora... El tu y yo. Nada más.

Saru esbozó una sonrisa ante aquello.

\- Es verdad. De todos modos... Yo no tengo pasado... no tengo nada.

\- Me... tienes a mí - le interrumpió Misaki.

Saru se incorporó. Rozó sus labios con los de Misaki.

\- Si, es verdad... Te tengo a ti.

Se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma dulce y tierna. Misaki se dejó acoger en los brazos de Saru, y dejó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Sus corazones se empezaron a acelerar. Ambos empezaban a sentir lo mismo ese momento… a tener el mismo deseo. El mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de ambos. Sus miradas transmitieron exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Estas… seguro de esto? – la voz temblorosa de Saru dejaba ver el evidente nerviosismo que le invadía.

\- Ya sabes que sí… Ya me da igual como sea… pero quiero que sea contigo.

Saru asintió. Se levantó y apagó la luz con una media sonrisa mientras veía de reojo como Misaki se quitaba la camisa. Se apresuró a volver a su lado.

Sumidos en una profunda oscuridad (la cual solo les permitía verse las caras de forma muy difusa), se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho, intentando recuperar en vano el aire que les faltaba entre beso y beso. Tiraron la ropa al suelo con energía y se tumbaron sobre los futones. Misaki le frenó un momento y le quitó las gafas a Saru con cuidado.

\- Lo siento por tu vista… Pero no necesitas mirar a lo lejos ahora.

Inexplicablemente, Saru se ruborizó ante eso. Agradeció en ese momento que estuvieran a oscuras, ya que su propio orgullo le impedía mostrarse de ese modo ante él.

Volvieron a besarse de nuevo con pasión y energía, como si hubieran estado años sin hacerlo. Sus labios parecían echarse de menos y sus cuerpos no podían estar mas cerca.

Continuaron avanzando cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente desnudos. Aunque estaban rebosantes de deseo, Saru se empezó a poner nervioso. Se puso una mano en el pecho.

\- ¿Por qué… justo ahora… parece que vaya a morirme?

Misaki se encogió de hombros y le agarró de la mano. no se dijeron nada, pero con una sola caricia, consiguió calmar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

\- Tengo miedo de defraudarte. No sé que va a pasar…

\- Deja de pensar ya, idiota.  – le soltó en su tono habitual. – Piensas demasiado.

Saru esbozó una tierna sonrisa, sonrisa que Misaki no pudo captar debido a la oscuridad. Se inclinó para besarle.

No lo duraron y dieron un paso más. Empezaron a tocarse con deseo, dejando atrás cualquier miedo o duda inicial que podrían haber tenido. Ambos estaban muy ocupados intentando asimilar lo que estaban sintiendo. Ni siquiera eran conscientes del todo de lo que estaba pasando.

Saru tragó saliva y se acercó para mirarle a los ojos. Pudo detectar como Misaki estaba haciendo una mueca. Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón. Hacer daño a Misaki, ya fuera física o mentalmente, era lo último que quería hacer.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Un poco tarde para preguntarlo… ¿no? – Misaki intentó decir entrecortadamente.

Poco a poco, Misaki se acostumbró a esa extraña y desconocida sensación. Su propio orgullo le impedía admitir que estaba sintiéndose incomodo con esto. Es más, parecía que estuviera obligándose a sí mismo a centrarse en el deseo en vez del dolor.

Comenzaron a moverse de forma lenta y muy prudente. Ninguno de los dos había tenido alguna experiencia previa con ningún hombre o mujer. De hecho, si echaban la vista atrás, solo habían tenido interés alguno el uno por el otro en toda su vida. Con lo cual, no sabían a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Podía decirse que estaban siendo guiados por su intuición y por la pasión del momento.

Poco a poco alcanzaron un ritmo con el cual ambos se sentían cómodos. Sus cuerpos se correspondían y empezaron a moverse al unísono. Gimieron y se besaron como nunca. Sus miradas coincidieron. No hacían falta palabras en ese momento. Se sintieron conectados.

Esta sensación fue creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo hasta que, de repente, entraron en el éxtasis final. Gimieron fuerte y se dejaron caer sobre el futón. Pasó un rato antes de que pudiesen recomponerse. Se miraron a los ojos, y una tierna risa brotó de sus labios.

\- Ha sido… inesperado. – Misaki rompió el hielo.

\- Por decirlo de algún modo… - se puso una mano en la frente. -  No sé que ha pasado, no sé qué he hecho.

Misaki se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- Una cosa no quita a la otra, idiota.

Sus labios se juntaron una vez mas aquella noche.

\- Solo para que te quede claro: como le digas esto a alguien, te mato.

\- Estoy… seguro de que podrías hacerlo.  

Entre risas y besos, ambos se sumieron en un profundo sueño. Saru había vuelto a acoger a Misaki en sus brazos y no le soltó… Durante un buen rato.

 

* * *

 

Saru se despertó con la piel de gallina. Seguía desnudo y solo tapado levemente por el futón. Además, aún tenia un poco de sudor en la frente. Y, probablemente, también por el cuerpo.

\- Supongo que tendré que ducharme… - dijo para si mismo.

Suspiró y se incorporó. Misaki se había movido tanto que estaba mucho más apartado de él, y casi sin ropa.

\- Oye… - sacudió suavemente a Misaki - ¿Dónde está la ducha aquí?

\- Y yo que sé… - susurró dormido

“Tan agradable como siempre…” pensó.

 Se puso la camisa y, con ayuda de la luz de su teléfono, pudo encontrar la ducha al fin. Tenía la intención de aportarle a su cuerpo un poco de relax después de la acción que habían tenido. Echó un último vistazo solo para comprobar que, efectivamente, Misaki había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a preguntarse como habían llegado a esa situación. Por mucho que se hubieran besado en otras ocasiones, nunca habían llegado nada más. Además, Saru recordó inevitablemente aquel día en el que intentó dar un paso más y Misaki se cerró en banda y le echó de la habitación… ¿Qué había cambiado desde ese día? ¿Por qué esa vez era diferente?

Intentó no darle mas vueltas al tema. Había pasado y ya está, no había vuelta atrás. Su estado mental estaba tan delicado, y su autoestima tan bajo mínimos, que su cabeza intentaba buscarle una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado. Incluso corría el riesgo de acabar arrepintiéndose de lo que había pasado si seguía pensando. Solo negó de la cabeza y se dispuso a disfrutar de un buen baño.

Pero… algo no iba bien.

Encendió la luz del baño, y fue entonces cuando su corazón dio un vuelco: lo que unos minutos antes pensó que se trataba de sudor, en realidad se trataba de otra cosa: sangre. Tenía una parte de la camisa manchada de un intenso rojo. Parecía provenir de la clavícula. Empezó a hiperventilar como nunca lo había hecho, pero procurando a su vez no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Misaki. Ver toda esa sangre estaba a punto de provocarle un ataque de ansiedad. Y no podía permitirlo.

No podía permitir que, cuando por fin las cosas iban bien entre Misaki y él, que habían tenido su primera vez, que estaban realmente felices… No podía permitir que hubiera más problemas. Aquellos pensamientos que le hacían verse a sí mismo como una molestia volvieron a invadir su mente. Tenía que afrontar esto él solo… o al menos es lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Se quitó la camisa rápidamente… Y entonces lo descubrió.

Bajo el mar de sangre, el cual logró limpiar un poco con un papel, había algo resplandeciente, que brillaba con luz propia y con un color único. Saru se quedó paralizado y tragó saliva. Condujo sus dedos hasta esa zona. Curiosamente, la sangre había quedado a un segundo plano, cuando reconoció aquella extraña silueta que había vuelto a aparecer en su piel.

\- La marca…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre míaaa que capítulo, cortito pero intenso jvndkjndsvjndd espero que os haya gustado! 
> 
> Además, me complace anunciar que he acabado de escribir el capítulo 12, es decir, el ÚLTIMO capítulo. Con lo cual, ya que la historia ya está terminada, de aquí al final las actualizaciones serán los lunes. ^^
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acercó a Saru, que aún temblaba, y le tomó de las mejillas.
> 
> \- Vamos a salir de esta… te lo prometo.
> 
> Saru asintió, sin poder articular palabra. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar. Desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, deseó tener la fuerza suficiente para creerle.

Saru salió del baño blanco como el papel.

A pesar del hecho de que había perdido mucha sangre y se notaba débil (aunque la marca ya no sangraba), pudo llegar al futón a duras penas. Por suerte, fuera del baño estaba todo a oscuras, y Misaki no pudo notarlo. Pero lo que sí que notó fue que Saru no llevaba la camisa.

\- ¿Por qué vas sin camisa?

\- Se… me manchó. – dijo algo nervioso. – Tuve que tirarla.

Misaki sonrío sin que Saru se diera cuenta. Se imaginaba el motivo por el cual su camisa podía estar manchada y, la posibilidad de que hubiera sido su culpa, le hacía reírse sin más.

\- de todos modos, he pensado que apenas tengo ropa. Desde que desperté del hospital prácticamente he llevado la misma camisa siempre.

Misaki le miró, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te compre ropa? ¿Qué soy, tu asistente?

\- No idiota. – suspiró. – Es igual, olvídalo. Ha sido una tontería pedirte esto.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No te ponas así. – le miró algo serio. – Solo que no entiendo porque de repente te apetece ir de compras.

\- Pues porque no tengo ropa, no es tan difícil. – suspiró de nuevo. – Quiero… Hacer un cambio. Llevo tiempo atascado, y lo único que me apetece ahora mismo es cambiar algo. Lo que sea, pero cambiar.

Misaki suspiró profundamente. Odiaba que, aunque no lo hiciera conscientemente, Saru le persuadiera de ese modo. Misaki era débil ante cualquier cosa que involucrara el accidente de Saru, su pérdida de memoria y su situación posterior.

Si el hecho de que se fueran de compras podía ayudarle a salir a flote… ¿Quién era él para impedírselo?

\- Está bien… tú ganas. Pero compramos algo y nos vamos a casa, ¿entendido?

Saru asintió, aunque Misaki no pudo verle. Se había puesto de espaldas, para evitar que Misaki pudiera percibir algo de la marca en la oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

Ese mismo día, por la mañana, Saru y Misaki se fueron de compras.

Por la mañana, el sol se coló entre las ventanas y despertó a Saru. Este abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos al momento debido al sueño. Sin embargo, un pensamiento le vino a la mente, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y se le pusiera el corazón a mil por hora.

“Oh, no ¡me va a pillar!”

Alarmado, miró hacia su lado y observó que Misaki aún estaba dormido.

Tal y como había dicho la noche anterior, no tenía más mas camisa que la que se había manchado de sangre. La única opción que tenía, y que podía darle una coartada fiable, seria la de taparse con la chaqueta que tenía.

Cogió la chaqueta y se la puso, tapándose hasta casi la barbilla. Le quedaba ridículamente mal, pero no tenía más opción. Mientras tanto, empezó a pensar que el único cabo suelto que le faltaba era el de cómo iba a deshacerse de la camisa manchada sin que Misaki se diera cuenta.

Nuevamente, optó por la única solución que tenía, aunque fuera realmente estúpida: tirar la camisa por la ventana. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que, efectivamente, Misaki seguía dormido.

“esta es mi oportunidad. O ahora o nunca”, pensó.

Entró al baño como un rayo y cogió la camisa, la cual la había dejado en remojo en la bañera la noche anterior. A pesar de que una parte importante de la sangre se había ido, seguía siendo evidente que estaba manchada. La cogió y estrujó, hizo una pelota con ella y salió del baño rápidamente.

Se acercó a la ventana mas próxima y la tiró sin miramientos, deseando que Misaki no le hubiera pillado en plena acción.

Por suerte para él, Misaki solo había abierto los ojos en el momento justo para ver a Saru después de tirar la camisa, con la mano apoyada en la ventana y mirando hacia fuera. Frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Saru se asustó.

\- E-estaba… - Saru temblaba debido al susto y al nerviosismo. - … ¡Mirando el cielo! Parece que hace sol, ¿eh?

Sin moverse de su cama, Misaki miró al cielo.

\- Supongo… - dijo, aún muerto de sueño. - ¿Y si hace sol que haces con la chaqueta?

\- Ya te he dicho que no tengo mas ropa, ¿no? – se encogió de hombros – Además, quiero que vayamos ya.

\- Eres un impaciente. – gruñó. – Primero desayunamos, y cuando me apetezca, nos vamos.

\- ¿Y-Y si desayunamos fuera?

\- Ngh. – gruñó. – Vale, pero tú pagas.

\- Pero… si no tengo dinero.

Misaki bufó con fuerza.

\- ¡Ay, está bien! – se levantó y cogió la ropa malhumorado. – Eres insoportable.

\- Mira quien habla… - dijo por lo bajo Saru.

Misaki le oyó y le tiró un cojín.

A pesar de estar continuamente tirándose pullas, ambos se prepararon rápido para irse. Justo antes de salir, Saru se planteó si esto era lo correcto, y si de verdad valía la pena matarse a buscar ropa en vez de contarle la verdad. De todos modos, lo de que no tenía absolutamente nada que ponerse era cierto. Además, le apetecía cambiar un poco y empezar a verse bien en el espejo. Hasta ese momento, el hecho de ver su reflejo solo le aportaba dolor y frustración debido a su amnesia. El “cambiar” era algo que cada vez cobraba más fuerza en su interior.

Esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Ya no podía echarse atrás, y tenía que prepararse mentalmente para el día tan duro que le esperaba.

 

* * *

 

Al principio, a ambos les costó acostumbrarse a esta extraña situación. Misaki seguía sin concebir que, el que hasta hacía relativamente poco había sido su enemigo, ahora era su acompañante con el que se había ido de compras. Algunas veces, la mente le jugaba malas pasadas y le obligaba a darle demasiadas vueltas al tema, llegando incluso a pensar que se estaba burlando de él.

A parte de eso, no se creía del todo que lo que habían hecho la noche anterior había ocurrido de verdad. Ambos intentaron olvidarlo o no darle mucha importancia. No se arrepentían pero tampoco es que quisieran alardear de aquello. De hecho, ni siquiera se tomaron un minuto para pensar que harían desde ese momento en adelante.

Para Saru tampoco le resulto fácil de soportar ese día. A parte de descubrir lo tedioso que era ir de compras, el tema de la marca le invadía la cabeza sin descanso. Se sentía culpable por no tener la confianza suficiente como para habérselo contado a Misaki.

Además, estaba el problema añadido de que tenía que comprarse la ropa a raíz de eso. Mas que mirar si le gustaba una camisa o no, se fijaba más en si podían taparle la parte de la clavícula. Ni se planteó comprarse alguna camiseta de tirantes o que tuviesen el cuello demasiado abierto.

Y, por supuesto, no dejó que Misaki se acercara a los probadores por miedo a que le pudiera pillar.

 

* * *

 

Después de un duro día de compras, por fin encontró algunas cosas que le gustaron, y ambos volvieron a casa sin demorarse mucho más. Descargaron las bolsas y se sentaron de golpe en el suelo.

\- Ha… sido… realmente… agotador. – soltó Saru entre suspiros.

\- Has sido tú… el que lo propuso

\- Ya pero… No hacía falta que… Nos matáramos por ello.

Misaki le miró, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? De repente te apetece ir de compras y tener ropa nueva.

Saru le giró la cara. En ese momento sopesó la idea de contarle lo que pasaba, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo. No tenia el valor suficiente para sacar un tema tan delicado. Además de provocar una brecha casi irreparable entre ellos, Saru se había dado cuenta que esto abriría una vez mas el debate en cuanto a su futuro y donde debería estar.

De repente, el pánico y la angustia le invadieron. Tenia que hablar con alguien de confianza y que supiera que hacer. Inconscientemente, el nombre de ‘Anna’ le vino a la mente. Pensó que ella podría aportarle alguna pista o consejo. Ella sabría cómo actuar. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la Reina Roja.

Era la única opción que le quedaba.

Pero había algo que le impedía: tenía que huir de ese lugar y dirigirse al bar de HOMRA sin que Misaki se enterara de ello. Le observó tirarse de golpe en el futón mientras meditaba que era lo que podría hacer para distraer y alejar a un chico como él de allí.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, Misaki le miró.

\- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? Estás rarísimo.

\- Eh… - Saru titubeó sin saber que decir.

\- ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. Estoy demasiado cansado como para enfadarme.

La paciencia de Misaki había llegado a su fin, pero en vez de enfadarse, se levantó y de nuevo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A-A dónde vas?

\- No te soporto, y me voy a pasear. Adiós.

Las palabras de Misaki fueron acompañadas de un portazo que le dejó descolocado.

No entendía muy bien que había pasado, pero sabía que él era así. “Ya se le pasará”, pensó. Una forma positiva de verlo era que al final, no habría tenido que inventarse algo para hacer que se fuera o, a muy malas, irse él.

No lo dudó más, y aprovechó esta ventaja para levantarse y marcharse hacia el bar de HOMRA… No sin antes dejarle una nota.

 

* * *

 

Saru entró en el bar de HOMRA, un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por haber sabido llegar por sí mismo sin perderse ni preguntar a nadie.

\- ¡Bienvenido!

El recibimiento de Kusanagi le hizo sobresaltarse. Saru había entrado sigilosamente, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca. Incluso había abierto la puerta con sumo cuidado para que no sonara la campanita.

Corrió a ponerle la mano en la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

\- ¡Shh! – susurró. – No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que he venido a aquí.

\- No te preocupes, ahora mismo solo estamos Anna y yo.

\- Oh, bien… - dijo algo nervioso. – Precisamente… era con ella con quien quería hablar.

Kusanagi le observó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto raro…

Le puso la mano en el hombro izquierdo. Saru noto esa mano peligrosamente cerca de la marca. Se apartó y casi pareció que había empezado a hiperventilar.

\- Hey… - Kusanagi había empezado a mostrarse realmente preocupado por él.

\- Perdón, yo… - no pudo seguir, sentía como se le habían comenzado a humedecer los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Saru hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus emociones y no echarse a llorar allí mismo.

\- N-necesito hablar con Anna. Lo necesito…

Kusanagi asintió, sin hacer muchas preguntas. Sabía que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le había pasado, debía de ser realmente grave como para acudir a Anna con tanta insistencia, y mostrándose tan nervioso como estaba.

Le acompañó a la habitación de su reina en el piso de arriba. Picó y esperó respuesta.

\- Adelante.

Anna no pudo contener un gesto de sorpresa al ver a Saru, tal y como le pasó la primera vez que acudió a ella. Además del hecho de que Saru ya no vivía con ellos, el volver a verle hacía que Anna se empezara a preocupar por él.

\- Necesito… contarte algo. – dijo Saru con torpeza.

Anna asintió y Saru entró. En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, una extraña sensación invadió a la joven. Como si ya hubiese notado lo que ocurría sin necesidad de que Saru dijera ni una sola palabra.

Saru pudo leerlo en su rostro. Suspiró, sin saber que decir.

\- Lo… has notado, ¿no es así?

Anna asintió brevemente y se levantó de la silla de escritorio en la que estaba. Kusanagi les miraba sin entender nada.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, pero… – Miró a Saru. – ¿Qué es lo que tiene que notar?

Saru había comenzado a sentirse igual de nervioso que antes. En ese punto de la conversación, consideró que no valía la pena esconderse más, ya que Anna ya lo había notado y Kusanagi no tardaría en enterarse. Con el corazón que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho, se apartó un poco el cuello de la camisa. La luz de la habitación hizo que la marca dejara relucir ese brillante rojo. Era un rojo precioso, pero no era lo que más importaba en ese momento.

Irónicamente, el ambiente se había vuelto muy frio. Estaban los tres en silencio sin saber que decir.

\- Ha… vuelto a aparecer. – Saru estaba muy nervioso y no sabia que mas decir.

Mientras Kusanagi no escondía su sorpresa y su incomprensión ante tal enigmático suceso, Anna se mordía el labio por dentro. Aunque estaba en parte sorprendida, temía que una situación de tal calibre le hubiera llevado a presentarse en su habitación.

Saru los miraba a los dos sin saber que decir. Había comenzado a hiperventilar sin ser consciente de ello y sus manos temblaban. Tenía tanto pánico que poco le faltaba para salir corriendo.

\- Por favor… - Anna soltó de repente. – Siéntate y procura calmarte.

Le hizo caso sin rechistar. Se encontraba en un punto en el que seguiría los consejos de cualquiera con tal de que este tema se solucionase.

\- ¿Cuándo… te diste cuenta de que la tenías?

\- Esta mañana…

\- ¿y cómo te diste cuenta?

\- Estaba… - Saru tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. – M-Me fui a ducha y vi la camisa manchada de sangre.

Saru apretó los puños. Le había faltado poco para confesarles que era lo que había pasado con Misaki, cosa que ambos habían jurado no decírselo a nadie.

Anna suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- Por favor… – Se acercó a él. – No podemos ayudarte si no nos cuentas la verdad… – le miró a los ojos. – Sé que nos estas ocultando algo, y tienes el derecho a hacerlo, pero debemos saber el origen de esto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Saru asintió, agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué… hacías cuando apareció la marca?

Saru tragó saliva y, muy a su pesar, acabó confesándoles que era lo que había pasado. Mencionó qué era lo que había pasado, aunque no dio demasiados detalles sobre ello. Anna y Kusanagi arquearon las cejas a modo de sorpresa, aunque en parte, se lo veían venir. Sabían, o habían intuido que había pasado tarde o temprano.

Después de terminar su relato, hubo un pequeño silencio. Saru pensó que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haberles contado todo aquello y, de nuevo, sopesó la idea de salir corriendo en ese momento.

\- ¿Puedo… preguntarte una cosa? – dijo Anna muy suavemente.

\- C-claro. – titubeó.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que tenéis una relación?

Saru se puso rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡N-no es una relación! Solo… ha pasado esto y ya está. Además… - volvió a enseñarles la marca. – Esto es por la marca de aquí, no tiene nada que ver con Misaki.

Anna y Kusanagi se miraron, preocupados.

\- Mucho me temo… - empezó a decir Kusanagi. - … De que esto sí que trata de Misaki.

Saru se quedó un poco sorprendido.

\- No… No, me niego.

\- Saru… no es bueno negar lo evidente. – intervino de nuevo Kusanagi. – Todo esto tiene que ver con Misaki. Le afecta indirectamente a él.

\- No…

\- Fushimi… entiéndelo. – Anna le contestó. – La marca no apareció hasta que no pasó eso con Misaki.

A Saru le entró el pánico sin motivo. Probablemente se debía a que, al estar conectado a Misaki, sentía que le estaba perjudicando. Esa marca solo le podía traer desgracias, pensó.

Se levantó, alterado y lleno de sudor.

\- E-esto ha sido una mala idea… - soltó, visiblemente alterado. – Siento haberos molestado… ¡Me voy!

Se fue a las escaleras, sin escuchar las palabras de Anna y Kusanagi, que le siguieron e intentaron evitar que se fuera.

Por si ese momento no fuera suficiente para soportar, justo cuando bajaba las escaleras, su mirada se encontró con la de un sorprendido Misaki, el cual había entrado en la tienda apresuradamente.

\- ¡Con que estás aquí! – frunció el ceño. – Te he estado buscando por toda la maldita ciudad. – Buscó un papel en sus bolsillos y se lo dio. – ¿Tú te crees que me tienes que dejar esta nota? ¿Qué es eso de “Me voy, no me busques”?

Saru se quedó petrificado. Había estado a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad momentos antes, y la presencia de Misaki no hacía más que complicar las cosas.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, Saru?

El tono de Misaki le alteró más de lo que pensaba. Se tapó las orejas con las manos temblorosas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡Cállate!

Misaki se quedó petrificado al verle en ese estado. Saru había comenzado a llorar. Empezó a tener un dolor en el pecho, la vista se le nublaba por momento y sentía que se ahogaba. Todos se quedaron quietos, nadie se atrevía a mover un dedo ni a acercarse a él, por miedo a empeorar la situación.

Saru se había sentado en las escaleras. Poco a poco, Misaki se fue acercando, mientras que Anna y Kusanagi se habían quedado en el mismo sitio todo el rato, casi al principio de las escaleras.

\- ¿Hay… Algo que quieras contarme?

El tono de Misaki era mucho más suave de lo que él solía hacer. Saru le miró, sin saber que decir. 

\- Si te lo digo… Nuestra relación no va a ser igual.

\- Me arriesgaré.

\- Últimamente te arriesgas mucho…

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Misaki dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquello logró que el dolor que sentía en el pecho empezara a disiparse muy lentamente. Haciendo acopio de valentía, Saru se apartó el cuello de la camisa nueva y dejó ver la marca de HOMRA, que seguía tan roja y brillante desde que volvió a aparecer la noche anterior. Tenia las manos temblorosas, y no pudo sujetarse el cuello de la camisa mucho tiempo antes de soltarlo a causa de sus movimientos involuntarios.

Al ver la marca, Misaki sintió un profundo pinchazo en el corazón. Le vino a la mente la escena del hospital, cuando descubrió que su marca había desaparecido.

Misaki dirigió una mirada de incomprensión hacia Anna

\- Hay… algo que os une. – soltó Kusanagi cautelosamente. – Esa marca …Es el símbolo de vuestra conexión.

\- ¿Nuestra…?

Anna asintió.

\- Vuestras marcas siempre se han atraído mutuamente por una extraña conexión que ni siquiera yo termino de comprender. Es por ese motivo por el cual, fuerais a donde fuerais, siempre os acababais encontrando. Siempre que os veíais tenias la necesidad de mantener el contacto de alguna forma, aunque fuera por medio de una pelea. Os sentíais atraídos el uno por el otro, y no había forma de impedirlo.

\- Y… ¿Qué hay de su accidente? – Misaki frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué hay de lo del hospital? ¡Su marca no estaba! ¿Q-qué demonios pasa aquí?

Anna intervino, aunque se tomó unos segundos para contestar. Estaba intentando buscar la mejor manera de expresar lo que quería decir.

\- Su memoria… No fue lo único que desapareció aquel día. Esa marca, vuestra conexión… Se esfumó.

Ambos estaban petrificados ante eso. Aunque a Saru no se le notaba a penas, de hecho estaba más ocupado intentando calmarse. Todo eso era demasiado para él y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Misaki negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba autoconvencerse de que lo que acababa de oír no había sido real.

\- No… No, no, no, no… ¡NO! – Gritó para sí mismo. - ¡Esto no puede ser así! ¡Es mentira!

\- Yata-chan… Por favor, tranquilízate. – Intervino Kusanagi sin éxito.

\- ¡No, joder! – le interrumpió. – ¿¡Me estáis diciendo que, no solo me cargue su vida anterior, sino que también borré de golpe esa conexión!? ¿¡es eso!?

Anna y Kusanagi intentaron intervenir para apaciguar la ira de Misaki, pero vieron que era inútil. Nada de lo que le dijeran podría evitar que la culpabilidad volviera a castigarle… hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar.

\- ¡No lo entendéis! ¡He mandado a la mierda lo único que me quedaba de nuestra amistad!

Después de ese momento tan tenso, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra. Era como si cualquier cosa que pudiera decir pudiera desgarrarles el alma. Saru ya estaba totalmente destrozado, pero Misaki notaba que se rompía por momentos.

Cuando su visión dejó de estar tan nublada y perturbada por su rabia, Misaki empezó a verlo todo de otra forma. El pasado, pasado estaba, pensó. Ahora que la marca de Saru había vuelto, y con ella su conexión, tenían una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas diferentes y no volver a cometer los mismos errores… Una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

Se acercó a Saru, que aún temblaba, y le tomó de las mejillas.

\- Vamos a salir de esta… te lo prometo.

Saru asintió, sin poder articular palabra. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar. Desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, deseó tener la fuerza suficiente para creerle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO MUCHO ;-;   
> Sé que dije que cada lunes publicaría un capitulo, pero ayer los examenes finales me absorbieron hahahahaha  
> Aun así espero que os guste<3


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- El Saru de ahora… está tan enamorado de ti que no hubiera permitido que te pasara nada.
> 
> Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se habían besado muchas veces, habían dormido juntos en el mismo futón y, además, se habían acostado. Pero, aun así, era la primera vez que uno de los dos se atrevía a ponerle nombre a todos esos sentimientos.
> 
> Después de unos segundos, Misaki se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de Saru.
> 
> \- Ahora entiendes por qué yo hago eso por ti.

Saru se despertó con un dolor de cabeza increíblemente intenso.

Abrió los ojos y se vio obligado a cerrarlos del dolor. Por su mente pasaron todos los acontecimientos del día anterior. Parecía imposible que en solo un día hubiera vivido una montaña rusa de emociones de tal calibre.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se incorporó para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba completamente a oscuras, y apenas pudo distinguir la silueta de Misaki durmiendo en el futón de al lado. Se dio cuenta entonces que se había ido a dormir en otro futón para no molestarle.

A su lado tenía un vaso de agua y unas cuantas pastillas que fueron necesarios para poder dormirse. Había tenido tantos ataques de ansiedad en un día que solo el volver a llegar a casa ya le había puesto demasiado nervioso como para poder dormir. Misaki cuidó de él y le tranquilizó hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Fue entonces cuando su mente fue ocupada íntegramente por la persona que tenía al lado. Ese chico había cuidado de él todo el día. Había sido la causa, pero también el remedio de todos sus males. Observó de nuevo su silueta y una dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se acercó a él y, con sumo cuidado, recorrió su espalda con los dedos. Como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Como si se rompiera con solo tocarlo.

Pronto, una duda se apoderó de él.

“¿Esto es lo correcto?”, pensó. “¿No le estaré… haciendo daño?”

Justo en ese momento, Misaki empezó a moverse un poco. Saru lo observó. Sus ojos se habían empezado a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, tanto que ya podía observar su cara con detalle. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que tenia unas pestañas realmente largas y hermosas. Además, su nariz, era pequeña y respingona. Poco a poco, fue descubriendo detalles de su rostro que no se había dado cuenta. Después de tanto tiempo, le alegró saber que por fin estaba conociéndole de verdad.

Misaki volvió a moverse y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Se encontró a Saru mirándolo detenidamente. En situaciones normales, Misaki hubiera gritado o se hubiera sobresaltado del susto. Pero en ese momento ni siquiera se sorprendió. Saru le transmitía tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué… pasa? – susurró medio somnoliento.

\- Estaba observándote.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Verte dormir me tranquiliza… de algún modo.

Misaki frunció el ceño ligeramente.

\- No me gusta que me vean dormir, idiota. – suspiró y se dio la vuelta. – Pero si eso te hace sentir mejor…

Saru asintió. Pegó su frente a la espalda de Misaki y suspiró.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mí ayer… Sinceramente no sé que habría hecho sin ti.

Misaki le escuchó atentamente y suspiró.

\- Todo lo que estás sufriendo es por mi culpa. No puedo olvidarlo y ya.

\- ¿Aun te sigues torturando por lo de aquel día?

Misaki se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿tú no lo harías?

\- Depende… si realmente antes era el monstruo que decías que era… tal vez no me hubiese… importado tanto.

Saru notó como las manos de Misaki tocaron su rostro suavemente.

\- ¿Y el Saru de ahora?

Saru meditó la respuesta mientras una dulce sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

\- El Saru de ahora… está tan enamorado de ti que no hubiera permitido que te pasara nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se habían besado muchas veces, habían dormido juntos en el mismo futón y, además, se habían acostado. Pero, aun así, era la primera vez que uno de los dos se atrevía a ponerle nombre a todos esos sentimientos.

Después de unos segundos, Misaki se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de Saru.

\- Ahora entiendes por qué yo hago eso por ti.

Se fundieron en un tierno y cariñoso beso, pero que al mismo tiempo aceleró el ritmo de sus corazones. Poco a poco, con cariño y pasión, se deshicieron de la poca ropa que tenían y se encontraron con la misma situación de la noche anterior: estaban ellos dos, frente a frente, sin nada que les impidiera continuar.

Pero había algo que había cambiado. Misaki había decidido cambiar la posición y ponerse encima esta vez. No lo había pensado demasiado, simplemente había surgido así. Saru no le había puesto ninguna objeción a eso. Le daba igual la posición, siempre que fuera con Misaki.

De todos modos, quería asegurarse de que esto era lo que realmente deseaba. Iba a soltar algo, pero Misaki le hizo callar poniéndole el dedo en los labios.

\- Esta vez déjame probar una cosa.

Dicho esto, bajó su cabeza para jugar a su antojo con el excitado cuerpo de Saru. Pronto, ambos se perdieron a sí mismos y se dejaron llevar por el placer.

Mientras se entregaban el uno al otro, la voz de Saru resonó en la cabeza de Misaki. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haber sido el primero en decirlo, pero Misaki era testarudo y orgulloso. Se agarró al cuerpo de Saru y siguieron adelante.

Sin embargo, Saru notaba que algo no iba del todo bien. Disminuyó el ritmo y colocó las manos en las caderas de Misaki, que seguía encima.

\- ¿Qué…? – Saru dijo entrecortadamente. – ¿Que te ocurre?

Misaki negó con la cabeza y le instó a continuar. Saru ignoró el supuesto malestar de Misaki durante un rato. Finalmente, el éxtasis se apoderó de ellos y un gemido al unísono invadió sus gargantas.

 

* * *

 

\- Ahora en serio, ¿Qué te pasaba?

Esta pregunta pilló desprevenido a Misaki, que se estaba vistiendo.

\- No… no es nada.

\- Es mentira y lo sabes. – le dijo Saru desde el futón. – Dime que te pasa, ya sabes que puedes contármelo.

Misaki seguía sin contarlo.

\- ¿es que… no querías hacerlo?

\- No, idiota. Claro que quería. – se apresuró a aclarar. – Es solo que…

\- ¿que…?

\- ¡Que me gustaría haber sido el primero en decir que estaba enamorado! – soltó de una tirada. - ¡ya está! ¿Contento?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Saru estallara en carcajadas. Para Misaki era muy raro verle reír de esa forma, aunque no le disgustaba del todo. La cara de Misaki se enrojeció, más de vergüenza que de rabia. Cogió la almohada y, con fuerza lo estampó contra su cara. Saru la apartó con el brazo, pero no había dejado de reír.

\- Oye, no te enfades. – se recuperó del ataque de risa y se incorporó. – ¿Qué más da quien lo diga antes? No es una competición.

Le puso una mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Saru esbozó una media sonrisa y Misaki apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

\- cambiando de tema, yo… - dijo tímidamente. - Me… gustaría pedirte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Dijiste que no pasaba nada si volvía con los azules… ¿no?

Misaki asintió sin mirarle. Luego suspiró.

\- Eso significa… Que ya has tomado la decisión.

\- Aun no… Pero necesito… Hablar con alguien más. Alguien que, como tú, me haya conocido antes del accidente.

\- ¿te refieres a…?

Saru captó la referencia enseguida. De hecho, se podía ver la preocupación plasmada en el rostro de Misaki.

\- Si… Me refiero al Rey Azul.

Misaki soltó un sonoro suspiro como respuesta. No fue para hacerle entender a Saru de que estaba molesto, ni siquiera lo hizo conscientemente. Simplemente, estaba desanimado. Lógicamente, su deseo era que él se quedara a su lado. A este punto, ya le daba igual en que bando estaba.

\- Y … ¿Cuál es el problema? Puedes ir y hablar con él. Nada te lo impide.

\- No, no es eso… Quiero… - baja la mirada, algo avergonzado. – Quiero que me acompañes.

Misaki hizo una mueca ante eso. Siempre había dicho que prefería morir antes que pisar ese sitio. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía contestarle con un rotundo “no”.

\- Sé que no es fácil para ti, que ese tipo no te cae bien y que odias ese sitio, pero…

\- Lo haré. – le interrumpió.

\- ¿L-lo harás?

Misaki asintió.

\- Solo voy a acompañarte, no es que tenga que hablar con ninguno de ellos. Iré para asegurarme de que no te hagan nada. Eso es todo.

Saru asintió con una media sonrisa. Le sorprendía gratamente que le acompañara, pero, además, estaba realmente agradecido.

 

* * *

 

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio. Saru estaba confundido y pensativo sobre qué hacer con su futuro, y Misaki meditaba la mejor forma de hacerle sentir mejor. Además, se estaba reprimiendo todos los pensamientos negativos que le fluían cada vez que pensaba en el lugar en el que estaba a punto de visitar.

Pero estaba haciendo eso por Saru, no por él mismo.

\- Hey. – llamó la atención de Saru. – ¿en que piensas?

\- En todo. – fue su respuesta. – ¿Y tú?

\- En nada. – se encogió de hombros.

Ambos parecieron esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante esas dos respuestas tan insípidas. Ninguno de los dos admitiría nunca que era en lo que realmente estaban pensando.

 

* * *

 

Después de un buen rato, por fin llegaron a ese sitio. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos mirando la puerta. Un buen rato después, y cuando creían que ya estaban llamando mucho la atención estando ahí quietos sin hacer nada, Saru tomó la iniciativa y decidió entrar. Misaki le siguió.

\- ¡es injusto!

Después de identificarse, les dejaron entrar en el edificio principal. Misaki entró refunfuñando. Le habían confiscado el skate en la entrada y eso le había puesto de mal humor.

\- Por favor, cállate ya. – le contestó de mala gana.

\- ¡Pero es que no es justo! – seguía quejándose - ¿Por qué les molesta que lo lleve?

\- Deja de quejarte, ¿quieres? – Saru suspiró. – Te lo devolverán luego cuando salgamos, así que deja la pataleta.

\- No es una pataleta. ¡Es mi skate!

\- Y tú eres un crio.

\- ¡cállate!

Esta pelea tonta se prolongó durante un rato, hasta que llegaron a la sala donde Munakata Reisi les esperaba. Entraron dentro y Saru le dio un codazo a Misaki, como advertencia de que dejara las quejas para mas tarde.

\- Bienvenidos. – la voz monótona del Rey Azul fue lo primero que oyeron al entrar. - Sentaos, por favor.

Con la mirada, Munakata señaló delante suyo, al sitio donde había dos cojines. Se sentaron de rodillas. Mientras Misaki se frotaba el brazo por el golpe que le había dado su compañero, cruzó miradas con Munakata Reisi y frunció el ceño. Munakata, sin embargo, esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Veo que, por mucho tiempo que pase, no se ha disipado el rencor que tienes hacia mí.

\- Tendrías suerte si solo fuera “rencor”.

Saru volvió a propinarle otro golpe, esta vez con la mano y en la espalda.

Mientras meditaba la forma correcta de empezar esta charla, Saru miraba de reojo a Misaki. Este hizo lo mismo, pero no se esforzaba por disimularlo. Tenia clara la misión que se había auto encomendado de proteger a Saru y de comprobar que él estaba bien en todo momento. No era tanto asegurarse de que no le hacían nada, era más bien que Saru se sintiera bien anímicamente.

Mientras surgían todos esos pensamientos, fue Munakata el que finalmente se atrevió a hablar primero.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

\- Tengo muchas preguntas. – intervino Saru. – Y pensé que tú podías darme respuestas.

\- De acuerdo. Te escucho.

Saru meditó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Quería hacerle muchísimas preguntas, pero las ideas en su cabeza eran tan difusas que no sabría si seria capaz. Al final, pensó que lo mejor era ir por la vía rápida y directa.

\- Voy a ser sincero contigo: tengo pensado volver a SCEPTER 4. – dijo Saru, bastante nervioso, las manos le temblaban. – Pero no puedo hacerlo sin resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esos asuntos?

\- Según tengo entendido… El Rey Azul y el rey Rojo son enemigos por naturaleza, ¿no es así?

Ante esa pregunta, Munakata sonrió. No podía evitar acordarse de su viejo amigo y de su extraña relación. Una relación que, en algunos términos, le recordaba a la que mantenían Saru y Misaki.

\- Esa podría ser una forma de verlo. – contestó al fin Munakata.

Saru tragó saliva. La parte delicada de la pregunta no había sido formulada aún. Antes de abrir la boca, sopesó los pros y contras de lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero decidió decirlo y enfrentarse a las consecuencias mas tarde.

\- ¿Qué pasaría… si dos miembros de dos clanes rivales, como son HOMRA y SCEPTER 4… mantuvieran una relación?

Misaki abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Era posible que Saru hubiera confesado ante su antiguo rey la relación amorosa que mantenían ellos dos? ¿Realmente acababa de decirlo?

Tal y como se esperaba de él, Munakata se tomó un tiempo para meditar aquello. No iba a mentir y decir que no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco vio adecuado contestar enseguida. Se recolocó las gafas con la mano izquierda mientras reflexionaba.

\- No estoy pidiendo consejo sobre nuestra relación. – Saru intervino antes de que Munakata pudiera decir nada. - Solo quiero saber cuales son los riesgos de mantener nuestra relación si vuelvo a estar en tu bando.

\- En definitiva, quieres unirte a SCEPTER 4 pero sin sacrificar nada, ¿no es así?

\- Se podría decir que sí.

\- Sinceramente, no creo que eso sea posible. – se volvió a ajustar las gafas. – Tomes la decisión que tomes, tendrás que sacrificar algo.

Saru no había pensado en eso. Había intentado tomar una decisión que no tuviera ninguna repercusión para nadie. Sabía que, si se quedaba sin hacer nada, no estaría feliz. Sin embargo, si volvía a SCEPTER 4, entonces sería Misaki el que no estaría feliz.

Nuevamente, a Saru se le presentaba el mismo dilema: anteponer la felicidad de Misaki a la suya, o pensar en él de una vez y hacer lo que le realmente quisiera. Era el mismo dolor de cabeza que se le presentaba día sí y día también.

Pero, esa vez, estaba cansado de darle vueltas al tema. Decidió aplazar ese debate interno y plantearle otras dudas.

\- Eso ya… lo pensaré luego. – intervino. – Tengo otra pregunta, ¿tendré que vivir aquí de nuevo?

Ante esa nueva cuestión, Misaki tragó saliva. Era, en verdad, a lo que más miedo tenía: muy en el fondo no le importaba hacia que lado se posicionara Saru. No le importaba aquello siempre y cuando pudiera verle cada día.

Pero si, ante esa pregunta, Munakata respondía que sí, todo se derrumbaría para él.

Munakata alzó la cabeza y le miró durante un largo rato. Saru empezó a inquietarse. Que se le quedaran mirando de ese modo era algo que no soportaba.

\- Ante eso voy a plantearte otra cuestión: ¿Crees que para un miembro de SCEPTER 4, una organización que se encarga de mantener el orden en esta ciudad, vivir fuera de aquí sería lo más adecuado?

\- Puede que no…

\- Veo que lo has captado. Además...

\- Asumiré las consecuencias. – le interrumpió.

Munakata volvió a examinarle con la mirada. Luego suspiró con profundidad.

\- No esperaba que fueras a tomar una decisión a la ligera. – le soltó con una media sonrisa. – ¿seguro que has sopesado todas las consecuencias?

Saru asintió. Aunque no estaba siendo sincero del todo, no quería someterse a más interrogatorios por parte de Munakata.

\- Sinceramente, Fushimi, no creo que esa decisión sea la más adecuada.

\- No es para tanto.

Después de no haber abierto la boca en todo el rato, Misaki tuvo que intervenir. Había roto su promesa de no hablar para soltar algo que no fuera relevante en la conversación. Pero, para él, si que tenia importancia.

\- Un miembro de un clan no tiene porque, necesariamente, vivir en el “centro” del clan.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, tu sí que lo hacías.

Misaki frunció el ceño. Odiaba que se metieran donde les llamaban. Y más si era Munakata.

\- No me refería a mí, estu… - se mordió la lengua para reprimir el insulto y se aclaró la garganta. – Decía que no me refería a mí.

Munakata les dirigió de nuevo un gesto de indiferencia a ambos se volvió a aclarar.

\- Debo confesar, Fushimi, que no comparto tu decisión. Aunque tampoco puedo llegar a predecir lo que harás en un futuro, ni obligarte a que tomes una decisión que tu no quieres tomar. Eso es asunto tuyo.

\- Exacto, es asunto mío.

Misaki le miró sorprendido. Por mucho que admitiera que Saru no era el mismo que antes del accidente, esa actitud no se la esperaba para nada.

\- creo que… deberíamos irnos.

Saru miró a Misaki y luego a Munakata antes de levantarse.

\- Espero haberte aclarado muchas dudas.

A pesar de su evidente tono irónico, Saru asintió y suspiró antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta. 

\- Solo una última cosa. – se giró para mirarle. – Si realmente me quieres dentro de SCEPTER 4 de nuevo, quiero mi libertad para elegir con quien estar y donde dormir.

Le dirigió una mirada desafiante, y Munakata se dedicó a sonreír y a volver a ajustarse las gafas.

\- Lo tomaré en consideración.

Saru y Misaki salieron de la sala de reunión, y Misaki le hizo una mueca.

\- “lo tomaré en consideración” – se burló.

Saru le propinó un codazo. Sabia que Munakata aun podía oírles.

 

* * *

 

\- Pensaba que… tenías más preguntas que hacerle.

Ambos ya habían salido del recinto. Misaki había recuperado su skate, así que estaba visiblemente de mejor humor. Ahora su cerebro ya estaba mas centrado en

\- Y las tenía. -le confesó. – Pero debo admitir que me he puesto un poco tenso y nervioso. Ese tipo es inquietante.

\- ¡Gracias! – Le contestó casi inconscientemente. – Creía que era el único que lo pensaba.

Ambos se rieron brevemente antes de quedarse en silencio.

\- Misaki.

Misaki le miró. Su tono era ligeramente preocupado.

\- ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

Misaki se quedó pensando durante un buen rato.

\- Supongo… que yo volvería.

Saru asintió. En parte era una respuesta que se podía esperar de él. Suspiró muy profundamente.

\- Yo solo quiero… volver a sentirme bien.

\- Lo harás… - le contestó Misaki, a modo de consuelo. – Confío en ti y sé que lo harás.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar callados.

\- S-solo para que te quede clara una cosa… - Saru se puso rojo y esquivó la mirada. – Si vuelvo, no quiero dejar de vivir contigo… Tal y como le he dicho a él, quiero libertad total para hacer lo que yo quiera.

Misaki le escuchó y, muerto de vergüenza, también esquivó la mirada. Ambos estuvieron así hasta que, cuando llegaron al apartamento, se abrazaron y besaron como si no hubiera un mañana.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Saru se presentó de nuevo en SCEPTER 4 y, decidido, le comunicó a Munakata su deseo de incorporarse. No obstante, volvió a repetirle todas y cada una de las condiciones que le había dicho la noche anterior. Munakata, de nuevo, volvió a aceptar sin reprocharle nada.

Al volver, Saru sintió una especie de sensación de orgullo que no había experimentado hasta entonces. Esa sensación era nueva. La última vez que había tomado esa decisión, lo había hecho tras una pelea con Misaki en el bar de HOMRA. Estaba enfadado, y en ese momento odiaba a Misaki. Y fue precisamente eso lo que le impidió desempeñar sus funciones correctamente.

Pero eso ya no iba a pasar. Ahora sentía que estaba haciendo lo que quería, lo estaba haciendo porque él lo había decidido así, no por una pelea, ni había sido resultado de una decisión tomada en el último momento. Según su punto de vista, había hecho lo correcto: había ido, se había informado, había reflexionado sobre el tema y había tomado la decisión que él creía más acertada. Lo había echo todo bien, y se sentía relajado y tranquilo.

Y, ¿porque no? También se sentía feliz.

Pero su alegría no dudó mucho. A pesar de su felicidad, había algo en su interior que le decía que no se ilusionara, que ese sería uno de los últimos momentos felices que viviría, y que algo lo fastidiaría todo. Y no se equivocaba.

Ya que fue en su primera misión oficial cuando todo cambió.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta vez si que me he retrasado al colgar este capítulo (y por mucho) pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando eres un desastre de persona como yo HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo, solo quedan dos mas para acabar, y literalmente este capítulo era la calma antes de la tormenta. :')


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay una clare referencia a una escena de Lost Small World ^^

Saru estaba nervioso.

Era el día en el que volvía a SCEPTER 4 de forma oficial. Tenía que salir todo perfecto y, como era de esperar, Saru estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Tanto es así que, en vez de levantarse pronto para tenerlo todo listo, se había quedado remoloneando en la cama y enrollándose con las sábanas.

Misaki se había levantado pronto, como era costumbre. Aunque sabía que debía levantarse más o menos a la misma hora que él, había decidido darle tiempo y espacio para no presionarle y que hiciera las cosas a su ritmo. Sin embargo, había un momento en que la situación había empezado a ser insostenible. Misaki había mirado el reloj un par de veces antes de dirigirse a Saru, que seguía en la misma posición desde hacía un buen rato.

\- Levántate ya de una vez. – soltó Misaki enfurruñado. – No puedes llegar tarde en tu primer día.

\- … ¿Y si no voy?

\- No digas tonterías. – bufó. - Tienes que ir, te recuerdo que esto fue decisión tuya. Así que, ¡levanta!

\- ¡No, y no puedes obligarme a salir de la cama!

\- ¿Qué no? ¿¡QUE NO!?

Misaki uso toda su fuerza bruta para cogerle del brazo y sacarle del futón. Saru se incorporó algo desorientado. Tenía el pelo totalmente despeinado y aun no se había puesto sus gafas. Al ver que ya no tenía más remedio que levantarse y empezar a arreglarse, suspiró y se fue a dar una ducha.

 

* * *

 

El primer día de Saru en SCEPTER 4 fue tranquilo.

Solo se limitó a sentarse en el que había sido siempre su puesto de trabajo y a recibir las instrucciones de sus superiores, en especial de Awashima y Munakata. Sin embargo, todos fueron con especial cautela con él. Habían decidido no cargarle de información, no solo para que no se saturase, sino que ya habían vivido su reincorporación anterior, y sabían que, si no iban con cuidado, el resultado podría ser igual que el de hacía unas semanas. No querían que Saru se alterase de nuevo.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el día, se dieron cuenta que esa situación era completamente diferente. Saru, a pesar de parecer el mismo de siempre, estaba muy relajado, incluso más que antes de tener el accidente. Físicamente, parecía él, pero por dentro era otra persona.

Pasaron los días, las semanas incluso, y Saru empezó a coger algo más de confianza con Munakata. Casi todos los días el Rey Azul le invitaba a charlar con él mientras tomaban un té. A Saru le parecía extraña esta muestra de amabilidad, pero poco a poco pudo entender que solo era una forma de preocuparse por él.

Poco a poco, empezó a ver una faceta un poco diferente del que había sido su jefe.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Saru había vuelto a SCEPTER 4, y todo parecía ir bien. Había empezado a coger más confianza, no con sus jefes y compañeros, sino consigo mismo. Cada vez se vio capaz de hacer más cosas. Además, sus habilidades con el ordenador habían empezado a mejorar y se empezaban a acercar al nivel que tenía antes. Todo iba bien.

Solo había un problema: Saru no había sido enviado a una misión oficial.

Era algo normal, dentro de lo que cabe. Saru no era malo en combate, pero era mucho mejor en la retaguardia, manejando y manipulando información tras una pantalla de ordenador. Aunque todos se habían asegurado de hacérselo ver, era evidente que Saru se sentía de algún modo frustrado por no haber sido encomendado a ninguna misión. Los demonios que le atormentaban en su cabeza, los cuales cada vez eran menos frecuentes, le decían que eso se debía a que era un inútil, y que aún no confiaban en él plenamente.

Aquel día, Saru había tenido un mini roce con Munakata por eso. No habían llegado a discutir, lo único que había ocurrido era que Saru en algún punto de la conversación le preguntó algo dolido el motivo por el cual no había sido encomendado ninguna misión. Aunque Munakata expuso sus razones de forma calmada, la situación había sido lo bastante tensa como para que Saru regresara al piso que compartía con Misaki con la cara triste y visiblemente desanimado.

\- ¡Buenas! – dijo Misaki en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse. – Adivina quién ha comprado comida china.

Misaki le mostró las bolsas con una sonrisa. Saru intentó fingir entusiasmo, pero era evidente que no estaba de mejor humor. Misaki vio como Saru se dejó caer en el futón que había apartado a un lado de la habitación para poner la mesa. Suspiró y le miró.

\- ¿mal día?

\- Mala vida.

Saru se quitó las gafas y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Misaki le miró, preocupado.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Saru gruñó como respuesta, y Misaki entendió que era mejor dejarlo estar.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Saru se tomó su tiempo para responder. Sabía que Misaki solo estaba tratando de mostrarle su apoyo, y que no era nada justo tratarle de ese modo, pero ese día estaba de tan mal humor que no sabía como contestar.

Después de un buen rato, Saru se volvió a incorporar y miró a Misaki con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde está esa comida china que me habías dicho antes?

Misaki no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No le costaría admitir que el hecho de ver a Saru un poco de mejor humor le había contagiado.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Crees que me he vuelto débil?

Misaki dejó de comer momentáneamente. Le había echado el ojo a una empanadilla frita de aspecto jugoso y había estado a punto de llevársela a la boca cuando escuchó esa pregunta.

Miró a Saru y él había vuelto a recuperar esa mirada y esa cara de preocupación que tenía cuando había entrado al apartamento. Misaki había observado minutos antes que Saru estaba callado, pero había preferido no inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo con la boca llena.

Saru soltó una pequeña risilla. No estaba muy acostumbrado a ver a Misaki con los mofletes hinchados de comida y la cara manchada de salsa. Admitió que era gracioso verle de ese modo, incluso hasta adorable.

\- Quiero decir… - volvió a ponerse serio. – Que si crees que me he vuelto débil después del accidente.

Misaki pestañeó.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dejó los palillos en la mesa. – Saru… ¿Qué te pasa?

Saru suspiró muy profundamente.

\- No me han encomendado ni una sola misión desde que volví… - Su mirada y su tono denotaban una gran tristeza y preocupación. - Creo… que les parezco débil… Y que por eso no confían en mí.

Levantó la vista.

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

Misaki le examinó con la mirada.

No sabía que decirle. Por un lado sí que pensaba que se había vuelto débil. Pero era lo lógico. Una persona que recibe un golpe de tal calibre en la cabeza puede llegar a tardar meses, incluso años en volver a ser la persona que era antes. Si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que Saru había perdido la memoria y que no recordaba quien era y que era lo que hacía en SCEPTER 4 antes del accidente… podía llegar a entender por qué el Rey Azul no había contado con él desde que se había incorporado.

Por otro lado… Misaki creía y confiaba en Saru más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Mas de una vez había admitido que, a pesar de ser enemigos, Saru tenía unas habilidades increíbles. Por mucho que hubiera perdido la memoria, sabía que no le costaría mucho volver a sacar a relucir sus habilidades con la tecnología. Por eso, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que llegara por fin el momento en el que a Saru le encomendaran una misión que solo él pudiera realizar. Que sacara su verdadero potencial y que dejara a todos boquiabiertos.

Una parte de él quería que el anterior Saru saliera a la luz de nuevo.

\- Olvídate de mí, ¿Tu qué es lo que piensas tu al respecto?

\- N-No te comprendo…

\- ¿Tú crees que te has vuelto débil? – le preguntó. - ¿No te sientes… fuerte?

Saru se quedó en silencio y, después de unos segundos, asintió.

\- ¿y qué crees que puedes hacer para cambiarlo?

Suspiró muy profundamente.

\- Esa pregunta es más difícil. – sonrió. – La verdad es… que no lo sé.

Misaki vio como Saru empezaba a adoptar una expresión muy triste. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No seas tonto.  – le miró a los ojos. – Vales para eso y mucho más. Y te lo dice alguien que te conocía de antes.

Saru hizo una mueca quería fingir una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero su estado de ánimo estaba tan bajo que ya no tenía fuerzas para ello.

\- Si de verdad quieres una misión… no te esperes con los brazos cruzados a que te la den. – le miró. – Ve a la oficina de tu rey, da un golpe en la mesa y dile que es lo que quieres.

Saru le observó, confundido.

\- ¿D-de verdad puedes hacer eso? – titubeó. – E-Es decir… ¿puedes enfrentarte a tu rey así como así y exigirle algo que tú deseas hacer?

\- No es lo habitual, pero… - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿“Pero…”? – le miró confundido. - ¿Tu harías eso si estuvieses en mi lugar?

Misaki sonrió.

\- Por supuesto que no. – negó con la cabeza. – Pero suena algo que tú harías.

Saru le observó durante unos segundos y, al final, sonrió. Puede que tuviera razón.

\- Entonces… supongo que debería ir… y decirle algo.

\- ¿Como que “Supones”? – le miró arqueando las cejas. - ¡Venga! ¡Un poco más de confianza!

\- ¡vale, vale!

Suspiró y se levantó.

\- Voy ahora mismo.  

Y, sin decir nada más, abandonó el apartamento.

Misaki le vio salir y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Estaba contento. Saru estaba recuperando poco a poco la confianza, volviéndose más fuerte y sintiéndose a gusto consigo mismo.

Le gustaba ver cómo iba avanzando.

 

* * *

 

\- Gracias.

Misaki se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta como Saru le miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

Después de ir y tener una charla con Munakata, logró convencerle para que le dejara ir a una misión oficial. Saru se puso tan contento que poco le faltó para salir corriendo de allí sin despedirse de su jefe. Llego al apartamento y abrazó y besó a Misaki con una felicidad y una energía desmedida. Se tumbaron en el futón y no tardaron ni un segundo en empezar a quitarse la ropa.

Una vez que ambos estaban más calmados, Saru no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haberle agradecido a Misaki su apoyo. Realmente, si él no le hubiera alentado de esa forma, tal vez Saru no hubiera adquirido la confianza necesaria para haber ido a la base de SCEPTER 4 y tener una charla con su jefe.

Misaki se puso rojo ante tal agradecimiento y le apartó la mirada, con la excusa de que tenía que ponerse la camisa.

\- N-no es para tanto. – titubeó. – He hecho lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho.

Saru suspiró.

\- Lo sé. Pero el caso es que nadie más lo ha hecho… más que tú.

Misaki suspiró y se acercó a él. Se agachó y se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los de Saru. Este, en cambio, no se movió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Misaki le diera un tierno y cariñoso beso. Una vez que notó que sus labios se habían separado, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

\- ¿Y esto a que viene?

\- Era para que te callases. – contestó Misaki de broma. – estabas diciendo cosas demasiado vergonzosas.

\- Es tu maldita culpa.

Misaki puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó. Saru le siguió.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Saru recibió detalles sobre la misión a la que le iban a encomendar al día siguiente.

Al parecer, algunos seguidores del cada vez más peligroso Clan Verde estaban causando estragos en la ciudad. No eran de los rangos más altos, ni siquiera eran conocidos, pero sus actos eran tan violentos que no había duda alguna en que tenían que detenerlos. Según unos datos que el propio Saru había recabado, dichos miembros del Clan Verde estarían en las afueras de la ciudad dos días después. Y ahí estaría SCEPTER 4 para detenerles.

\- ¿estas nervioso?

Saru y Misaki estaban desayunando. Por fin había llegado el día de la que iba a ser su primera misión, y estaba clarísimo que no estaba precisamente tranquilo.

\- No, solo estoy temblando por gusto. – soltó Saru irónicamente.

Misaki le hizo una mueca como respuesta, y ambos no pudieron evitar reír.

\- Venga, va, que te va a salir todo muy bien. – Misaki le sonrió. – Tú puedes con eso y más. ¿recuerdas?

Saru asintió, complacido por apoyo que le estaba proporcionando Misaki en esos momentos.

Misaki se inclinó y alargó el brazo. Cerró el puño y esperó a que Saru se lo chocara. Era consciente de que Saru no recordaba nada de nada de donde venia ese gesto, pero había algo dentro de él que le animaba a hacerlo. Además, muy probablemente, Saru no sabía que era lo que pretendía que hiciera en ese momento y como quería que le respondiera.  Pero, al contrario de lo que sospechaba, Saru le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y acercando su puño al de Misaki para chocárselo.

Pero, en cuanto sus manos se tocaron, algo ocurrió.

Saru sintió un escalofrío extremadamente violento que le recorrió de arriba a abajo con una velocidad de vértigo. A continuación, todo a su alrededor desapareció y se volvió oscuro. No veía nada, salvo su propia mano extendida. No entendía que estaba pasando, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera reconocer, pero no había nada.  

Mientras se desesperaba, un sonido empezó a llegarle a sus oídos. Era una voz en eco, que empezaba muy floja pero que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. 

… “Contigo a mi lado siento que podré dominar el mundo” …

Aquella voz… Definitivamente… conocía esa voz. La oía todos los días. Sin embargo, tenía un tono diferente. Un tono más infantil, más joven… más alegre.

Sin embargo, las palabras que había escuchado no eran para nada conocidas. Saru llegó a la rápida conclusión de que no era nada que él hubiera vivido… al menos no conscientemente. El corazón empezó a dolerle al caer en la cuenta de que lo que acababa de vivir era uno de los recuerdos que había perdido con el accidente. Recuerdo que, además, había decidido el peor momento para volver.

Pero… ¿Qué significaba esa frase?

 Aun sin haber entendido que estaba pasando, todo volvió a la normalidad. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Misaki muy cerca de la suya, con expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo realmente asustado. -  Estas muy pálido…

Saru le miró y sonrió. Negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no pasa nada.

 

* * *

 

Misaki miró el reloj, inquieto.

Saru tendría que haber llegado hacia un buen rato. no había dicho nada, no había llamado ni tampoco cogía las llamadas. Intentó autoconvencerse de lo que estaba pasando era que, al estar en plena misión, no podía ni debía pararse ni un momento para mirar el teléfono. Se frotó la cabeza mientras se lamentaba por preocuparse tanto por eso.

Pero era totalmente normal. Era la primera misión de Saru. Un momento, sin duda, decisivo para él. No solo para su reincorporación y adaptación a SCEPTER 4, sino también, para su autoestima. si todo salía bien, Saru adquiriría confianza, se sentiría mejor consigo mismo y, muy probablemente, su estado mejoraría. Misaki tenía la intuición de que eso podría llevarle a una posible recuperación de sus recuerdos.

Pero ¿y si no salía bien? ¿y si fallaba? ¿y si Saru no conseguía hacerlo bien en la misión y fallaba estrepitosamente? ¿y si se hundía más de lo que ya estaba?

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Misaki se lanzó casi en plancha a contestar.

\- ¡¡Saru!!

\- Eh, calma, calma, Yata-san.

Misaki soltó un sonoro suspiro de decepción.

-  Ah, eres tú, Kamamoto.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte.

Misaki negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que Kamamoto no podía verle.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡He vuelto!

La cara de Misaki se iluminó al segundo.

\- ¿¡es en serio!?

Kamamoto, el mejor amigo de Misaki en HOMRA des del abandono de Saru, había vuelto a casa. Llevaba un par de semanas fuera, visitando a su familia. Y, aunque lo intentara ocultar, le echaba de menos. Y no era para menos, él había sido quien había estado a su lado cuando Saru le abandonó. Misaki estaba muy dolido, y Kamamoto estuvo a su lado las 24h del día apoyándole y soportándole. Realmente, sin él no hubiera podido salir adelante después de esa traición.

Aunque las últimas semanas ese sentimiento había sido opacado por la situación de Saru, nunca perdía la oportunidad de enviarle un mensaje a su amigo para preguntarle cómo estaba. Y ahora había vuelto a casa.

\- ¡Si, exacto! – dijo con evidente entusiasmo. – en un rato iré al bar, ¿te vienes?

El corazón de Misaki dio un vuelco.

\- ¡si por su puesto! – sonrió. – ¡Hago un par de cosas y voy!

Misaki colgó la llamada y suspiró con una sonrisa.

La noticia de la vuelta de su amigo le había subido el ánimo de tal forma que casi se había olvidado del asunto de Saru. En cuanto colgó, ese pensamiento volvió a él. sin embargo, su buen humor en aquel momento le hizo evadirse de esa negatividad.

\- No seas tonto, Yata. – se dijo para sí mismo. – Él estará bien. Deja de preocuparte.

Parece que, después de todo, su intento de auto consolarse estaba dando sus frutos.

\- Bueno… - se levantó y se puso las manos en los costados mientras pensaba. - Tendré que hacer algo para comer, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

El teléfono sonó en el momento en el que Misaki se había metido de lleno en la preparación de comida para la fiesta en el bar de HOMRA. Bajó la potencia del fuego y fue corriendo a coger la llamada.

\- ¡Kusanagi-san! – contestó con una energía efusiva. – Me alegra oírte. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yata-chan…

Misaki estaba tan entusiasmado que no reparó en el tono de voz de Kusanagi. Mientras dejaba que la comida se fuera haciendo, empezó a recoger el piso.

\- Siento no haberme pasado por el bar aun, pero estaba un poco liado aquí. – recogió un par de cosas y siguió hablando. - ¡Hoy podemos montar una fiesta! ¡Kamamoto ha vuelto, y eso es genial!

\- Eso puede esperar…

Fue en ese momento en el que por fin Misaki se dio cuenta de lo que transmitía la voz de Kusanagi. Se quedó casi paralizado, mientras un escalofrío le recorrió entero.

\- ¿Qué… pasa?

\- ¿Estas… sentado?

Misaki le dijo que no, pero siguió al consejo de Kusanagi de que lo hiciera.

De aquel momento, Misaki solo recordaría las palabras lejanas de Kusanagi y el frio que le entró por la espalda, cuando le comunicó la terrible noticia. Se quedó inmóvil y el teléfono se le cayó de las manos. Se le rompió la pantalla pero la llamada no había cesado, por lo que Kusanagi pudo oír el grito desgarrador que salió por su garganta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no me odiéis con ese final de capítulo sdjfnkdsalsd Solo os digo que el próximo capítulo ya es el capitulo final, así que pronto sabéis que es lo que ha pasado :3


	12. Capítulo 12 - FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Abre los ojos. – dijo con la voz rota. - Abre los ojos… y mírame. … Háblame, sonríeme… quiéreme, ódiame, me da igual. Pero vuelve… ¡vuelve!

Misaki no podía hablar. Estaba paralizado.

Era como si le hubiesen quitado algo en su interior que le mantenía vivo. Aquello que le hacía sonreír y seguir adelante. 

Kusanagi se presentó en el piso poco después. Intentó explicarle que había pasado, como se había producido la explosión en la que se había visto envuelto, y el porqué de que Saru estuviese en ese momento debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte… pero Misaki no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo. Kusanagi se fijó en su mirada y se dio cuenta de que había perdido hasta el brillo en los ojos.

Le abrazó, cosa inusual en él, e intentó consolarle, pero no fue fácil. Misaki, en un principio, rechazó su abrazo. Pero Kusanagi fue más tozudo que él, y le obligó, sin hacer demasiada fuerza, a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Porque, al final, Kusanagi le conocía lo suficiente como para saber de sobras que Misaki necesitaba ese abrazo.

Y no se equivocó. Cuando cesó en su intento de deshacerse de ese abrazo, Misaki sintió un fuerte pinchazo al corazón y un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas y un fuerte llanto no tardaron ni un segundo en aparecer. Se agarró a Kusanagi con fuerza, necesitaba algo o alguien a lo que aferrarse, mientras ya estaba sumergido en un llanto incontrolable.

A Misaki le tomó horas para calmarse. Y, aun así, cuando se separó de su abrazo aun tenía una gran cantidad de lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Sentía un dolor intenso taladrándole la cabeza y el cuerpo le temblaba. Kusanagi no supo qué decirle, no había palabras que pudieran aliviarle el dolor que sentía. Por eso, pensó que lo mejor sería enfrentarse a ello. Suspiró y le tomó del brazo con mucha suavidad, considerando que estaba débil, y se intentó levantar.

\- Vamos al hospital.

Intentó ayudarle a levantarse, pero Misaki perdió el equilibrio en cuanto hizo el más mínimo intento de ponerse en pie. Estaba realmente sin fuerzas.

\- No…

Su voz era como un susurro, raspada, y llena de un increíble dolor que haría que cualquier persona, al oírla, sintiera escalofríos.

\- No quiero… Verle morir…

Kusanagi no podía contestar. No sabía que decirle. Era de esperar que Misaki estuviera tan destrozado que ya ni podía concebir la idea de que Saru no había muerto todavía. Había perdido por completo la esperanza.

Sin embargo, su tozudez era grande, muy grande. Se sentó delante de él y le puso las manos en los hombros.

\- Tu y yo sabemos… - susurró. – Lo duro que es perder a alguien… y más delante de tus ojos… en… tus propios brazos… - hizo una pausa para tragar saliva - Pero créeme que duele mas no poderte despedir de aquella persona.

Misaki notó como se le acrecentaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta al recordarle las dos grandes pérdidas que había tenido que asimilar desde que estaba en HOMRA. Era un recuerdo que le dolía recuperar, tanto que quemaba por dentro.

Pero Kusanagi tenía razón.

Perder a Saru hundiría a Misaki en un pozo negro del cual no podría recuperarse nunca. Pero, si no pudiera despedirse de él, Misaki no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Misaki apretó los dientes, intentando controlar las ganas que tenia de echarse a llorar en ese momento, y asintió sin mirarle. Kusanagi se levantó de nuevo y le ayudó a incorporarse. Se fueron al hospital casi de inmediato.

 

* * *

 

El camino al hospital fue silencioso.

Misaki miraba por la ventanilla del coche de Kusanagi. No pensaba en nada en concreto. Su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los intentos de Kusanagi de iniciar una conversación.

Llegaron al hospital y, mientras Kusanagi se informaba de la planta y la habitación en la que estaba Saru, Misaki no pudo evitar vagar en los recuerdos que le llevaban al día en el que vino por primera vez tras el primer ingreso de Saru. Sintió un pinchazo al darse cuenta de que todo había ido a peor, hasta el punto de que empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que Saru probablemente no saldría de allí.

\- Yata-chan.

Con la excusa de que ya sabía la habitación a la que tenían que dirigirse, Kusanagi interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aunque, muy en el fondo sabia o intuía en lo que estaba pensando. Y quería que dejara de hacerlo.

Una vez que estuvieron frente al cuerpo en coma de Saru, Misaki se quedó paralizado. Sin habla. En el fondo, una parte de él creía que Kusanagi le había estado mintiendo, que le había estado gastando una broma cruel. Aunque eso no fuera posible, su cerebro creó una vía de escape, una forma de negarse a creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad.

Pero no, era real. Su peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo. Kusanagi suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Voy a… llamar al bar y decir que empiecen la fiesta sin nosotros. – suspiró. – Te dejo a solas con él durante un rato, ¿vale?

Misaki asintió sin decir nada más, y Kusanagi se fue de la habitación. Se quedó a solas con él. Tenía miedo de que eso sucediera, pero a la vez lo deseaba.

\- Así que… aquí estas otra vez… ¿eh? Y … de nuevo… Por mi culpa.

Tenía la voz rota, y lo que decía parecía más bien un monologo que unas palabras dirigidas a Saru.

\- Me pregunto porque… no puedo dejar de darte problemas…

Hacia el final de la frase, Misaki notaba como los ojos se le empezaban a poner vidriosos. Y cuando terminó de hablar, ya ni se molestaba en reprimir las lágrimas.

\- Ojalá… no hubiera hablado contigo cuando te conocí… Ojalá no te hubiera molestado cuando jugabas en el baño de nuestro instituto… ojalá me hubiera apartado de tu vida, porque… si no lo hubiera hecho… Tú…

Misaki se tapó la cara con los ojos y lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Ya no le importaba el hecho de que Kusanagi entrara en cualquier momento y le viese así de vulnerable. Realmente le había visto en peores condiciones. De hecho, ya no le importaba que cualquier persona le viese así.

En un arrebato, se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y se acercó a él. Puso las manos en la camilla, dando un golpe que perfectamente podría haber despertado a Saru. Pero no lo hizo.

-  Abre los ojos. – dijo con la voz rota. - Abre los ojos…  y mírame. … Háblame, sonríeme… quiéreme, ódiame, me da igual. Pero vuelve… ¡vuelve!

Afortunadamente, a pesar de sus gritos, nadie acudió a la habitación. Misaki aprovechó y le soltó todo lo que tenía dentro.

\- El Saru de ahora… el Saru de antes… ¡Me da igual! – lloró. – Vuelve… por favor…

Al final, las fuerzas le agotaron. Se dejó caer en la silla y volvió a llorar como antes. Kusanagi le encontró en ese estado y le volvió a abrazar.

Y, de mientras, Saru no había movido ni un dedo.

 

* * *

 

Los días pasaron como si fueran semanas. Y Saru no abría los ojos.

No se movía ni un milímetro. Por mucho que le hablaran y le tocaran la mano o el hombro, no había respuesta.

Misaki no lidiaba muy bien con la situación. No se separaba de su lado ni un momento, y la mayor parte de los días acababa llorando. Apenas comía y dormía por voluntad propia, por lo que Kusanagi tenía que ir detrás de él para evitar que acabara desfalleciendo de hambre o sueño. Pero no era fácil.

El humor de Misaki era el peor que podía tener. Estaba triste y a la vez enfadado. Se desahogaba gritando o llorando. No hablaba con nadie más que con Kusanagi y con el cuerpo inconsciente de Saru, si se podía considerar que Saru le escuchaba.

Semanas después, la situación seguía igual.  Ese día, en particular, había sido especialmente duro. Apenas había podido dejar de llorar desde que se había levantado por la mañana. Bien entrada la tarde, cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco, cayó en la cuenta de un detalle que hasta ahora ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- La marca…

Su cabeza recordó vagamente aquél primer día en el hospital, cuando Saru despertó del coma por primera vez. Le dio un pinchazo al recordar el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que la marca había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Recordó también el momento en el que se enteró de que le había vuelto a aparecer después de acostarse por primera vez.

Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Una idea loca, a ojos del resto de personas. Lo último que le quedaba por probar, a ojos de Misaki.

Se acercó a la camilla muy cuidadosamente y se sentó a su lado. Levantó la mano y se percató de cuanto le temblaba. Con la otra mano, la agarró a la espera de que el pulso se le tranquilizara. Respiró un par de veces y, cuando ya estaba más tranquilo, se acercó a él.  

Con la yema de los dedos le retiró muy suavemente la camisa, dejándole al descubierto aquella extraña marca que tenía en la clavícula izquierda. Poco a poco, le recorrió la marca con los dedos.

Movido por la intuición, se colocó la mano restante en su propia marca. Cerró los ojos. Un flujo de energía empezó a fluirle por todo el cuerpo, el corazón le empezó a ir cada vez más deprisa, y su cuerpo empezó a desprender un aura roja brillante intensa. Misaki estaba usando todo su poder para lograr que despertara.

Pero no. No pasó nada.

Saru no se movió. No reaccionó. Y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo pronto. Misaki sintió un profundo pinchazo atravesarle el corazón. Se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a marcharse y no volver jamás.

Lo tenía claro.

Iba a alejarse de él. Alejarse y no volver a contactar con él. Si algún día llegaba a despertar, se mantendría al margen para dejar de causarle problemas. Y si no lo hacía… Misaki no quería estar cerca para ver como la vida de Saru llegaba a su fin. En todo caso, sabía que esa era la mejor decisión posible…

\- ¿Dónde… vas?

Misaki se paró en seco.

 Tardó un rato en tener el valor suficiente como para girarse y comprobar que lo que acababa de oír era real. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo en el hospital a la espera de cualquier señal, por insignificante que fuera, que perfectamente el cerebro le podría estar jugando una mala pasada en forma de alucinación.

Pero no, era real.

Al girarse, vio los ojos entreabiertos de Saru, y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que, de hecho, ya había visto mucho antes.

\- Así que… - su voz era rota y cansada. – ya te ibas a ir sin pelear… ¿no… Misaki~?

Algo se le removió por dentro le oyó, pero no por la palabra en sí sino por el tono.

Anteriormente, cuando ambos se odiaban, Saru usaba el nombre de Misaki acompañado de un tono irritante para molestarle. Quería sacarle de sus casillas, y es que Saru disfrutaba con ello. aunque, con el tiempo, Misaki se fue “acostumbrando” de algún modo. Sabía que no había nada que hacer, y que por muchas veces que saltara cuando oyera su nombre, no lograría nada.

Cuando Saru perdió la memoria, Misaki se volvió más tolerante con ese tema. No le dijo nada nunca sobre cuanto odiaba ese nombre. Es más, Misaki podría habérselo dicho y Saru le hubiera hecho caso. Pero no lo hizo, ya le daba igual.

Y ahora ese tono había vuelto. Y solo podía significar una cosa.

Misaki, que seguía en shock porque no acababa de creerse lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a su camilla y le miró.

\- ¿Cómo…? – su voz era como un susurro. - ¿Cómo nos… conocimos?

Saru sonrió, aunque cansado. Sabía lo que pretendía.

\- Que idiota que eres… - susurró, con un tono reconocido por Misaki. – Normalmente eres tú el que insiste en recordar el instituto… Que… Insoportable que eres…

Inevitablemente, ante eso, un par de lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas.

\- No… puede ser… - se dijo para sí mismo. – Eres… tú…

\- ¿Quién sino? – fingió bufar malhumorado. – Sigues siendo un estúpido…

Misaki no pudo evitarlo y se echó a llorar ahí mismo. Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

Saru le giró la cara, fingiendo frialdad, aunque lo cierto es que estaba intentando esconder la lágrima que se le estaba empezando a deslizar por la mejilla. No lo iba a admitir nunca, pero estaba emocionado. Y no era para menos.

Ya que, al fin y al cabo, la misma persona que le había quitado sus recuerdos... Se los había devuelto.

 

* * *

 

Días, semanas, meses. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó.

Saru no supo nada de Misaki en todo ese tiempo, y Misaki tampoco. Ninguno de los dos llamó al otro ni se comunicaron de ningún otro modo en ese tiempo. Pero, cuando alguien les preguntaba el motivo, no sabían responder.

Después que Saru se recuperara, no volvieron a conversar.

Solo cruzaron palabra un par de veces más en el hospital, cuando Misaki le preguntaba a Saru si se encontraba bien. En varias ocasiones, tuvo el impulso de preguntarle si recordaba todo lo que había pasado durante su amnesia, si recordaba de que habían hablado, o si recordaba todos los besos que se habían dado, o todo lo que habían hecho en esos futones… Si recordaba todo lo que habían vivido. Pero, al final no reunió el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Misaki tenía miedo.

Tampoco volvieron al apartamento. Ambos tenían una llave, pero decidieron apartarla o esconderla en un lugar en el cual sería difícil de encontrar. Había algo que no sabían definir muy bien que era, pero que hacía querer alejarse de ese lugar.

Demasiados recuerdos.

 

* * *

 

Misaki estaba triste.

Estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación del sótano de HOMRA. Miraba el techo mientras pensaba en todo, y en nada a la vez, y se lamentaba por todo lo que había pasado. Pero, a pesar de que estaba triste, no había derramado una sola lágrima desde que Saru salió del hospital.

En parte, admitía que el hecho de que Saru se había recuperado era un alivio. Pero estaba dolido. Le dolía el hecho de que todos los recuerdos almacenados entre esas cuatro paredes hubieran quedado en nada. ¿Es que Misaki debía olvidarse de todo lo que había significado para él todas esas conversaciones, las risas, los abrazos y los besos?

No, no era justo.

De repente, pensó que no sería tan malo visitar el apartamento una última vez. En un impulso, se levantó de la cama y se puso a rebuscar por todos los cajones del sótano. Rebuscó por todos lados, tiró la almohada al suelo, quitó las sabanas, apartó el colchón… pero no estaba. Era como si se hubiese evaporado.

Estaba ya al borde de llorar de la rabia, cuando oyó unos pasos bajar por las escaleras.

\- ¡Kusanagi-san! – le abordó. - ¿Dónde está?

A Kusanagi le hizo falta más de un par de segundos para recuperarse del susto que le había dado.

\- ¿Dónde está el qué?

\- ¡La llave del apartamento! – casi gritó del nerviosismo. – ¡La tenía al fondo del segundo cajón y ahora no está! ¡necesito esa llave y no la encuentro!

Kusanagi le vio alterado y suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se abrió un poco la chaqueta, rebuscó algo y sacó con la mano una pequeña llave resplandeciente.

\- Antes he organizado tu habitación y la he guardado para no perderla. – explicó. - Se me habrá olvidado ponerla de nuevo en el cajón.

Misaki sintió que le brillaban los ojos al verla. Intentó alargar la mano para cogerla, pero Kusanagi se la apartó. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión un poco sombría de su rostro.

\- ¿estás… completamente seguro de esto?

Misaki se quedó pensativo. Bajó la mirada, suspiró muy profundamente y volvió a mirarle. Pero esta vez tenía la mirada completamente diferente.

\- Si. Lo estoy. – le dijo en un tono muy seguro. – Quiero terminar con esta historia de una vez por todas.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que, por fin, Kusanagi le dio la llave a Misaki. Sabía que iba a echar a correr en cuanto tocara la llave con su mano, por eso fue rápido y le agarró del brazo.

\- Una… última cosa.

Su voz era suave, casi como un susurro. Pero, además, Misaki denotó preocupación en él. Le miró, confuso y preocupado.

\- Ten… Mucho cuidado. – le dijo. – Ya has salido herido demasiadas veces desde que comenzó esta historia… No quiero verte destrozado ni una vez más. 

Misaki le escuchó, y algo se le clavó en el corazón.

Nunca lo había admitido, pero apreciaba muchísimo a Kusanagi. Siempre había cuidado de él, y de todos. Sabía que, a pesar de ser alocado y, en ocasiones, algo imprudente, Kusanagi le apreciaba y deseaba lo mejor para él. Había sido uno de los que había vivido más de cerca todo el asunto de Saru, y era consciente cuanto, o en qué medida le había afectado mental y emocionalmente. Y no quería que volviera a pasar por lo mismo.

Misaki sonrió y negó la cabeza. Le cogió el brazo y, muy suavemente, se lo apartó.

\- no te preocupes. – le dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente. – Nadie va a herirme nunca más.

Kusanagi pareció complacido con la respuesta, ya que sonrió y le soltó.

Casi se echó a reír al ver como Misaki salió disparado como un cohete al sentirse liberado. Pero de la alegría de ver a su preciado amigo tan resplandeciente pasó al enfado, pues solo le hizo falta girar la cabeza un poco para darse cuenta del destrozo que había organizado en su habitación.

\- Cuando vuelva, se va a enterar.

 

* * *

 

Corrió.

Corrió como si la vida le dependiera en ello. Y no era del todo una exageración, ya que sentía que no llegaba a su destino, se moriría. Estaba tan ansioso que había vuelto a dejarse su skate.

Recorrió las calles como loco, saltando encima de algunos coches y estando a punto de ser atropellado en más de una ocasión. Recibía insultos y amenazas a su paso, pero, algún modo, tanto los más asiduos a la zona como el propio Misaki, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas.

En poco tiempo, llegó a la calle del apartamento. Estaba tan ansioso en llegar que casi no se dio cuenta de qué, o quien, estaba parado justo enfrente de la puerta del apartamento.

Era una figura alta, con el pelo algo rebelde y gafas. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y no apartaba la vista de la puerta. Como si esperas que se abriera sola con la mirada.

No, más bien parecía que estaba esperando a alguien.

Una vez que Misaki estuvo a pocos metros de él, esta persona sonrió. Una sonrisa que Misaki hacía mucho que no veía.

\- Me has hecho esperar mucho... – giró la cara despacio y le miró - Mi... sa... ki~

A Misaki le dio un escalofrío al escuchar ese tono. Por un lado, estaba volviendo a despertar su odio al hecho de que le llamara de ese modo y, además, con ese tono. Pero, por otro lado, estaba aliviado. Misaki ya no veía en el la misma duda y el mismo dolor de no saber quién era, como actuar o como sentirse. Ya todos los recuerdos habían vuelto a él.

Era el mismo Saru que él recordaba.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, Saru había sacado su llave y había abierto la puerta. Al ver que Misaki se había quedado quieto, pensando en sus cosas, Saru suspiró.

\- ¿Vas a estar ahí de pie sonriendo como un idiota o vas a entrar?

Misaki bufó y le miró enfurruñado.

\- ¡Que ya voy!

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No sin antes volver a sonreír.

 

* * *

 

Saru y Misaki se odiaban. O eso decían.

Después de aquella noche, a ambos les gustaba actuar y fingir que no se soportaban. Ambos se encontraban en la calle, o en algunas misiones, y no dudaban en sacar todo lo necesario para empezar a pelearse allí mismo. Lo hacían incluso sin que hubiera nadie que les acompañara.

Era como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo, no todo era igual. Había días en los que todos los recuerdos de aquellos meses en los que estuvieran juntos volvían a flote. Y, cuando eso pasaba, siempre tenían un lugar al que acudir. Daba igual lo que pasara, estaban conectados de tal forma que, cuando uno volvía al apartamento, el otro ya estaba allí. No hacían falta palabras. Ni mensajes.

Las noches eran incluso más especiales. Estaba demostrado de que el miedo que tenían a que la recuperación de Saru pudiera dinamitar la relación, estaba totalmente infundada. Ambos se habían equivocado en ese aspecto.  

 

* * *

 

\- Hey, Saru.

Saru miró a Misaki, el cual estaba medio sonriente. Estaban sentados en la mesa del apartamento, comiendo comida que habían encargado y charlando. Casi como hacían antes.

\- ¿te acuerdas cuando fuiste a visitarme a mi casa y conociste a mis hermanos? Que alocados que eran, esos pequeños granujas…

Saru escuchó la pregunta y pestañeó, mientras algo se removía en su interior.

“¿Te acuerdas?”

Esa frase le había acompañado des del principio, casi des del primer momento que abrió los ojos en aquel hospital. Todas las personas que le miraban con lástima, lamentándose que Saru no pudiera acceder a ninguno de los recuerdos que antes eran suyos. Esa frase estaba en boca de todos los que interactuaban con él.

Se dio cuenta que, ante esa pregunta, siempre tenía un “no” como respuesta, un titubeo, los ojos empañados en lágrimas o una negación con la cabeza. Daba igual cual de esas opciones se manifestara en su interior. En el fondo, era exactamente la misma respuesta.

 Pero esa vez era diferente.

Miró a Misaki y sonrió. Él estaba rebosante de alegría y optimismo, y Saru no podía evitar contagiarse. Asintió.

\- Si… Me acuerdo.

FIN.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> No podía terminar Lo Que Somos sin dar un agradecimiento a todos/as los que habéis seguido esta historia, tanto los que habéis seguido desde el principio como los que os habéis incorporado tarde. Sea como sea, siempre sacabais un hueco para leer cada capítulo, y eso es algo que tengo que agradeceros.
> 
> La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que empecé esta historia, ni me imaginaba que tendría tal aceptación. No tenía muchas visitas, pero el ver que le gustaba como mínimo a algunas personas, ya era de agradecer. He tenido bajones, y en ocasiones me he sentido muy desmotivada con este fanfic, haciendo que lo dejara aparcado durante meses enteros. Pero el enorme cariño que tengo a la historia en sí y, sobre todo, al Sarumi, me han hecho querer seguir.
> 
> Decidí que era hora de terminarlo en cuento me di cuenta de que el argumento no podía dar más de sí. En mi opinión, le he dado un buen final. Y espero que os guste a vosotros también.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber seguido esta historia!
> 
> ~Cravat~


End file.
